Lágrimas de Cianuro
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Crossover; Bleach/Avatar, de Jim Cameron. Yaoi-lime, Norm Spellman/Abarai Renji. Warnings; spoilers del film de J. Cameron, en caso de que no lo hayáis visto
1. Chapter 1

NdA.

Crossover; Bleach/Avatar, de Jim Cameron

yaoi-lime,

Norm Spellman/Abarai Renji.

Warnings; spoilers del film de J. Cameron, en caso de que no lo hayáis visto.

CF hard, de nuevo. Ningún personaje original me pertenece, sólo el mero texto del fanfiction.

No sé qué parte insana de mí pensó en esto, después de ver Avatar tres veces y escribir "Verdirrojo". El texto de la cita de Bodhi, tiene una hermosa foto de la Tierra.

La idea me llegó de un golpe, recordando a los gandharvas de Brahma; un shinigami NO tiene limitado su trabajo espiritual a este mundo, neh? De modo que tenemos al capitán y al teniente del Sexto Escuadrón, esta vez de gira en varios otros mundos, reportándose con el biólogo de guardia en Pandora, Norm, quien me encantó en Avatar porque parece el hermano menor de Sheldon Cooper y se mete a madrazos con los militares… sin saber siquiera cómo pelear…

Glosario de Na'vi, al final. Mil gracias anticipadas por sus lecturas y reviews.

Namasté y feliz año, para todas. FA.

1; Respuesta.

"Así como la Tierra y los elementos sirven generosamente a los innumerables seres repartidos por el espacio infinito ¡Pueda ser yo útil de muchas maneras a todos los seres que pueblan el espacio, hasta su liberación final!"

_//Bodhicaryavatara Santidewa, citado en el Manual de Ética, Sexto Curso de Filosofía, Academia Shinigami.//_

Renji entregó los papeles firmados a Kuchiki taichou. Éste se limitó a asentir, secamente, a su pausada forma.

—Te felicito, Abarai. No ha sido un trabajo simple…

—Gracias capitán.

Byakuya desplegó el largo rollo, con la situación de cada quásar y extendió su mano, haciendo que el diagrama pareciera despegarse y extenderse en cuatro dimensiones sobre el mismísimo papel entintado. Reiatsu puro y años de entrenamiento perfecto, no más. Los puntos planetarios señalados en azul, implicaban la vigilancia espiritual de otros tantos grupos de shinigami, velando por el equilibrio entre hollows y plus, para mantener un equilibrio perfecto entre universos. Había unas cuantas marcas rojas, que los shinigami de Academias cercanas estaban tratando de cubrir (El Gotei 19 y el 42).

—Con todo, Mayuri-taichou me ha informado de ciertos puntos de descontrol, en la zona de Teicuyha… lo que en el Ningenkai llaman Alfa del Centauro…

Renji retuvo el aire unos segundos. Oh no. Fingió indiferencia, hasta donde podía.

—¿Los Na'vi?

—Efectivamente. Sabes que ellos no necesitan de nuestra vigilancia. Su conexión con su propio mundo es tan profundamente espiritual que no hay hollow de ninguna especie que se atreva a acercarse a Pandora.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces, capitán?

—Eso es precisamente lo que vamos a averiguar, Renji. Preséntate a la Doceava División; Mayuri-taichou y Urahara Kisuke te darán el equipo necesario. Ir allá requiere de dos o tres portales; no es tan fácil como sólo bajar al Ningenkai.

—¿No hay otro Gotei cercano que pueda hacerse cargo?

—Estamos a sólo 4 años luz, Renji. Serán diez minutos entre portal y portal. Worf Thlhngan taichou, del Gotei 70, es el más cercano y en éste momento, como puedes ver en el diagrama, nosotros podemos llegar antes… me asombra que pongas objeciones…

Renji sonrió.

—No es eso, capitán. Estoy acostumbrado al shumpo, y los ikram son… caprichosos.

Byakuya esbozó apenas una leve sonrisa, el equivalente a carcajearse de su teniente.

—¿No tendrás miedo a volar, verdad? ¿O a esos bichos?

Renji confesaría lo último, primero muerto y después de tortura agónica.

—¡Claro que no!

—Me complace. Recoge tus cosas. Nos veremos en el portal en dos horas…

Urahara sonrió, una vez terminados los toques del gigai; hacer un Na'vi no era más difícil que hacer un humano. Y sería cómico ver al estirado capitán del Escuadrón Sexto trepar semidesnudo sobre un Ikram o sobre un Tndeakh y aparecerse de repente frente a la shinigami sustituta en Pandora, la Dama-Dragón, Mo'at, quien había mandado la llamada de auxilio. Renji entró al laboratorio, mirando los tanques de los dos gigantescos avatares. Fue turno de Mayuri para aparecer.

—Mhhmp —murmuró, disgustado, checando los últimos datos en su computadora—; deberíamos mandar a Akon o a Nemu, en el peor de los casos, Kisuke.

—Byakuya te parece alguien incompetente, Mayuri?

—¿Un noble educado para ser guerrero y su mono amaestrado?

—Nosotros tenemos que controlar el flujo espiritual desde aquí

—Ukitake es más reflexivo, mucho más observador…

—Y está seriamente enfermo… deja de renegar. Hay que vestirlos con estos gigai de Na'vi; apenas tenemos tiempo.

Renji tosió, educadamente.

—Ya sabíamos que estabas ahí, Abarai —dijo Mayuri—, como si tu presión espiritual no se sintiera claramente…

Renji se decidió por la respuesta prudente:

—Buenas tardes, Mayuri taichou, Urahara-san.

—¡Iooo, Renji! —Urahara sonrió, dejando colgar el abanico de su muñeca, abandonado el sombrero a rayas y vestido con el uniforme de Ciencias Biológicas de la División Doceava. Era raro verlo personificado como lo que en realidad había sido siempre; un científico morboso mas allá de todo límite.

—¿Estás listo?

—Si, Urahara-san. Kuchiki taichou quedó en encontrarme aquí; tenía que pasar a la mansión y dejar algunas instrucciones a Rikichi.

—Bueno, ya conoces el proceso: es exactamente igual que un gigai humano —sacó dos píldoras verdes—; esto es el idioma y esto otro, las costumbres. Obtendrán energía espiritual para subsistir de la misma que sostiene Pandora; la comida de los Na'vi y el aura electromagnética. Tu capitán sabe eso; no es la primera vez que se presenta ante Mo'at… ¿te gusta la selva?

Renji asintió. No, no le gustaba. La presión espiritual de Eywa era enorme, como ser aplastado por un reiatsu gigantesco, en oleadas, como meterse a una tina de plomo fundido, logrando apenas moverse. Byakuya era capaz de resistirlo, porque era el capitán más fuerte y el heredero con el mayor reiatsu de los Kuchiki. Para Genryuusai dono habría sido cosa de niños el ir a Pandora… pero moverse por todo el universo conocido era parte del entrenamiento de un shinigami y de momento, con la guerra terminada e Ichigo haciéndose cargo de toda la zona de Karakura… por no decir que de todo el hemisferio oriental, no había muchas preocupaciones para el Gotei 13. Por cierto, con un carajo, ¿Por qué no habían mandado a Ichigo en lugar de a ellos? Ah sí, porque era un idiota capaz de arruinar cualquier negociación y los Na'vi terminarían por echarlo a patadas, literalmente, de su pequeña luna.

Urahara le señaló el tanque sólo con la mirada; ésta vez, el gigai Na'vi era más parecido a Renji que la anterior. Los rasgos felinos se mantenían, junto con la piel azulada. Pero las marcas fosforescentes eran rojas y Urahara no había olvidado uno sólo de sus tatuajes ni el color de su cabello. El problema sería arrastrarse hasta el portal. Un na´vi pesaba en el Seireitei -misma gravedad del Ningenkai- alrededor de cuatrocientos kilos, sin contar con los tres metros de estatura.

Byakuya entró al laboratorio, seguido por un Rikichi que no dejaba de anotar minuciosamente todas sus órdenes. Con la más total de las indiferencias y a una sola señal, le indicó a Renji que se desnudara. Mayuri ni siquiera les hizo caso; Urahara no les quitó la vista de encima, mientras el científico de pelo azul vaciaba los tanques y dejaba los gigai al descubierto. Renji luchó sólo un momento por ponérselo; como fuera, estaba mucho más amplio que un gigai humano, que equivalía a ponerse un traje de lycra ajustado sobre el hakama. Rukia, Hisagi y Kira entraron en ese momento.

—¡Wow! ¡Han quedado geniales, Mayuri-taichou!

—¡Y qué esperaban, trío de idiotas! ¿Quién los invitó?

Akon se acercó, respetuosamente:

—Creo que es adecuada una despedida de sus amigos, capitán.

Rukia se aproximó a su nii-sama. Si Kuchiki lucía majestuoso bajo su forma humana, su gigai Na'vi no perdía uno sólo de sus detalles; el rostro felino, igualmente bello, las marcas fosforescentes del mismo tono de sus ojos ahora gatunos, gris azulado, el cabello suelto, retenido por los kenseikan y la larga trenza de conexión espiritual, el medallón aityri de color blanco, cubriendo parte de su pecho, con la flor de cerezo y el número seis, que lo distinguían como capitán y el largo fundoshi blanco, dejando caer su cola hacia un lado, el resto del cuerpo desnudo, Senbonzakura retenida ahora por un cinturón de cuero entretejido de cientos de cuentas blancas.

Renji se asomó tras él, la piel de un azul ligeramente más oscuro, lleno de las marcas negras de sus tatuajes y el cabello recogido en la coleta roja, con la trenza de conexión cayendo hasta la cintura, los ojos de tono rojo brillante, iguales que sus marcas fosforescentes del rostro, también rojas. En el brazo, el aytiri blanco que lo señalaba como teniente y Zabimaru, colgada de través sobre su pecho, en la funda de ala de ikram, profusamente tejida, con el kanji del escuadrón Sexto. Su fundoshi era negro y su cola caía hasta el piso y Hisagi y Kira no tardaron en hacer burla de ella.

—¡Ahora sí que has quedado hecho un mono!

Byakuya se inclinó hacia su hermana y se permitió un gesto que no haría, siendo humano; puso su gigantesca mano sobre la cabeza de ella y movió la otra en un elegante gesto, sin cambiar la solemnidad de su rostro.

—_Oel n'gati kame yia…_

Su acento era impecable; Rukia asintió, con una sonrisa de lado a lado. "Te veo". La frase más afectuosa que existe en Na'vi. Tomó la mano de su nii-sama (ahora de cuatro dedos) y la besó, con afecto. Byakuya se permitió sonreír; el gigai proyectaría sus sentimientos más íntimos, cosa que lograba controlar siendo humano, pero no Na'vi. En un momento, su rostro recuperó la solemnidad de siempre; se acercó a Mayuri, quien le entregó el arco y el carcaj ritual.

Renji golpeó a su amiga en el hombro, con un dedo gigantesco:

—¡Oy! ¿De mi no te despides?

Rukia le dio un tirón a su cola y todos soltaron la carcajada.

—¡Hey! ¡No es gracioso!

La shinigami se cubrió la cara.

—No lo es… es mortalmente cómico… ¿quién ha visto un gato rojo?

Por toda respuesta, Hisagi y Kira hicieron un coro de maullidos. Rukia puso esa cara de "si no regresan vivos, iré a rematarlos, personalmente". Kira tomó la mano de Renji.

—Cuídate, tarado… tendrás mucho que contarnos cuando regreses.

Hisagi lo palmeó en el muslo.

—Te envidio, Abarai.

Por primera vez, Renji sonrió satisfecho.

—Lo lamento, Hisagi-taichou… pero ésta vez, nos mandaron a nosotros, no al capitán del SanBantai y a su teniente. Tal vez la próxima.

El escándalo en la entrada vino a distraerles; Hinamori y Matsumoto. Ésta última se quedó boquiabierta y luego, saltó a su natural desparpajo.

—¡Que todos los dioses me amparen, Renji-kun! ¡De haber sabido que te ves buenísimo con ese gigai… mira nada más que trasero!

Hinamori le dio un codazo y Matsumoto frunció el ceño, con sus pechos rebotando.

—Venimos a desearles buena suerte, Renji-kun, Kuchiki-taichou.

Éste rebuscaba algo en su ropa, cuidadosamente doblada; la ginpaku. La puso en su cuello y los demás shinigami se dieron cuenta de que no había cambio alguno, en realidad, en el ahora enorme y azulado ser felino que contenía a su capitán. Kuchiki inclinó su cabeza, graciosamente, agradeciendo, sin decir una palabra. Al fondo, Urahara y Mayuri discutían:

—¡Es la declinación correcta!

—¡SIEMPRE has sido un astrónomo de porquería! Próxima Centauri no es ALFA Centauri!

Una educada tos los interrumpió.

—Estamos listos, Urahara, Mayuri-taichou —con un suspiro, éste los guió hacia el portal.

—Si terminan flotando en el vacío, se lo deberán al idiota de Kisuke.

Byakuya sonrió levemente.

—Más vale que no sea así.

Inclinó la cabeza, en un gesto de despedida. El portal los disolvió en menos de un segundo.

* * *

No sé de cuántos capítulos será esto. Suplico vuestra piedad y comprensión con mi propia demencia, que me pone a escribir incongruencias de ésta clase. Ojalá y os agrade y si no, dejádmelo saber en las reviews. De momento, no hay mucho que traducir del Na'vi. Los ikram son los dragones de cuatro alas que los Na'vi montan para volar. Los tndeakh, sus estilizados y hermosos caballos. Estoy tratando de hacer la traduccion más aproximada al Na'vi de "shinigami". Deseadme suerte. Namasté y gracias anticipadas por sus lecturas. FantasmaAlineal/Kitsune Gin.


	2. Chapter 2

2; Interrogantes

Mo'at juntó sus manos en el gesto de bienvenida, rodeada de sus feroces guardias. _LosQueCaminanDespuésDeMorir_ no aparecían seguido, a menos que Eywa ordenase que fueran llamados. Byakuya sonrió y tocó en el hombro a la sacerdotisa.

Mo'at hizo lo mismo, acariciando su hombro y su pecho. Los Na'vi eran táctiles, demasiado para el gusto de Byakuya; pero ese roce implicaba aceptación y no le era permitido a quien no fuese reconocido por los Clanes.

—Tantas lunas sin vernos, Caminante.

—Tantas, Mo'at sama. Hemos venido, de acuerdo al llamado de Eywa.

Mo'at hizo seña de que la siguieran, pero antes, miró a Renji sonriendo y acarició uno de sus tatuados hombros.

—Caminante Rojo… ¡Cuánto has crecido!

Renji se turbó; nunca sabía bien a bien cómo comportarse, si debía saludar o no o si debía interrumpir a su capitán o qué diablos le tocaba hacer. Afirmó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Mo'at, levantando con cuanta gracia podía, su otra mano y pasándola sobre su ceja izquierda, entre ambos.

—¿Así lo crees, Mo'at sama?

La mujer sonrió, dejando ver sus afilados caninos.

—Las marcas en tu rostro y tus brazos. Por fin son iguales a tus cabellos; tendremos que cuidarte mucho, Caminante… Aydell y Sy'undat te cazarán y te llevarán con ellas más rápido de lo que vuela el viento —lo golpeó, afectuosamente, en el hombro, riéndose—. Y ya no eres un niño. Tus hijos en el Clan serían hermosos…

Renji comprendió; Urahara se había esmerado en mantener esta vez sus tonos verdaderos en el gigai y no sólo el cabello rojo. Byakuya lo rodeó por los hombros.

—Renji es como un hijo para mí, Mo'at… pero no creo que esté aún listo para elegir mujer.

Ella caminó alrededor de él, inspeccionándolo y olfateándolo después. Negó con la cabeza.

—Byakuya, hijo de Eywa, el Caminante Rojo está más que preparado; no dejes que tu Renji se porte como los tarados que Venían del Cielo… vengan, Jeiksully les contará lo que está pasando.

Los demás Na'vi rieron. Byakuya sonrió, siguiéndola y dirigiendo una afilada mirada a Renji. El resto de los Na'vi, al verlos llegar, salió a darles la bienvenida, estirando sus manos hacia ellos, con afecto. Jeiksully, el nuevo jefe y Neytiri, su mujer, les esperaban en el círculo de fuego.

Jake se adelantó y abrazó a Byakuya.

—¡Hermanos Caminantes! ¡Tantas lunas!

—Tantas, Jeiksully-san —Byakuya puso su mano sobre el pecho del jefe Na'vi—; hemos venido de acuerdo al llamado de Eywa. ¿Qué es lo que les está perturbando?

Neytiri se adelantó y Renji contuvo la respiración, porque si había alguna mujer hermosa por sobre todas, sin importar la especie o el mundo al que pertenecía, esa era Omaticaya ' Neytiri. Las plumas naranja enredadas en su cabello delataban su status de mujer casada y sus cuatro collares de semilla, el de heredera de la tribu. Sus pechos apenas si aparecían cubiertos por un aytiri parecido al de su capitán y su gracia al caminar era pasmosa. Renji se consideró un torpe al verla y darse cuenta de que contenía la misma nobleza inherente de los Kuchiki, tanto la natural de Byakuya como la aprendida de Rukia.

_Maldita hora para tanto roce y toque, después de la total castidad a fuerzas, de parte del loco del capitán Mayuri y sus pretextos de que así los gigai funcionaran al máximo… Y yo con sólo el fundoshi, tsk._

Se quedó congelado cuando ella tocó su rostro y miró sus ojos. Se dirigió a su esposo.

—¡Mira Jake! ¡Tiene los ojos del color de los hongos ts'am!

De inmediato Renji se vio rodeado por los niños y los más jóvenes del clan, admirados de sus extraños colores y de su mismo aspecto Na'vi.

Jeiksully se limitó a sonreír… pero su rostro cambió al momento por uno más serio.

—Capitán Byakuya —dijo, en su inglés natal—algo no marcha… es mejor que me siga. Se trata del Árbol de Voces…

—Para eso estamos aquí.

—Entonces, síganme.

Y siguió lo que Renji más temía; saltar de árbol en árbol, cayendo y deslizándose por las hojas y golpeándose por todos lados, imposibilitado por el gigai de utilizar su shumpo, hasta llegar a la zona del Árbol Sagrado.

Desde el primer instante, los dos shinigami se percataron de lo que ocurría; el luminoso árbol tenía manchas oscuras en largos trechos de sus ramas.

—Reiatsu de hollow —dijo Byakuya a su teniente.

—Pero… en éste mundo ¿qué puede provocarlo, capitán?

Byakuya se volvió hacia Mo'at.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que está pasando esto?

Mo'at alzó las manos.

—Sólo dos lunas. Pensamos que cuando mudara las hojas, la oscuridad se iría. Pero hay voces perdidas y mucho miedo…

Byakuya se volvió hacia Jake.

—¿Todo tu equipo está bien? Me refiero a los que eligieron quedarse.

—¿Max? ¿Norm? Sí, capitán.

Neytiri intervino:

—Eso no es verdad, Jake. Norm no quiere cazar.

Byakuya trató de sacar conclusiones lo más rápido posible. Un cazador que se negara a hacerlo en una sociedad de cazadores simplemente no podría ser reconocido como un hombre del Clan. Automáticamente, causaría desarmonía. Sacó del bolsillo de su aitiry el comunicador de Urahara y luego, inclinando reverencialmente su cabeza, se dirigió hacia Mo'at:

—Dama Dragón… solicito tu permiso para orar ante el Árbol. Tal vez Eywa pueda decirme que sucede.

Mo'at asintió; Byakuya había pasado por todas las pruebas de los Na'vi, incluida la de volar un ikram. Renji, como su teniente, tuvo que pasar por lo mismo. Pero aunque el Clan los aceptó, Byakuya les advirtió que ellos no pertenecían a nadie, ni a Pandora, y que sus órdenes eran sólo cumplir con la voluntad de Eywa y caminar en el espacio entre mundos, cuidando de los espíritus perdidos, de ahí el nombre de Caminantes.

Además, como los mismos Na'vi ya lo habían confirmado, ni Renji ni Byakuya podían morir… cosa que causaba algo de temor entre los nativos. Como fuera, los shinigami tampoco permitieron que se les adorase como a dioses o personas especiales. Sólo podían mirar los caminos de quienes habían muerto y eso era todo. Ese era su trabajo.

Byakuya se inclinó frente al árbol y tomó su trenza de comunicación, abriéndola al extremo, conectando los filamentos en el sagrado acto de Sah'ey'lu, el Enlace Espiritual, con la larga hoja tubular brillante, salpicada de manchas oscuras. Ausencia de armonía, temor oculto, preocupación. La voz de Grace. En japonés -idioma que ni los Na'vi ni Jake comprenderían- habló con Urahara. El rubio y despeinado científico no tardó en situarse frente al monitor:

—¿Qué diablos está pasando allá, Kuchiki-taichou?

—Grace te manda saludos.

Urahara sonrió. Grace Augustine era de las pocas humanas con las que uno podía hablar de biología, largarse de parranda, beber hasta caer dormido y fumar como chimenea. Su paso por el Ojo de Eywa había sido especialmente penoso para Urahara, porque siempre había esperado volver a verla en el Seireitei, tenerla a su lado trabajando en la División Doce, renegando de la existencia de los shinigami -"no creo en cuentos de hadas, Kisuke"- y dirigiendo más experimentos que él y Mayuri juntos. Ahora, formaba parte de la entidad que dirigía un mundo libre de hollows y Urahara la extrañaba y envidiaba a la vez.

—No creo que nos haya llamado sólo para eso.

—No. Ella está tratando de avisar, la intranquilidad ha cundido en el Árbol. Alguien ha venido a orar, lleno de desesperación y las Voces no logran comprender sus sentimientos… si es que entiendo bien a Grace. No logro descifrar más.

—Haz una grabación espiritual y mándamela. Aquí tenemos mejores equipos que lo que llevas y la capacidad de tu sah'ey'lu es limitada, recuerda que estamos muertos.

—En éste momento, Kisuke.

—¿Hay algo más?

—El Árbol está… salpicado de manchas oscuras. Lo notamos como reiatsu de hollow.

—Imposible. Eywa como entidad es una fortaleza… algo está generando intranquilidad.

—O alguien, Grace insiste en ello. Neytiri-sama menciona que uno de los humanos no ha logrado adaptarse.

—¿Tanto escándalo por una sola persona?

—Es un mundo que jamás ha experimentado angustia, sólo equilibrio, Kisuke. Hasta donde he visto, se trata del Árbol de los Omaticaya solamente. Lo importante es que la infección no cunda.

—Averigua lo más que puedas; haré los análisis tan pronto la grabación me llegue. Y dale mis saludos a Jake…

Byakuya rompió el enlace y de inmediato se encaró al jefe:

—Quiero hablar con los que se quedaron contigo, Jake.

El cazador miró sobre el horizonte; Próxima se estaba ocultando y no era seguro salir por la noche hacia las Montañas Hallellujah.

—No antes de mañana, Byakuya… Max está en nuestro hogar, pero Norman fue a las Hallellujah.

—¿Qué hace ahí, si me permites preguntar?

Jake meneó la cabeza, como lo haría el humano que anteriormente había sido.

—Insiste en documentar toda la historia, toda la biología, todo. Como si Grace siguiera viva… a veces no lo entiendo. Pero ya sabes que es un científico.

Byakuya miró fijamente al Na'vi.

—Max también es uno… y está aquí.

Los ojos de Jake demostraron cierta alarma.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Crees que él... ?

El shinigami suspiró, pensativo.

—No quiero pensar en nada, Jake ¿Nos permites aceptar tu hospitalidad por una noche?

—Por las que sean necesarias, Caminante. Este asunto me molesta… no es algo tangible, algo con lo que podamos luchar. Mo'at está preocupada. El clan también… no quieren acercarse al Árbol y sabes que no podemos vivir sin estar en contacto con Eywa. Nuestra Madre provee de todo y fue ella quien pidió a Mo'at que ustedes Caminaran hasta acá. Haremos lo que nos pidas —Jake puso una mano sobre el pecho de Byakuya y éste le correspondió, con el mismo serio afecto, como iguales.

El grupo entero regresó a la base del Árbol Hogar.

* * *

Norman salió del Contenedor de Enlace, suspirando. Su avatar estaba en cama, al otro lado de la cámara de aislamiento, descansando. Se sentía más agotado por la tristeza que por el trabajo en sí… pero le faltaban cosas por documentar y sacó su padd de notas, conectándolo a la computadora. No quedaban más que las fichas de grabación, el escritorio y su silla y su propio catre. El refrigerador estaba vacío… pero aún había algunas fotos pegadas en la puerta.

Te'enzi, con su arco y su sonrisa, al lado de Norm, en su avatar, uno con sus marcas de iniciación como hombre aún frescas y el otro, con su vieja y parchada ropa terrestre.

Norm acarició la foto con un dedo. Y las demás de ambos… incluso la del túmulo conmemorativo, después de que uno de esos leones, de piel húmeda y gris, lograra asesinarlo por defender a Norm. El biólogo se dejó caer en la silla y lloró, amargamente.

Había perdido no sólo a un amigo, si no al que más amaba.

Nunca se lo había dicho, no tenía idea de cómo habría reaccionado el cazador.

Y Norman no era ningún tonto; si aceptaba pasar por el Ojo de Eywa y se convertía en uno del Clan, tendría que elegir a una mujer… y no podía confesarle a Jake y a Max que él no era como el resto.

Había orado frente al Árbol de Voces, pidiendo consejo a Grace. Y había tratado de morir, innumerables veces, sin conseguirlo. Por ahora, tenía tres venenos que podría usar; necesitaba que pareciera un accidente… un suicidio era impensable entre los na'vi. La energía para vivir era prestada, pero uno no podía rechazar ese préstamo. Ahora, el Árbol se estaba oscureciendo en tramos y se negaba a contestarle.

La culpa se lo estaba comiendo ¿Por qué había tenido la fortuna de quedarse en Pandora y a la vez, la desgracia de ser como era? ¿Cuántas veces los fuertes brazos de Te'enzi lo habían rodeado para expresarle no sólo afecto, sino para protegerlo de sus incontables torpezas? ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido dejar el medidor de frecuencias titilando, sabiendo que ello podría atraer fauna peligrosa? El recuerdo del cazador, muerto en sus brazos, y el aullar de su madre y sus hermanos, el dolor y la pena que casi lo había vuelto loco los primeros días regresaron como si jamás hubieran perdido fuerza Se dejó caer en su catre, llorando hasta dormirse de agotamiento y tristeza.

Soñó con Ikram enormes, que tenían profundos agujeros en el pecho, oscuros como la noche y la soledad…


	3. Chapter 3 Deducciones

Soundtrack: You could be happy, Snow Patrol.

Sobre ideas originales y sospechosas, a las que no se les pone disclaimer –ojo, reportad a Jim Cameron, por hacer un "fic" llamado "Avatar" sobre una obra que ya existía, sin hacer disclaimer- leed, si podéis, "La balada de la infeliz G'Mell", de Cordwainer Smith, sobre una mujer gato… de color azul, que liberó a su pueblo, gracias a la ayuda de un guerrero terrestre. XDXD ¿Os suena conocido? El libro es de 1960. Este cap, para las que se dedican a la crítica y no tienen vida real fuera del teclado…

Namasté.

FantasmaAlineal.

3; Deducciones

Byakuya contempló los cambios en Renji; lo que había sido su coleta de "piña", por encima de la trenza de comunicación, estaba ahora cuidadosamente anudada en trenzas diminutas, adornadas con colmillos de lobo gris en las puntas, teñidos de rojo, haciendo juego con su cabello y dándole el aspecto espléndido de un Na'vi de un color distinto al resto. Antes de que el noble dijera nada, Abarai se disculpó:

—Fue idea de Aydell, capitán…

Byakuya se dignó elevar una ceja; Aydell, la hermana menor de Neytiri, rondaba a Renji como una chiquilla que quiere un gato nuevo y ya había decidido que Renji ERA ese gato.

Jake no tardó en aparecer, seguido de su escolta; deberían subir hasta casi la punta del Arbol Casa para llamar a sus ikran y así, partir a las montañas. Kuchiki cloqueó al igual que el resto y Shirotoruk apareció de inmediato, reconociéndolo al instante. El ikran era de color blanco, manchado de negro, los mismos colores que Byakuya usaba. De paso, los Na'vi le habían tatuado la marca que el Caminante llevaba, en una de sus alas. Renji no recordaba el nombre de su propio ikran, sólo sabía que tenía que montarlo rápido y hacer el enlace antes de que lo atacara… hasta que lo vio bajar. Enteramente negro y los ojos amarillos, la expresión de total malicia en su rostro de dragón y un guiño en el ojo inferior izquierdo y ¿Qué animal de Pandora lo reconocería de esa manera? El ikran estiró su larga lengua y lamió la mejilla de Renji, provocando la risa de los demás y éste se enfureció en cuanto adivinó de quién se trataba.

—¿Yoruichi? —el dragón se inclinó majestuosamente y tendió su propio sa'heylu; Renji hizo el enlace, logrando que el diálogo entre ambos pasara inadvertido para el resto.

"—¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí, Yourichi?"

"—Huy, huy, cuánto enojo, Abarai Renji: es obvio que Kisuke me mandó a cuidarlos"

"—¿Y por qué en ese gigai?"

"—En el Ningenkai de la Tierra, es cómodo ser gato. Aquí, es mucho mejor volar. Además, les contaré a las chicas que te llevé encima y que yo tuve el control, todo el tiempo"

"—Sobre mi cadáver ¿Por qué no fuiste a molestar a mi capitán?"

El ikran pareció sonreír, rugiendo en voz baja.

"—Byakuya bo no tiene sentido del humor. Espera a que le ganemos a llegar a las Hallellujah"

"—Yourichi, no, espera… tenemos que seguir a Jake, ¡ESPERA!"

Era evidente que la Diosa de la Velocidad no tenía la intención de esperar a nadie y si tenía, en cambio, todas las ganas de llegar a las Montañas Flotantes antes que los mismísimos guías Na'vi.

"—No seas tonto, Renji. Se supone que son Caminantes, que conocen más de todos los mundos y más de Pandora que los Na'vi"

"—No lo había pensado así"

"—Agárrate bien. Ya sabes que no todo en este mundo es miel sobre hojuelas"

"—¿Y mi capitán?"

"—No es un bebé, viene con el resto de la escolta. Déjalo a él con la diplomacia y tú, consigue los datos para Kisuke. Cuanto antes sepamos qué está pasando, más pronto volveremos al Seireitei"

Renji no discutió; como siempre, la antigua Comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales sabía bien qué hacer y cómo moverse en terreno hostil. Se ajustó las gafas de ala de mosca y lanzando un grito salvaje, saltaron en picada, ganando velocidad hasta perderse del resto.

* * *

La noche anterior Tika'iia acarició despacio los hombros de Max, mientras éste y Renji comían, un grupo más integrado al gran círculo de fuego del centro. Renji tuvo que admitir que los rollos de antílope asado junto con las nueces tostadas y el agua dulce recolectada de las hojas de lirio estaban verdaderamente deliciosos y ni Tika'iia ni Max eran unos avarientos como Urahara en cuanto a la comida. Al final, se comió tres de esas frutas que parecían manzanas azules, con sabor entre moras y uvas. Claro, tendría que cazarles después un antílope entero, para demostrar su agradecimiento, pero en ese momento ni siquiera pensó en la dificultad del pago; se atiborró de la deliciosa comida de los Na'vi, quienes lo miraban, asombrados. Al parecer, Caminar Entre Los Mundos producía un gran apetito…

Tika'iia alzó al pequeño Max en brazos y comenzó a amamantarlo, cantándole en voz baja, mientras Max y Renji conversaban, a la luz muriente del fuego:

—Eres feliz.

No fue una pregunta, sino la afirmación de un hecho.

—Mas de lo que pude imaginar jamás, Renji.

—¿Cómo lograste adaptarte a todo esto?

—¿Después de haber sido un nerd? —Max rió—no fue sencillo. Tika'iia me enseñó a cazar, a sobrevivir, a montar, a volar. Norman diseñó mi propio avatar y Mo'at hizo el paso por el Ojo de Eywa, para que yo dejara atrás mi cuerpo terrestre, me imagino que de forma parecida a los avatares que ustedes llevan encima…

Renji no ocultó su asombro. Max le guiñó un ojo:

—¿Kuchiki Byakuya? ¿"Blanco Árbol"? y Abarai Renji ¿"El que Lo Sigue"? —el científico rió, después de pronunciar los nombres y su significado.

—¿Cómo es que sabes… ?

—¿Cuántos idiomas terrestres crees que tuvimos que dominar, antes de comprender el Na'vi? Grace nos despellejaba el cerebro por las noches. Y es notorio que están usando avatares, como los que usábamos nosotros, si bien, desconozco sus capacidades para… atravesar tanto espacio sin naves, Renji.

Éste se miró las manos y al piso: los hongos fosforescentes y las hojas inundaban con su belleza -salvaje, inocente- la fauna que rodeaba al Árbol Casa. Se encaró a Max:

—Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerías.

—Estoy seguro de que no. Como lo estoy de que conocían a Grace y de que ella o Mo'at los llamó, a través de Eywa: no sé cómo lo consiguieron y cómo es que saben que algo está mal con el Árbol de Voces, Renji. Tan mal, que pone en peligro todo el equilibrio de Pandora.

Renji asintió, suspirando. Max no era un tipo para tenerse a menos, pese a su aspecto bonachón, el biólogo con-quien-sabe-cuántos-doctorados prevalecía sobre el Na'vi y no había perdido su capacidad de observación ni deducción.

—¿Qué hay de Norm?

Max tomó una briznita de hierba y la entretejió en sus dedos.

—No sé qué pensar. Curamos las heridas de su avatar. Se niega a pasar por el Ojo de Eywa, es decir, abandonar su cuerpo de terrestre y volverse totalmente Na'vi. Jake ha hablado con él innumerables veces. Mo'at dice que su corazón está inundado de una gran tristeza, él insiste en que está feliz de estar en Pandora. Antes vivía con nosotros, aquí, en el Árbol Casa. Pero desde que murieron varios cazadores, hace dos lunas, se niega a regresar. Es como si se considerara culpable… esas cosas ocurren. Pandora no es un mundo inofensivo. Norm tiene su propia rutina; sale en su avatar a recoger y clasificar muestras biológicas y duerme en forma humana, por las noches. Está totalmente solo. Jake lo visita de vez en cuando…

Renji le arrojó una piedrita.

—Oye, Sherlock, descubriste que nosotros estamos relacionados con ustedes, como terrestres, de alguna forma ¿y me dices que no sabes qué tiene Norm?

Max le guiñó un ojo:

—Mo'at se lo dijo a tu capitán "hace dos lunas que el Árbol de Voces está así". No es ninguna coincidencia. Luego, ustedes aparecen… ¿de la nada? Y no es la primera vez, no. Tienen preeminencia sobre los otros chamanes y Línea Directa con Eywa, por decirlo de alguna forma. Pertenecen a todos los Clanes y a ninguno, a la vez. Los Na'vi los respetan y les conceden Palabra. Es más, les demuestran afecto y respeto. Los conocen desde antes de que llegáramos nosotros. Toda la información estaba a mano, Renji. En cuanto a Norm, es evidente que tiene algún problema serio, que lo está ocultando y que eso, afecta a Eywa de alguna forma que nosotros -Jake y yo- y los Na'vi desconocen cómo resolver, pero que Grace tiene idea, sin poder hacer nada y que Mo'at lo presiente. No sé quién de las dos se hizo cargo de llamarlos, pero eso es irrelevante.

—Pero dijiste que no sabías qué pensar de Norm.

—Y es verdad. No tengo pistas claras sobre su comportamiento porque el muy maldito no se ha dejado observar lo suficiente, es decir, se alejó en cuanto pudo. Lo que sea que lo esté afectando, podemos descubrirlo… pero no estando a más de cien kilómetros. La última vez que lo revisé, físicamente, se hallaba totalmente sano. Entonces —Max se tocó la sien y el corazón—el problema está en otro lado. No veo cómo algo que afecta a uno de nuestra vieja tripulación, pueda dañar al Árbol de Voces al grado de llamar a "Los Caminantes".

Renji asintió, exhalando, mientras pensaba. Si Norm tenía un reiatsu elevado, como ser humano, era posible que esa cualidad se potenciara en su avatar. Si estaba sufriendo por algo, ese reiatsu podría descontrolarse al pasar por el Ojo de Eywa. Un alma sin control y llena de tristeza, como lo había dicho Mo'at, bien podía generar un hollow. Un hollow con la fuerza de un Na'vi, conectado a Eywa…

Por Kami…

Renji se levantó de inmediato.

—Gracias, Max, por la cena y la hospitalidad. Agradece de mi parte a Tika; tengo que hablar con mi cap… es decir, con Byakuya.

Max sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Renji-kun, conmigo no tienes que fingir. Sé perfectamente lo que significa "taichou"; espero que la información te sirva… y que algún día me cuentes la verdad sobre ustedes.

Renji lo palmeó en el hombro y recibió la misma palmada de despedida.

—Ya te lo dije Max; te juro que no me lo creerías.

Al saltar de rama en rama, para llegar a las vainas de descanso, notó su corazón acelerado: el panorama se presentaba ominoso. Tomó aire antes de saltar a la siguiente rama, tranquilizándose, seguro de que Kuchiki-taichou, con su lógica eficacia de siempre, sabría cómo resolver todo aquello.

* * *

Norman estiró los brazos frente al escritorio y luego, se frotó los ojos; había amanecido ya. Sólo había logrado dormir cuatro horas, pero no importaba; el enorme cansancio en su cuerpo y su corazón no desaparecería, de cualquier manera. Estaba revisando las notas en el PADD cuando advirtió el ruido.

Flop flop flop.

Sacudió la cabeza sin hacer caso y se concentró en la lectura; dos especies mamíferas, una acuática, tres de aves. Bien, muy bien; todos los datos grabados en las cámaras se correlacionaban con sus observaciones y las muestras.

Flop flop flop.

¿Qué carajo era eso? Miró al techo del búnker-cabaña, antes de escuchar el golpe del aterrizaje. Debía de haberlo reconocido; el aleteo inconfundible de un ikran. Jake sabía muy bien cómo descender con gracia, así que indudablemente, era Max. Con cierto fastidio, se dirigió a la cámara de enlace y se recostó en ella, sabiendo que el computador activaría la secuencia. Se miró en el espejo, antes de salir al "jardín"; Max había dejado sus cabellos rubios en el avatar y Norm no se entretenía en peinarlos, más allá de mantener bien hecha su trenza de comunicación; en ese momento, un bebé orangután de la Tierra, habría tenido un peinado más decente. Su ropa estaba hecha una desgracia, pero la mantenía todo lo limpia posible. Admiró el desorden en la habitación y trató de no pensar en lo que eso representaba, tomó aire y abrió la puerta, saltando al césped.

Quien estaba sobre el búnker no era Max, con Pallea, su ikran. Era un guerrero, evidentemente, pero Norm no recordaba haber visto a nadie así, jamás, en ninguno de los clanes; la estilizada figura de todo Na'vi… cubierta de tatuajes tribales negros, el cabello de un rojo hiriente, trenzado como para una ceremonia, los ojos del mismo tono increíble, el taparrabo frontal anudado de forma extraña, del mismo color de los tatuajes y ¡un collar de comunicación y un brazalete con un símbolo que él conocía, un símbolo terrestre!

_Roku Bantai…_

Por si fuera poco, el guerrero estaba hablando con su ikran -un animal igualmente extraño, totalmente negro- no verbalmente, sino a través del sa'heylu. Norm se dio cuenta de que ellos ni siquiera lo miraban, entrecerró los ojos y decidió correr el riesgo.

—Okaeri nasai, senshi-san…

Renji se atragantó y lo miró de inmediato.

"—Te dije que tocaras la puerta, idiota"

El teniente del Sexto Escuadrón se volvió hacia Yourichi y le mostró los dientes, separando el sa'heylu. Bajó de un salto desde el techo y respondió en Na'vi.

—Te veo, Norm Spellman.

—No tengo la menor duda de eso ¿Quién eres?

La descortesía fue patente.

—Me llamo Abarai Renji. Pero puedes decirme Renji; soy un Caminante.

Norman conocía perfectamente la leyenda. Mo'at había insistido en que no se trataba de una leyenda, que los Caminantes vagaban por el Espacio entre los mundos, para regresar a los Espíritus Perdidos al lugar donde el Tiempo nacía y mantener así, el Orden entre todas las Voces. Por un momento, pensó en no tomarlo en serio, pero nacían demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza como para descalificar las evidencias.

—Pruébalo. Demuéstrame que eres un Caminante… y no un japonés, de la Tierra, metido en un avatar como el mío.

El ikran posado en el techo pareció morirse de risa, cloqueando. Renji lo miró de forma asesina. Luego, se encaró a Norm:

—No tengo una forma de demostrártelo, no me creerías, Norm.

El científico se acercó al guerrero; lo primero que advirtió fue que era insólitamente bello, la mandíbula de lobo y el tatuaje en sus cejas. Sacó su bisturí del bolsillo y lo hirió rápidamente, en el brazo.

—¡Hey! ¡No hay razón para eso! ¡No vengo a hacerte daño!

La herida no sangró.

Norm abrió enormemente los ojos. Hirió a Renji dos veces más; sólo aparecieron finas líneas en la piel de su pecho y abdomen, donde el bisturí se hundiera, se borraron casi inmediatamente y luego, nada. Ni una gota de sangre ni evidencia de herida.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, el silbar de los demás ikran y el aleteo lo hicieron mirar al cielo; Jake, los tres cazadores de su escolta y… otro extraño.

Éste era diferente. Sólo llevaba la trenza del sa'heylu y los negros cabellos sueltos sobre la espalda, retenidos por unos extraños adornos blancos; una bufanda -¿seda?- alrededor del cuello y el mismo anudado diferente en el taparrabo frontal. Colgando sobre su pecho, un collar aytiri, tejido en cuentas blancas y negras. La frase en cuentas negras era clara; _Roku Bantai no Taichou_. Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón. Norman hizo memoria; el otro kanji era un nombre propio ¿Kuchiki? La sonrisa de Jake y su voz terminaron por desviar su mirada.

—¡Norm! ¡Hermano!

—Hola soldado… ¿qué andan haciendo por acá?

Los dos se abrazaron con afecto. Byakuya sonrió y Renji no tardó en colocarse a su lado. Hablaron, en voz baja:

—Nos entiende, capitán. Me saludó en nuestro idioma.

Byakuya suspiró, molesto. Urahara y sus ideas.

—Debimos habernos quitado las insignias —respondió a Renji, pensando una solución rápida. Aunque si Norm les entendía, sería más sencillo encarar la situación con él.

—No te preocupes, Abarai. Veré de qué forma hablamos con él, a solas.

—Sí, capitán.

—Byakuya, no te olvides de llamarme por mi nombre.

Renji se limitó a asentir. Jake hablaba en inglés con Norm; parecían estar discutiendo.

—¿Te crees que no conozco esos símbolos? Son avatares, son terrestres, como nosotros.

—¡Estás loco!

—¡Claro que no! Estudié en la Universidad de Tokio junto con Grace, tres años del doctorado de biología en ese maldito idioma, con un profesor que estaba loco y era un degenerado ¿Cómo se llamaba el tipo ése? ¡Urahara! ¡Nunca había conocido a nadie que hiciera perder la seriedad a Grace Augustine y te aseguro que recuerdo al menos mil kanji!

Byakuya se adelantó y alzó una mano:

—Douzo yoroshiku, Norman-san —siguió hablando en el mismo idioma, ante el desconcierto de Jake. Los demás Na'vi no se asombraron; los Caminantes hablaban cualquier idioma.

Byakuya continuó:

—Mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya… aunque seguramente, logró leerlo. Puedo decirle que estos cuerpos —se señaló a sí mismo—son avatares. Pero no como los que ustedes crearon.

—¿Entonces? —el enojo en Norm era patente.

Kuchiki no pudo evitar sonreír:

—Estos los hizo Urahara Kisuke, los llamamos gigai. Y los Na'vi nos conocen como Caminantes...

¿Urahara Kisuke? Norm lo miró, estupefacto. No podía ser. Respondió de forma seca:

—Sé de la Leyenda.

—Me alivia saber eso, porque así, podrá entendernos mejor. En realidad, somos shinigami…

Shinigami.

Dioses de la Muerte. Custodios del equilibrio entre el mundo de los vivos y de los Muertos. Encargados de purificar la oscuridad en las almas sufrientes y de liberar a las que permanecían atadas. Dioses inferiores hechos de reiatsu, pura energía espiritual. Ordenados en ejércitos, rangos y batallones, con diferentes poderes y tipos de magia, de acuerdo a sus dioses regentes. Norm recordaba la mitología como si la hubiera escuchado ayer, bebiendo sake con Grace y Urahara, en un atardecer de invierno en Tokio. Soltó la carcajada… hasta que se dio cuenta de que Byakuya hablaba en serio. El noble se volvió hacia Jake Sully.

—Hermano, quisiéramos hablar con Norm ¿podemos entrar a la cabaña? Así, nuestros espíritus descansarían un poco, fuera de nuestros avatares.

Jake saltó, mirando asombrado al capitán: Norm tenía razón.

—¿Quiénes… qué cosa son ustedes, Byakuya?

—Caminantes, Jake. Y usamos diferentes cuerpos según el mundo al que lleguemos —puso una cálida mano sobre el hombro del otro—te aseguro que puedes confiar en nosotros. Tu amigo necesita ayuda, sólo Eywa podía llamarnos.

Byakuya confió en el entrenamiento grabado en el avatar. Él no era una persona táctil, ni siquiera con la más cercana a él, Rukia. Sabiendo eso, Urahara había diseñado la píldora de "costumbres", a modo de que no se les pasara ningún detalle. Le incomodaba, pero no más que el gigai sobre su cuerpo o el sabor a almendras en el aire de Pandora.

Jake se veía dudoso.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?

Byakuya lo miró a los ojos:

—Ve al Árbol. Habla con Grace.

—¡Ya lo hice! ¡Ella no puede responderme!

—Por eso nos llamó, Jake. Para encontrar las respuestas. ¿Confiarás en nosotros?

Jake dudó dos minutos, luego asintió. Byakuya añadió:

—Nos veremos esta noche en el Árbol Casa, hermano…

* * *

Norman sirvió las tres tazas de lliquth; el mismo aroma y color del café. Renji tiritó un poco; aunque el clima dentro de la cabaña era confortable, no estaba acostumbrado a usar sólo el fundoshi. Byakuya no parecía objetar. Norm los miró suspirando y les pasó un par de batas de papel; al otro lado de la barrera, los tres avatares descansaban.

—Quiero creerles, capitán Kuchiki pero…

—Eywa se comunicó hace cinco días con Urahara, doctor Spellman. Deme un minuto.

Byakuya sacó su intercomm de la funda de Senbonzakura:

—Urahara, aquí Kuchiki.

La voz tardó en llegar y la memoria de Norman no tardó ni un segundo en aterrarse, porque la voz era la misma y el tono de burla no había cambiado y a él… le constaba que Urahara Kisuke ESTABA MUERTO, ahogado en algún arrecife de Australia y él y Grace habían recibido la notificación de la Universidad de Tokio y…

—No puedo imaginar que hayas tenido que llamarme, Byakuya.

—No hubo otra forma de que nos creyera.

—Déjame hablar con él…

Desde la diminuta pantalla, la imagen del rubio y despeinado ex capitán de la Doceava División sonrió a su antiguo alumno.

—Hola, doctor Spellman, ¿tan escéptico como siempre?

—No sé que se traen ustedes o qué cosa son pero…

—Hiciste trampa dos veces en el examen de citoquímica, con el doctor Satoshi, Norm. Estabas enamorado de Risako-chan y ella apostó con sus amigas dos botellas de sake que lograría seducirte. Lo logró y Grace te dio una paliza por no tener cuidado con las chicas. El decano iba a expulsarnos a Grace y a mí y tú te echaste la culpa por el incendio. Hablas diez idiomas y eres un tímido enfermo que no puede hablar de sexo…

Norm estalló:

—¡Y usted, doctor Urahara, es la persona más poco seria que he conocido! ¡Siempre tomaba a broma todas nuestras investigaciones y hacía perder el tiempo a la doctora Augustine! ¿Cómo es posible que mezclara su colección de hentai en la Biblioteca Central? Además…

Y, en ese momento, Norm se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba hablando con Urahara Kisuke, doctor en Biología, Reflectancias, Genética y quién sabe cuántas cosas más. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Urahara soltó la carcajada:

—Creo que con eso basta, Byakuya. ¿Pueden explicarle, con precisión y calma, por qué están ahí? Haz lo posible por no llamarme; perturbamos demasiado el reiatsu reinante.

Kuchiki asintió y cerró el intercomm, volviéndolo a su funda. Miró a Renji y éste terminó su taza de un sorbo, sonriendo. Abarai era menos intimidante; una de sus enormes manos cayó suavemente sobre el hombro de Norm… y por alguna razón, éste se sintió atravesado por aquellos ojos de lobo, tan profundamente rojos, del mismo tono salvaje de sus cabellos, sueltos ahora, fuera del avatar…

¿Cómo se sentiría… tocarlos, acariciarlos, quedar envuelto en ellos?

Contuvo la respiración, borrando la imagen de su mente, de inmediato, sintiendo culpa y el dolor de siempre, retornando. No pensó que el impasible noble frente a él había notado el salto en su reiatsu.

—¿Y bien, doctor Spellman? ¿Por dónde quiere que empecemos?

Norm se apartó de Renji y fue por el PADD. Metódico como siempre, listaría cada pregunta…


	4. Chapter 4

Ni la canción ni los personajes de Bleach o de Avatar me pertenecen. Las frases de la canción son meras citas. Namasté y gracias por leerme y por las reviews. Kitsune Gin/FA.

Soundtrack; Say when de The Fray

4.- Ausencia de opciones

Renji pudo notar el temblor en los ojos del biólogo. Y la confusión en el reiatsu. Byakuya se limitó a mirarlo y el teniente comprendió al instante que dos personas interrogándolo implicaba intimidación. Así que se levantó y se fue a curiosear por la biblioteca, mientras su capitán hablaba, en voz calmada y tranquila, con Norman.

Halló el álbum de fotos y de inmediato se puso a verlo. Fue cuando notó las últimas. Saltar a conclusiones no le llevó mucho tiempo y, al volverse a los dos que estaban frente a frente, en la pequeña mesa, advirtió el dolor en la expresión de Norman.

—Comprenda, Byakuya-sama… no es algo de lo que pueda hablar.

Kuchiki elevó una ceja, sin cambiar su expresión. Renji se mordió la lengua por dentro ¿Por qué no habían mandado a alguien más sensible para esto, como Kyoraku taichou? Ciertamente, su capitán era alguien capaz, valiente y todo eso, pero sus dotes sociales distaban mucho de ser buenas y su presencia, imponente como siempre, no facilitaba las cosas al resto del mundo.

—Queremos comprender, Norman-san. Sabemos que tienes un problema; tu reiatsu lo dice.

El biólogo lo miró, incrédulo:

—¿Cómo diablos alguien como yo va a tener fuerza espiritual?

—Con toda seguridad, se debió a tu cercanía con Urahara. Suele suceder que las capacidades espirituales despiertan si llegas a estar cerca de un poderoso reiatsu. Eso pasó con nuestro shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo. Verás, él es un Caminante VIVO, un Dios de la Muerte que puede actuar como tal, pese a que aún no está muerto. Pero su reiatsu era tremendo y estaba descontrolado… fue Kuchiki Rukia, mi hermana, quien lo ayudó a realizarlo. Si estás afectando tanto al Árbol de Voces, me parece que tienes un problema parecido, mezclado con otra cosa y ello, altera a Eywa o por lo menos, al Árbol de los Omaticaya.

Renji intervino:

—Mo'at-sama dijo que llevabas una gran tristeza contigo —le mostró las fotos—¿Tiene que ver con esto?

Te'enzi.

Norman se enfureció en un instante y le arrebató las fotografías. El capitán Kuchiki sólo alzó la barbilla un segundo, instando a Renji a que siguiera hablando:

—¿Es eso, verdad? Estás triste y desolado porque él murió…

Norm dejó las fotos en la mesa, las manos a los lados sobre ella, la cabeza inclinada, los hombros hundidos, el dolor patente en la voz quebrada que siguió:

—Ustedes… ustedes no pueden imaginar cuánto… cómo…

Renji no se detuvo:

—Le amabas ¿Verdad? Y nunca pudiste decírselo ¿Por qué?

Norman alzó el rostro, bañado en llanto:

—No había forma de hacerlo. No la hay, en éste mundo.

El teniente y su capitán se miraron. Fue turno de Byakuya:

—¿Podrías ser más claro, Norm? ¿Lo que Renji dice es cierto?

El biólogo asintió. El capitán suspiró, algo impaciente:

—Eso no es un crimen, Norm.

—No en su Seireitei, capitán. Ni siquiera en la Tierra. Estamos en Pandora; una sociedad de cazadores, post paleolítica, donde la existencia de parejas heterosexuales es una NECESIDAD social; mueren muchos en la cacería, las estructuras familiares son necesarias o los Clanes simplemente desaparecerían.

Renji frunció el ceño, molesto:

—De donde yo vengo, Norm, las familias no existen. Algunos adultos reunían a unos cuantos niños y teníamos que vivir todos juntos, robando… cazando, si así quieres oírlo. Y el querer a un hombre no te hará menos valiente, ni un mal cazador ni alguien despreciable para el resto del Clan.

—¿Qué idea tienes, Renji-kun? —La voz de Norm era retadora.

—Max me dijo que no completaste jamás el Entrenamiento ni la Iniciación como cazador. Y sin embargo, subrayó que sabes seguir un rastro, que eres capaz de sobrevivir solo en éste ambiente —señaló hacia la ventana—; que es todo, menos amigable y que sólo necesitarías montar un ikran. En todo caso, podríamos mostrarte cómo afinar tu puntería con el arco y la flecha… pero ni siquiera creo que eso te haga falta. Vives de lo que cazas, ¿verdad?

Norm se sentó.

—Aclaremos esto, teniente. Si completo el Entrenamiento y paso el Renacimiento o Iniciación, si logro montar un ikran o uno de los caballos, ello me volverá candidato a pasar por el Ojo de Eywa y tendría que abandonar éste cuerpo humano.

—No veo…

—No, no lo ves. Si me convierto en un hombre del Clan, tendré dos cosas más el DERECHO y la OBLIGACIÓN de elegir a una mujer, ¿comprendes? Tendré que formar una familia y no puedo hacer eso.

Byakuya se adelantó:

—Norman-san, en TODAS las sociedades que hemos visitado, en los distintos mundos, siempre han existido parejas del mismo sexo, así sean una minoría. Lamentablemente, Kisuke no está con nosotros pero estoy seguro de que hay datos… zoológicos incluso.

—Y tiene razón —lo interrumpió Norm—, hay una gran cantidad de especies que no necesitan un macho y una hembra para reproducirse. Incluso aquí, en Pandora. Eso es lo que he estado haciendo todos estos meses. —Se alisó el cabello, en un gesto desalentado—buscando muestras, catalogando flores, plantas, animales y es igual que en todas partes. Cuando la biología no permite un macho y una hembra o suficientes de los dos, las parejas de un mismo sexo se dan, sin que ello altere el número de la especie.

—¿Entonces?

Norman abrió la pantalla tridimensional del PADD y comenzó a escribir con sus dedos sobre la hoja transparente.

—Es muy sencillo, Renji, capitán Kuchiki; cada especie inteligente tiene un desarrollo tecnológico de diferentes sentidos. En el caso de los Na'vi, ellos no lo necesitan. Los enlaces biológicos con su propio mundo hacen innecesaria una evolución hacia la tecnología, como la que tuvimos nosotros. Los Clanes permanecen unidos y estables. Eywa sostiene todo el equilibrio y no toma partido en especial por nadie. Si tomamos como ejemplo una sociedad terrestre de la misma edad tecnológica… digamos, los massai, cazadores en el África, el equilibrio entre muertos y vivos se sostiene porque no hay guerreros homosexuales, ¿me explico? Una pareja de cazadores del mismo sexo, fueran hombres o mujeres aparentaría cierto desequilibrio en el número de nacimientos. Y subrayo "aparentaría" porque la especie en general, no sufriría desequilibrio. Hay razones genéticas para la homosexualidad en una especie y es parte de la vida de ésta. En el caso de los Na'vi, no he encontrado, en ningún Clan, ninguna mención a parejas del mismo sexo. Tampoco Grace lo halló… pero no era algo preocupante. Dimos por hecho de que se trataba de la etapa de vida de la especie.

—Pero acabas de decirnos que hay animales que son homosexuales aquí en Pandora. Los Na'vi deben saberlo.

—Y con toda seguridad, no les importa o no hacen caso de ello, Renji.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Renji dió un manotazo sobre la mesa—Si la familia es tan importante ¿Qué sucede con los niños de los cazadores muertos? ¿Los que quedan huérfanos?

Norm abrió la boca y la cerró, sin decir palabra, sin entender hacia dónde se dirigía el shinigami. Tecleó algunos datos en la hoja transparente.

—De acuerdo al ritual de Hermanamiento, se reparten entre otros miembros de la familia. Aunque hay algunas variantes. En el Clan de las Llanuras, por ejemplo, el hermano mayor del cazador muerto toma a la esposa como segunda pareja pero no se aparea con ella y sólo vela por la familia entera del que murió, junto con su propia familia.

—¿Y si los niños no tuvieran a nadie?

—La familia que dirige el Clan los adopta como hijos suyos —Norman esperó a que los shinigami comprendieran la situación—¿Creen que no había pensado ya en todo eso? ¿Dos cazadores del mismo sexo, actuando como familia sustituta? Ya existirían. Y no se da, simplemente.

Se acercó a la ventana; pronto comenzaría a llover.

—No creo que puedan volver al Árbol Hogar… no esta noche —señaló sus collares de comunicación—; más vale que avisen a Jake—miró la pequeña habitación, desordenada—, hay sólo una litera más, pero yo puedo dormir en el Avatar.

—No es necesario: yo sé dormir en el suelo —refunfuñó Renji—¿tienes algo de comer?

Norman abrió la puerta del viejo refrigerador.

—Cubos de proteína… no te gustarán, teniente.

—¿Quién sabe? —Negó con la cabeza—Perdóname, Norm, es que todo esto que está ocurriendo me suena tan increíble…

—¿Por?

Byakuya, impasible y sereno como siempre, dijo, con toda naturalidad:

—Abarai Renji es uno de nuestros más valientes shinigami, Norman-san. Un Caminante con experiencia. Y un seductor terrible entre nuestros soldados…

Renji enrojeció hasta ponerse del tono de sus cabellos.

—¡Taichou! ¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

Byakuya elevó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, en un esbozo de sonrisa maligna

—Soy tu capitán, Abarai. Conozco todos tus antecedentes… ahora, Norman-san, ¿podrías indicarme dónde dormir?

—Por supuesto, capitán Kuchiki. Una última cosa… hay algo que debo pedirles…

Los dos se mantuvieron atentos; la voz de Norm fue casi un murmullo:

—No pueden decir nada de esto a Jake.

Renji puso ojos de espiral. Era el colmo.

—¡Kami nos ampare, Norman! ¡Jake Sully es TU AMIGO! ¡Defendiste su vida varias veces! No creo que sea incapaz de comprenderlo.

Entonces, los shinigami notaron el temblor en las manos de Norm.

—Tal vez él lo entienda, Renji. Pero no quiero darle razones para que se avergüence de mí… yo… traté de hablar con Grace.

Eso era lo que Byakuya sospechaba y estaban esperando oír, de modo que no se alteró.

—¿Y qué conseguiste, Norman-san?

Norm se encogió de hombros.

—Su respuesta fue confusa, velada por las demás Voces y no logré escucharla. Oré muchas veces frente al Árbol —se rió, sarcásticamente—, hasta le pedí a Eywa que me llevara con ella… así, podría verlo a ÉL, de nuevo.

Los shinigami se miraron. Renji casi estalló.

—¿ESO LE PEDISTE? ¿Estás loco o qué? —. Lo alzó de la rasgada camiseta—La vida es SAGRADA, Norm, aquí o en cualquier parte del universo! ¿Tan miserable te sientes como para rechazarla? ¡Y luego te preguntas por qué Eywa nos hizo venir!

El biólogo rompió a llorar en sollozos convulsivos y Renji se sintió atravesado de lado a lado por la culpa.

"Idiota, soy un imbécil, un…"

Hizo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir; lo retuvo entre sus brazos, meciéndolo suavemente, acariciando los rubios y despeinados cabellos, hasta lograr que se calmara.

"_Bakudou san ban, Nagusame_"

Byakuya apenas si murmuró el hechizo; Norman se quedó dormido casi instantáneamente entre los brazos de Renji; el rostro aún empapado, los hombros del teniente marcados por la fuerza de los dedos del biólogo, en su ataque de angustia y llanto. Renji lo recostó en la baja litera.

—Ha sufrido muchísimo, Abarai.

—Me doy cuenta, capitán. Si hubiera muerto, tendríamos un serio problema de hollowficación.

Byakuya se soltó el kenseikan.

—Más que eso, Abarai. En éste mundo nunca han existido hollows. El reiatsu crece naturalmente de todas las cosas que hay aquí… no puedo imaginarme el infierno que se crearía —alisó sus negros cabellos y sólo entonces, su teniente notó el gesto cansado—. Toma la primera ronda de vigilancia. Yo avisaré a Jake.

—Sí, capitán.

Byakuya se alejó hacia la ventana y Renji se puso a buscar con qué desenmarañar su largo cabello. Ciertamente el de su avatar estaba impecablemente peinado, pero no el de su cuerpo espiritual. Mientras buscaba, notó el mango de un cepillo bajo el catre de Norm y, al arrastrarse a buscarlo, parte de su cabello quedó sobre la faz del biólogo. En sus sueños, Norman alzó la mano y acarició los largos mechones escarlata. Renji se congeló doblemente al notar el leve suspiro de alivio.

—¿Hey, compañero, estás bien?

Norman asintió, aún bajo el efecto del hechizo de Consuelo y suspiró, de forma casi inaudible;

—Todo el día… pensé que sería hermoso… tocar tus cabellos —sonrió—; son tan suaves, tan…

**No quiero que se note que me importas o que te quiero,**

**¿Cuál es tu nombre? Porque tengo que saberlo**

**Déjame acercar a ti y demostrarte.**

**Estoy aterrado porque vas derecho al asunto**

**y, seguramente, lo lograrás**

**Di la palabra correcta y seré tu hombre, sólo tuyo.**

**Di "¿cuándo?"**

**Y mis brazos te sostendrán contra mí, esta noche…**

… **somos dos fantasmas separados en un espejo, no más cercanos.**

Se quedó profundamente dormido y Renji no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima ni la mano que retenía el largo mechón contra la pálida mejilla.

"_¿Cómo puedo sacudirlo para que se dé cuenta de que no hay nada malo en él, que es inteligente, hábil y fuerte? ¿Cómo puedo demostrarle que amar a un hombre no lo hace menos hombre? Y, ultimadamente ¿Qué carajo me está pasando? ¿Por qué me importa? ¿Por qué quiero protegerlo, si no es más que un tarado? Que pestañas tan largas tiene. Y tan rubias. Más que las de Inoue… se ve que lo amaba, al cazador ese ¿Qué se sentirá ser amado así, hasta el punto de adoración, de querer morirse si te pierden?_"

Su mano hizo cosas por sí misma, levantándose y acariciando los despeinados cabellos claros y el contorno del rostro, sin afeitar, notando la delicadeza de los labios, la indudable nariz judía, el fuerte arco de las cejas y los ojos de color miel que había bajo ellas, ahora cerrados. Sacudió la cabeza.

Sólo estoy jodidamente cansado…

Se frotó los ojos y jaló una de las mantas, para acomodarse en el piso. Después de dormir improvisadamente en las escalinatas de Las Noches, el piso de la cabaña búnker era tan cómodo como su propio futón. El tirón en sus cabellos le impidió recostarse; simplemente, Norm no lo había soltado ¡Con mil demonios! Estaba tratando de idear la forma de zafarse cuando se topó con la severa mirada de su capitán; Kuchiki tenía la habilidad de alabarlo o hacerlo sentir un perfecto idiota con un sólo levísimo gesto y Renji no sabía cómo interpretarlo ahora. Pareciera que Byakuya se estuviera riendo de él… aunque claro, su capitán JAMÁS reía.

—Taichou… yo.

La voz en la respuesta no dejaba de tener un trasfondo de diversión.

—Ya veo. Yo haré la primera guardia, Abarai. Trepa al catre y duerme con él: hay suficiente espacio; se ve que no tiene intenciones de soltarte —tocó la empuñadura de Senbonzakura—¿O prefieres que te lo corte?

Renji saltó, horrorizado, pero eso no logró que Norm soltara el mechón que tenía en su mano

—Está agotado, triste y mal alimentado, Abarai ¿Harías lo mismo por Kira o por Hisagi, cierto? No creo que haga algo más que dormir.

Renji se limitó a asentir. Afuera, la fuerte tormenta de Pandora decoraba el cielo con su poderosa estática; rayos, truenos, viento y agua, dejando ver apenas la cercanía de las otras lunas y de SCGh5001, el planeta que orbitaba el sistema trial; Próxima, Alfa y Theta Centauri. Antes de quedarse totalmente dormido, sintió una mano cálida, sobre su corazón. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera pudo protestar o alterarse…

* * *

Byakuya estiró los dedos; la mano de sólo cuatro funcionaba como un guante perfectamente ajustado, aunque le dejaba un tanto adolorido el meñique y no le permitía usar a Senbonzakura a la misma velocidad. Por lo demás, su avatar funcionaba perfectamente; estiró completo el cuerpo azul que lo cubría y se ajustó el kenseikan. La noche había sido tranquila; Shirotoruk y Yourichi se habían refugiado en uno de los árboles cercanos y parecían dormir todavía, a la luz del húmedo amanecer. Aspiró un par de veces el aire de Pandora, notando el sabor dulzón. Cianógeno de alguna naturaleza -había dicho Mayuri- capaz de matar humanos a los tres minutos de exposición. A ellos no los afectaba como shinigami; usaban los avatares para poderse comunicar bien con los Na'vi, más que otra cosa.

El noble conectó el intercomm, esperando los saltos en el tiempo que se tardaría en llegar el pequeño blip de alerta al Seireitei. Kisuke, con una cara de no haber dormido en dos días, no tardó en aparecer.

—¡Ohayou, Byakuya bo!

—Urahara "san" —la cortesía fue forzada. Kisuke soltó la risa ¿Acaso ese hombre se tomaría alguna vez las cosas en serio? pensó Kuchiki.

—Revisamos las grabaciones de todo lo que Norm recogió y también, estamos tratando de resolver lo que aparentemente, es su problema.

—¿El Árbol de Voces?

—No. El reiatsu alterado. Norm posee una buena cantidad de él y, al igual que Ichigo-kun, no tiene idea de cómo manejarlo, sin contar con el dolor que hay en él.

—Pero el Árbol…

—Calma, Byakuya, calma; mi querido ex-alumno está causando inquietud al Árbol de Voces y no será un problema incontrolable, a menos que muera y se nos convierta en un hollow ¿Ya averiguaron qué lo está inquietando?

Kuchiki le contó todo en dos palabras. Y entonces sí que Urahara se puso serio.

—Lo más grave es que Norm tiene razón, Byakuya. La necesidad de parejas que formen familias, cuyo fin sea puramente reproductivo, es típico de la organización post-paleolítica que tienen los Na'vi, por lo menos, de acuerdo a los datos de antropología que tenemos. La respuesta no será sencilla —en el ángulo de la pantalla, aparecieron Renji y Norm, metidos en sus avatares, un tanto azorados y Urahara no dejó de advertirlo—¡Jujuju! Me equivoco o alguien aquí está usando sus tatuajes para algo más que presumir? ¿Algo así como intentar seducir a un inocente? —Urahara miró a Renji y le guiñó un ojo. Abarai le mostró los colmillos y Norm se acercó, molesto.

—Doctor Urahara ¡es usted el colmo!

—Buenos días para ti también, doctor Spellman —Urahara no dejó de sonreír—; el capitán Kuchiki me ha puesto al tanto de la situación y hemos checado las grabaciones que nos enviaron y ya tenemos un diagnóstico más o menos preciso.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo al Árbol?

—Le has contagiado tu propia tristeza…

Urahara esperó hasta que Norm digirió la información y luego siguió hablando, sin darle tiempo a responder:

—Es muy sencillo, Norm. Te enseñé suficiente sobre nosotros, los shinigami, así que estoy seguro de que me entenderás. Antes que nada y no se lo tomes a mal al capitán Kuchiki, sé que eres homosexual… desde antes de que él me lo dijera, así que no pongas esa cara de gato atragantado. Perdiste a ¿Cómo se llama? Te'enzi-san. Oraste al Árbol para poder comunicarte con él y decirle lo que no pudiste decirle cuando estabas vivo; que lo amabas. No lo conseguiste y trataste de hablar con Grace; especulo que ella no te creyó o no pudo creerlo o algo así y por eso, no lograste escuchar su respuesta y de paso, perdiste todo contacto con Te'enzi. Son dos conexiones, dentro del Árbol que quedan afectadas. Tu cazador Na'vi seguramente no entiende tu declaración. Grace no debe tener ni puta idea de que eres homosexual… o no la tuvo nunca. La confusión resultante genera pequeños cortocircuitos dentro del árbol y algunas partes se funden y de ahí, las manchas oscuras; reiatsu perturbado. Las Voces se confunden y te dejan sin respuesta. Si mueres, con esa cantidad de dolor, quedarás fijado a Pandora y te convertirás en un hollow que bien podría destruir completo el Árbol del Clan Omaticaya. Ahora, éste mundo exhala reiatsu hasta en sus formas más sencillas, las plantas, los animales, el agua… dejo a tu razón científica la reacción en cadena que se presentaría con semejante disturbio de energía espiritual, como es un hollow, hambriento de ella, en un mundo inundado de la misma…

Norm no necesitó del PADD para hacer ningún cálculo. Se limitó a asentir, desconsoladamente. Urahara siguió:

—¿Has encontrado alguna similitud biológica? ¿Especies que se reproduzcan sin necesitar de ambos sexos?

—Muchas, Urahara. En toda la cadena. Desde microorganismos hasta mamíferos.

El rostro de Urahara reflejó confusión.

—No lo comprendo. Los Na'vi deben saber esto.

—Yo también lo pensé así y he tratado de interrogarlos al respecto. Pero no parece importarles o no demuestran interés. No hay parejas del mismo sexo en ningún Clan y, aunque las hubiera… yo… yo amaba a Te'enzi, Urahara. No pensará, doctor, que si aparece algún cazador que de repente, me reclame como pareja, aceptaré sólo por eso…

Urahara hizo algo asombroso: Se puso serio.

—Nunca he dicho que se trate de algo como un mero cambio de ropa, Norman. Lo que sí te digo es que, si no lo resolvemos y CASUALMENTE mueres en Pandora, lo cual ocurrirá tarde o temprano, generarás un hollow que no será fácil controlar y que podría destruir entero éste mundo —Urahara tomó aire. Sabía muy bien lo que iba a proponer y de antemano, sabía la respuesta, pero tenía que hacerlo—¿Has considerado volver?

Norm abrió los ojos enormemente.

—¿A la Tierra? ¿Está loco? ¡Me preparé toda la vida para venir aquí! ¡Aquí está mi vida, mis amigos, mis estudios, todo lo que amo y me gusta! ¡Y no tengo nada a que regresar ni a dónde! Ustedes lo hacen porque se mueven en el tiempo y en el espacio, pero yo no puedo y no regresaría a esa… a la Tierra.

—Entonces ¿Prefieres poner en riesgo todo esto? ¿A todo lo que amas? ¿A éste mundo?

El biólogo estaba furioso, los puños apretados, la barbilla tensa. Claro que no quería eso. Respondió de acuerdo a su entrenamiento:

—Opciones, doctor Urahara Kisuke. Deme opciones y yo buscaré lo que podamos hacer.

Urahara asintió.

—Estás con uno de nuestros mejores estrategas, Norm. Y necesitaremos también ayuda de Jake y tus otros amigos que ya viven como Na'vi —sonrió, ligeramente—; me enorgullece saber que el entrenamiento que di a ambos, Grace y tu, ha funcionado.

—¿De qué diablos habla?

—De reiatsu, Norm —la sonrisa se hizo más amplia—; de futuros shinigami, de elegir a los que servirán, después de morir, en nuestro Gotei. Hallaremos opciones, te lo aseguro…

La imagen desapareció de la pantalla.

A cuatro punto ocho años luz de ahí…

—Eres un mentiroso de mierda.

La carcajada del rubio, encarándose a su colega científico.

—Mayuri-san, ¿qué hacemos cuando no tenemos opciones? ¡Somos inventores! ¡Genios! —se levantó tan rápido que casi se enreda en los amplios pliegues de su bata.

—¿A dónde carajo vas, Kisuke?

—Al archivo de antropología del Ningenkai, Mayuri. Y te recomiendo que busques todo lo que puedas sobre parejas del mismo sexo y cómo son vistas en diferentes mundos. Después de todo, tú no eres terrestre y te será más sencillo, mi querido amigo.

—Mmmph. Es un problema ridículo.

—Entonces, te será más fácil resolverlo.

La puerta del laboratorio se deslizó tras Urahara, sin hacer un solo ruido. Por un momento, Mayuri pensó que no habría sido mala idea tener a Szayel Aporro al lado; después de todo, él también habría sido capaz de encontrar alguna solución a todo aquel absurdo. Una solución perversa, desde luego, pero solución al fin. Resignado, se ajustó la máscara y se acercó a la computadora. Tenían muy poco tiempo.

Muy poco…


	5. Chapter 5 Acciones

Soundtrack; Avatar OST, completo, a lo largo del fanfic. Este cap, dedicado a todos los escritores que inspiraron a Jim, para que Avatar fuese real –unos cien-

5.- Acciones

Ukitake entregó el disk a Mayuri, con una graciosa reverencia

-Estos son los resultados de nuestro equipo, Mayuri-taichou

Sin responder, el científico insertó el disk en su sitio. Tribus con parejas de guerreros del mismo sexo, desde la época terciaria ¿Tribus actuales? Los azendah, en el África Central. Viven en parejas de hombres, que protegen al grupo central de mujeres. No se emparejan con ellas, sólo tienen hijos de ellas.

Precedentes en la Edad Media: los caballeros del Temple, evidenciado incluso en su escudo –dos hombres sobre un caballo- y gracias a eso, la primera acusación de herejía; sodomitas. Antecedentes bíblicos occidentales; Salomón, David, Tobías, Rafael. Antecedentes en otras religiones; inumerables, desde Alejandro Magno y Hefaestión hasta Shiva y Brahma. Precedentes en la época actual; desde la matanza de San Francisco hasta la legislación de Amsterdam…

Mayuri checó su propio archivo.

Precedentes planetarios en este cuadrante de la galaxia; alrededor de cinco mil. Etapas de discriminación y de aceptación paulatina; sólo doscientos mundos –la Tierra incluída. Tsk, vaya un retraso serio…

Urahara entró, sonriendo a todos y más despeinado y ojeroso que de costumbre, el enorme libro azul en la mano, "The Na'vi", por Grace Augustine y dos disks. Sin esperar a Mayuri, sin saludar, sin la menor cortesía, lo hizo a un lado en el teclado y desplegó sus propios resultados sobre la gigantesca pantalla. Todos los datos eran de Norm y algunos, de Byakuya. Especies con parejas del mismo sexo en Pandora ¡Más de 6 mil! Afectación genética; ninguna. Patrón de aparición; variando de una tercera parte –microorganismos- a 15 % -Thanatos, Banshees y otros mamíferos grandes. Por fin, Mayuri se decidió a hablar, frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué carajos intentas demostrar con esto, Kisuke?

-Lo obvio, mi querido amigo. Los Na'vi lo saben. Y no sólo eso, Eywa misma debe saberlo

Mayuri se hizo de paciencia, mientras Ukitake se limitaba a escuchar

-¿Hallaste alguna prueba que Grace no haya encontrado? ¿Byakuya descubrió algo?

-Por supuesto que no. O es tan obvio que no hablan de ello o es alguno de sus tabúes. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es descubrirlo…

Ukitake intervino

-Te das cuenta, Kisuke, que si cometemos un error, los Na'vi podrían asesinar a Norm y acabar con su propio mundo?

-Seee… una solución algo siniestra, pero creo tener una clave. Mayuri-kun, tú preparaste el primer gigai Na'vi de Renji, cierto?

-Bajo tus órdenes directas, Kisuke

-Si no mal recuerdo –insertó el segundo disk y la imagen de Byakuya bajo su forma Na'vi apareció frente a ellos- sólo Kuchiki taichou completó su entrada al Clan y a Renji lo aceptaron porque Byakuya mencionó que se trataba de otro Caminante

Mayuri se adelantó y empujó a Kisuke, tecleando rápidamente el historial de Renji

-Mmmph. Tienes razón; Renji nunca Renació en el Clan

-Es la razón por la que mandamos a Yourichi. Abarai ni siquiera sabe volar en un ikran

-Nosotros los llamamos Banshees

-Como gustes, ése no es el punto

Ukitake, viendo venir una discusión sin fin, intervino

-Urahara-san, podría decirnos cuál es su idea?

Kisuke tomó el micrófono del intercomm

-Confíen en mí. Funcionará…

* * *

Jake miró desconcertado al piso y después, a la montaña que paseaba sobre ellos, atada sólo por las raíces al piso planetario, debido a la baja gravedad. Luego sonrió

-Debí haberlo imaginado, Norm

El ahora líder Na'vi lo abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas

-Perdóname, Jake, yo…

La voz de Norm fue un hilo

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Qué puto carajo hay que perdonar? ¿Qué eres mi mejor amigo? ¿Qué nunca habría podido aprender el idioma sin tu ayuda? ¿Qué me defendiste a costa de tu vida? ¿Qué sin ti, no habríamos podido sacar adelante la pérdida de Grace?

-Pero…

-Hey, no me salgas con pendejadas. Lamento… eso sí, lamento tu pérdida. Lo de Te'enzi y todo ello- acarició su pecho- de saber que te nos pondrías en ese estado, hubiera hablado con Mo'at., no sé que habría hecho, pero no puedes continuar así, estás afectando el Arbol y si los Caminantes…es decir, los shinigami están diciendo la verdad, todo acabará jodido- sonrió, mostrando sus largos caninos- hey, hemos salido de peores, hermano…

Byakuya se sintió aliviado; el diálogo entre los dos terrestres había sido menos penoso de lo que esperaba, lo que no quería decir que el asunto estuviera resuelto

-Ahem…

Norm y Jake reaccionaron; los ojos del primero brillaban, conteniendo el llanto. Jake en cambio, palmeó su espalda, sonriendo

-Díganos, capitán

Byakuya sonrió, a su vez

-Es mejor que vengan a ver ésto

Conectó su intercomm al PADD de Norm y la imagen amplificada de Urahara apareció, con sus anteojos de carey, como Norman y Grace lo habían conocido

-¡Ohayou Kuchiki taichou! ¿Están reunidos todos nuestros interesados?

Byakuya se limitó a asentir. Jake se acercó a la pantalla

-Oel n'gati kame yia, Jake Sully-san! –dijo Urahara, alzando su mano con gracia y poniéndola sobre su propio pecho. Su acento era impecable- en qué idioma prefieres hablar?

El guerrero se rió

-En el mío, señor

-Urahara Kisuke, a sus órdenes. Es un honor para mí conocerle. Norm y la doctora Augustine trabajaron conmigo en la Universidad de Tokio, hace muchos años ¿Qué opina de nuestros avatares?

Jake movió sus orejas gatunas y negó con la cabeza

-No soy un científico, doctor Urahara. Apenas un mero soldado… sus avatares son impresionantes y los Na'vi tienen profunda fé en ustedes y sus poderes como Caminantes

Urahara hizo una pequeña reverencia

-De cualquier manera, necesitaremos de la ayuda de ustedes, los terrestres que han pasado ya por el Ojo de Eywa, Jake-san. Dígame, sabe si hay parejas de guerreros del mismo sexo? ¿O de cazadoras?

Jake negó con la cabeza

-Tenemos diez años viviendo en Pandora, Urahara… san. La verdad es que nunca me lo habría planteado, hasta que el Arbol de Voces comenzó a oscurecerse en trechos.

-¿No ha notado algo parecido en los otros Clanes?

-No… bueno, en Los de la Llanura hay una ley sobre las viudas y las familias; cuando el hombre de una cazadora muere, ella pasa a ser algo así como la "segunda esposa" del hermano mayor del cazador. Y, aunque él no la tome como pareja, está bajo su responsabilidad. Ahí si he notado que, si los dos hermanos murieran, las dos cazadoras que quedan vivas se hacen cargo de la familia de ambos, a menos que otro cazador reclame a alguna de ellas como mujer. El Clan de las Llanuras no vive en árboles, como nosotros y están mucho más expuestos a las fieras, ya que son nómadas

Norm intervino

-Son los datos que ya te había mandado, Urahara

-Explíquenme eso de "reclamar una mujer". Entiendo que es lo que te impide pasar por el Ojo de Eywa, verdad Norm?

Jake miró a su amigo

-Oh, así que es eso…

Norm se limitó a asentir, mientras Jake seguía hablando

-Si Norman acepta todo el entrenamiento para ser un cazador y es recibido en el Clan o como los omaticaya decimos, Nace por Segunda Vez, tendrá derecho a hacer su arco con la madera de nuestro nuevo Arbol Casa y deberá elegir a una mujer, que a su vez, lo reclame a él… y si de veras es un buen cazador, le aseguro, Urahara, que las cazadoras harán fila –soltó una risilla- Norm es muy apreciado en el Clan; hasta los más pequeños le quieren, por su trabajo con Grace

El aludido enrojeció visiblemente. Urahara prosiguió

-¿Qué sucedería si un cazador lo reclamara como pareja?

Byakuya y Renji, que habían seguido todo el diálogo, se quedaron tan boquiabiertos como Jake y Norm. Este último vaciló al responder

-No… la verdad es que no tenemos ni idea – Jake subrayó la frase, negando y asintiendo a la vez

-¿Qué es lo que has pensado, Urahara? –interrumpió Renji. Este no le hizo caso

-Norman, puedes decirme por favor, si las bayas de hongos ts'am tienen suficientes

sales de oro?

-Defina "suficientes", doctor Urahara

-Un porcentaje de 30

-Diría que un poco más

-¡Perfecto! ¡No podía ser mejor!

-Urahara, si fueras más claro…

Este se dirigió a Renji

-Sé que NUNCA completaste tu entrenamiento como cazador en Pandora, Renji, cierto?

El aludido asintió

-Muy bien. Norm, desde mañana, harás que Renji ingiera unas diez bayas de hongo por día. Eso, hará que su gigai SANGRE CUANDO SEA HERIDO. Kuchiki taichou, tú pondrás a prueba a Renji de alguna forma… y tú, Abarai, fracasarás y comenzarás a sangrar. Eso hará que Kuchiki se enfurezca y esté a punto de asesinarte: si estás vivo, no puedes ser un Caminante. Aquí –señaló a Jake- entras tú, Sully-san: defenderás a Renji con el ejemplo de lo que tú viviste y mencionarás que siempre puede pasar el entrenamiento como cazador y que Norm está a punto de hacerlo, para pasar por el Ojo de Eywa y volverse un Na'vi completo…

-¿Cuál es el fin de todo ello, Urahara?

-Eso, nos preparará el escenario, Kuchiki taichou. Cuando ambos sean aceptados en el Clan, lo primero que hará Renji será RECLAMAR A NORM COMO SUYO y viceversa y sobre eso, mediremos la reación de los demás Na'vi. Si los aceptan, habremos dado un paso en ese sentido

-¡Urahara! ¿Estás loco?-lo interrumpió Renji

Byakuya puso un rostro más serio que de costumbre

-Kisuke, Abarai es un shinigami… aunque los Na'vi los acepten como pareja a él y a Norm, no puede quedarse en Pandora y eso lo sabes bien. No podemos romper esa regla

Urahara suspiró

-Sé perfectamente eso, Byakuya-kun. Como estoy seguro de que se trata de algo tan obvio que los Na'vi ni siquiera hablan de ello… tenemos que correr el riesgo

-Pero no comprendo ¿Cuál es tu idea final?

-Estoy seguro de que alguien más aparecerá para reclamar a Norman como suyo…

Todos soltaron la carcajada. Skxwang, pensó Jake. Estúpido, totalmente. Renji interrumpió

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si nos cubren de flechas a los dos?

Urahara no borró su sonrisa

-Tengo medido ese riesgo; a ti, Abarai, no pueden matarte y a ti, Norm Spellman – le guiñó un ojo- Kuchiki en persona te atravesará con Senbonzakura y purificará tu alma. Tendrás que venir con nosotros al Seireitei y a la larga –su mirada fue seria- te convertirás en el shinigami que siempre esperé que fueras

Un minuto de asombrado silencio

-Pero…eso significa que tendrán que matarlo! –exclamó un aterrado Jake

Urahara asintió

-Lo haremos de forma que no afecte al Arbol. Lo sacaremos de Pandora, Sully-san. No se convertirá en un hollow. No dañará el reiatsu de Eywa

-¡No! ¡No puedo permitir eso!

Urahara asintió

-Son las opciones que puedo darte, Sully-sama. Si muere por nuestra mano, su espíritu quedará purificado; el riesgo para Pandora, si muere de otra forma, es enorme, peor que si la Corporación RDA volviera…

Norm lo pensó unos segundos; de cualquier manera, para él, no había nada que perder. Y amaba ese mundo y la vida que había en él y todo lo que le había dado. Más que a nada. Se volvió hacia Jake y puso las manos en sus hombros

-Déjalos hacer, Sully

-¡Estás loco! ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño!

-¿Y que harás si termino por destruírlo todo, eh? ¿Tú, Neytiri, tus pequeños, el resto del Clan? – lo tomó de su collar, furioso –ya salvé tu vida una vez, Jake. Y no se me olvida que, cuando llegaste a Pandora, eras un imbécil que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar un avatar. No te portes como lo que eras y dame la oportunidad de cambiar esto; se trata de mi propia vida. Por favor…

La mirada en Jake era feroz; la de Norm, firme. Jake negó con la cabeza

-¿Siempre fuíste un necio, sabes? ¡Maldito científico pedante! –lo abrazó y Norm recargó su mejilla en el fuerte hombro- si los otros te disparan, te mataré yo mismo… y luego dejaré que tus amigos shinigami hagan el trabajo…

Las lágrimas de Norm mojaron el hombro y el pecho de Jake; sabía lo que implicaba. Nadie se avergonzaría por él. El Arbol no recibiría su espíritu ni su reiatsu. No se quedaría en Pandora.

Pero no la destruiría ni tampoco, a todos aquellos a quienes quería. No tenía la menor esperanza, como había ocurrido cuando Te'enzi muriera. Pero al menos, ya sabía que contaba con amigos.

Se encaró a los shinigami

-Haremos como dices, Urahara…

-No pareces tener mucha fé, Norm-kun

Norm sonrió

-¿No te dijo Jake que hemos estado metidos en peores líos? No será la primera vez –le arrojó su chaleco a Renji- quítate las insignias, fukutaichou. Se terminó el show –miró el sol- mañana, volveremos al Arbol Casa… y comenzaremos a entrenar, neh?

* * *

NdA; efectivamente, la reacción química de las sales de oro con la composición del gigai –cianuros y cianógenos de varias clases- lo harán aparentar que sangre. Mil gracias anticipadas por vuestras lecturas y reviews. Namasté. FA.


	6. Chapter 6 Ean Sevin Txantslusam

6.- "_Ean Sevin Txantsulam…"_

"…_Cuando un relámpago ilumina la noche y con su azulado resplandor muestra lo que las negras nubes ocultaban, así raramente… pensamientos virtuosos, breves y pasajeros, se elevan en el mundo_"

Bodhisatvacaryavatara. Shantideva.

Byakuya Kuchiki estaba consciente de que las cosas debían marchar MAL, pero no a ese extremo. De vuelta en el Árbol Casa, Renji tenía una deuda que pagar a Max y a su mujer, mientras Jake hablaba con Mo'at para preparar el entrenamiento de Norm y así, por fin, Renacerlo en el Clan.

La persecución del antílope no fue todo lo difícil que el teniente creía, y menos acompañado de Testau y Lapo, cazadores expertos. Se convirtió en problema cuando se presentó el Thanatos y apenas si los tres lograron salvarse, dejando a un Renji atado en las enredaderas y mucho más mal herido de lo que todos esperaban.

La conmoción en el Árbol Casa fue impresionante. Se suponía que Renji regresaría con una o dos heridas y no cubierto enteramente de ellas, sangrando por todos lados. La ira de Byakuya fue verdadera ¿Cómo era posible que su teniente no hubiera tomado la menor de las precauciones? Se acercó a él, de un salto, furioso y sacó a Senbonzakura de su funda. Swisaw, quien intentaba curarlo, de inmediato se apartó del caído shinigami. Mo'at detuvo al noble, el cabello negro revuelto alrededor del kenseikan.

—¿Qué le harás, Caminante Blanco?

Byakuya se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho y arrancó su insignia.

—¿Puedes verlo, Dama Dragón? ESTO no es como yo; está vivo…

Los Na'vi reunidos se horrorizaron cuando Byakuya se cortó la palma de su propia mano y la fina línea se cerró, sin sangrar, demostrando que estaba muerto. Kuchiki rugió, mostrando los filosos caninos hacia su teniente y saltando sobre él, alzando a Senbonzakura, listo a cortarle el cuello. Testau y Lapo soltaron la camilla de enredaderas y el adolorido cuerpo de Renji se deslizó hasta el piso, abriendo apenas los ojos. _Por Kami_, pensó Byakuya, _de veras mereces que te mate a palos, Abarai_. Rugió:

—Impuro, Abarai Renji… no hay Caminantes que sangren… lu tikawng!

Antes de que pudiera continuar Jake lo detuvo y le arrebató el largo katana.

—Éste no es tu Clan, Caminante Blanco…

Kuchiki reviró, iracundo; nadie tocaba a Senbonzakura. NADIE. Tuvo que controlar su propio reiatsu y recordar que todo aquello era una pantomima y que Jake no tenía idea de lo mucho a lo que se había atrevido.

—Esta no es tu justicia, Jake Sully.

Jake tiró a Senbonzakura hacia un lado y sacó su propia daga, amenazando al noble shinigami y tirándola después, en el gesto de "paz entre dos".

—Convengamos que es así… Abarai no puede ser un tikawng.

—No pertenece a los nuestros —respondió un arrogante Byakuya.

—Entonces, será de los míos, si él quiere y tu lo aceptas, Ti'ran Terkup, _Él,QueCaminaDespuésDeMorir_…

Mo'at se acercó, despacio y con sus dedos, saboreó la sangre de Renji. Sus finos sentidos espirituales le confirmaron lo que ya "había mirado"; que el Rojo era noble y de corazón fuerte y merecía ser probado. Quizá fuera tan fuerte como el mismo Jake. Además, siempre necesitaban cazadores.

—Jake Sully, Byakuya el Caminante Blanco ¡Deténganse, en nombre de Eywa!

Los dos miraron a la sagrada chamana.

—Norm Spellman ha solicitado a nosotros, Omaticaya, formar parte nuestra. Si tú no quieres a Abarai, Byakuya, Omaticaya lo tomaremos. Los dos pueden ser curados de su locura. Nosotros tendremos dos cazadores nuevos y así, el honor de los Caminantes quedará limpio.

Byakuya recogió a Senbonzakura del piso arenoso y la clavó en él, levantando una ola de reiatsu que los Na'vi reunidos y la misma Mo'at lograron sentir.

—Miro tu propuesta con justicia, Dama Dragón. Mi deber es arrebatar la oscuridad que está infectando Utral Almok'riyä y será un trabajo delicado…

Mo'at sonrió y se acercó a Byakuya, acariciando su pecho.

—Deja de actuar como un niño estúpido, Byakuya'evi… tú curarás nuestro Árbol de Voces. En tanto, Renji el Rojo entrenará y se volverá un hombre, al mismo tiempo que Norm…

Jake hizo una leve reverencia.

—Mo'at, solicito respuestas ¿quién se hará cargo de entrenarlos?

La sacerdotisa sonrió levemente, miró a Neytiri, su hija y ésta asintió.

—Ella los llevará. Ean Sevin Txantslusam…

Byakuya hizo un repaso veloz del vocabulario Na'vi. "_El que es hermoso, sabio y azul_". ¿Qué podría significar, siendo de ese color todos los Na'vi?

* * *

Norm siguió cosiendo, disgustado, la máscara empañada.

—¡Carajo, Renji! ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando el Thanatos te atacó?

Renji no necesitaba la máscara para respirar; para él, daba igual estar dentro o fuera del avatar. Y si quisiera, podría irse a dormir. Un mucho de arrepentimiento y un tanto de curiosidad se lo impedían. Norm tendría que componer el avatar lo más posible y hacer que se recuperase de sus heridas pronto. El diminuto botiquín que Urahara les obligase a llevar había ayudado en algo, regenerando la mayor parte de la piel. Pero ambos sabían que tenían que dejar heridas recosidas y abiertas o los Na'vi sospecharían. Mientras Renji estuviera fuera del avatar, no sentiría dolor. Una vez dentro, tendría que soportarlo, junto con el entrenamiento.

—De veras lo siento, Norm… yo…

—-Pásame ese trozo de seda, eso es, tira de ella con cuidado ¡Con cuidado! —Norm cortó el hilo—Listo, parece que ha quedado bien. Ayúdame a meterlo al tanque para que se recupere totalmente.

Cuando terminaron, volvieron a la cabina.

Renji obedeció, sin decir palabra, aunque su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas.

—Norm, ¿qué es Ean Sevon?…

—_Ean SEVIN Txantslusam_, Renji.

El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza.

—Eso ¿Qué es?

—"_Quien es_". Un chamán, vive en las Montañas. Es un nómada —Norm destapó dos botellas de té de Saszen helado—; nunca lo he visto. Los Na'vi hablan poco de él; es una especie de… consejero entre los otros chamanes. Que yo sepa, sólo ellos tienen derecho de "mirarlo". Si Mo'at quiere que lo busquemos, es porque nuestro entrenamiento seguramente será diferente al que usaron con Jake.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que hizo tu capitán contigo. Si tú lo engañaste y le hiciste creer que podías ser un Caminante, tendrás que pasar pruebas mucho más duras que las de un cazador normal, para devolver el honor a tu propio Clan.

—¿Y tú?

Norm suspiró.

—Para serte franco, no tengo idea de lo que harán conmigo. Esperaba que Lapo me entrenara —hizo una pausa impaciente—¿No te cansas de tus cabellos? ¡Mi Dios! Eres peor que Jake…

El científico fue a la pequeña ducha y trajo el cepillo, comenzando a peinar los largos y enredados cabellos de Renji. Éste estaba agotado; entre la persecución y el dolor por las heridas, las manos de Norm sobre sus cabellos, cepillando éstos y separando los nudos, con cuidado, lo hicieron relajarse, en más de un sentido.

"_Ni siquiera Rukia me ha tocado así, sin lastimarme o regañarme… qué bien se siente ¿Habrá hecho esto Norm con Tenzi o como quiera que se llamaba su cazador? Qué raro debe ser querer huir de tu mundo y cambiar tu cuerpo por uno distinto ¡Que extraño amar a un ser que no se parece en nada a ti! Bueno… tal vez no sea tan extraño. Se supone que Inoue-chan amaba a Ulquiorra y él, era un arrancar, un monstruo…_" suspiró, felizmente. Y no tardó en arrepentirse.

De inmediato Norm dejó de acomodar y peinar sus cabellos. Renji se volvió a mirarlo

—Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?

Norm no respondió, turbado. Renji lo tomó por la muñeca.

—Piensas en él todavía, ¿verdad?

El científico no afirmó ni negó. Se limitó a acercarse a la ventana. Renji no supo qué contestar; aunque siempre había sabido que tenía preferencia por ambos géneros nunca se había enamorado de nadie de aquella forma, como para sólo pensar en él –o ella- y cuya pérdida lo dejase tan herido que no soportara vivir. Ni siquiera cuando había perdido a Rukia le había acontecido algo así; su tristeza y rencor habían sido profundos, era cierto. Pero el tiempo le había enseñado que ella era su amiga, su hermana menor y no más ¿El resto? –Matsumoto, Hisagi, Ichigo- aventuras de una noche de sake, desquitar la adrenalina de una batalla con un colega, un adolescente confundido, etcétera.

Renji repitió lo que había hecho la primera noche con Norm; tomarlo entre sus fuertes brazos y dejarlo llorar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando los labios de ambos se unieron, por lo natural del gesto.

Norm se separó de él, aterrado; Renji sonrió, abrazándolo de nuevo.

—Todo saldrá bien, Norm… como tu gente dice, Eywa proveerá —besó su mejilla, la ternura que el rubio provocaba en él era irresistible—. Vayamos a dormir, ¿neh? Será un día tremendo, mañana…

* * *

Kuchiki controló a ShiroToruk en el último giro; nunca habían subido tan alto en la atmósfera de Pandora y había tenido que reajustar su gigai/avatar. Renji traía consigo a Norm, en la espalda de Yoruichi; la _diosa de la Velocidad_ no parecía tener ninguna queja… aunque no dejaba de sonreír, maliciosamente y, de vez en cuando, bufaba hacia Byakuya. Jake los guiaba, junto con otros tres cazadores y Neytiri, sobre Saszen, llevando a Mo'at consigo. Ik'nimay'a -las Montañas Flotantes- se movían de acuerdo a la voluntad de Eywa y encontrar al que buscaban no sería cosa fácil. Mo'at les hizo una seña y se posaron en lo que parecía ser la más alta de las montañas; la chamana bajó de un salto, asombrando a los shinigami. No era una joven y sin embargo, no era menos fuerte que su propia hija. Mo'at se inclinó y juntó las manos, meciéndose despacio, cantando algo en profunda voz baja.

"_Ean sevin txantslusam, y' oeng Na'vi pawm ayng'a_"

"_Tan azul, tan hermoso y sabio, nosotros, el Pueblo, te llamamos"_

El rugido sorprendió a todos. Porque lo que bajó de la altísima roca, casi fuera de la atmósfera, no era un Na'vi y tampoco un humano. Su piel era de un blanco pálido, rayada en azul claro; llevaba el negro cabello suelto, en dos mechones caídos a los lados del rostro, la trenza del sahey'lu larga como su cuerpo y sus ojos eran de un azul tan intenso como la piel de los otros Na'vi. Pero no tenía propiamente manos; aunque su cuerpo era humanoide, la parte superior parecía mezclada con un ikran, las alas con una sola garra, sobre los hombros y las alas inferiores, alargadas y deformadas, brazos terminados en sólo tres dedos. Pero, lo que dejó a Byakuya y a Renji asombrados, fue el símbolo tatuado en el pecho del extraño ser. Una cruz de cinco puntas. Una cruz QUINCY. Su cabello parecía empapado –la humedad reinante, la altura de las nubes- y Byakuya no pudo evitar recordar el otro significado del nombre de los Ishida. _Ametatsu_. "Dragón de la lluvia"…

Mo'at se inclinó, tocando su frente con ambas manos y comenzó a hablar en algo que parecía un dialecto del mismo Na'vi, sólo que más antiguo y que Byakuya descifraba sólo en trozos. El ser no articulaba bien las palabras y hablaba mucho con las manos, alternando las frases y vocablos con silbidos y pequeños rugidos animales. Sin duda, un Antepasado, uno de los Primeros Cantores.

"_Qué haces aquí, pequeña mía de las Flautas Azules?_

"_Oh hermoso, estos son 'tsko ', Renji el Rojo y Norm Spellman, de los Caídos del Cielo"_

"_Nada tengo que ver con ellos. Ti'ran Terkup. Caminantes, enemigos de nosotros, los Txantslusam. El otro, lleva la oscuridad. Habría que matarle, Mo'at. Me perturban tus necias palabras"_

"_La sangre del Rojo sabe a bravura y a nobleza, Ean. La de Norman, a valentía e inteligencia. Sólo tú puedes dirigir sus pasos"_

" '_Tsko '? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

"_El Arbol de Voces lo mencionó… llamamos a los Caminantes para que lo curasen. Sabemos de la oscuridad en el espíritu de Norm Spellman, Ean"_

El ser mitad dragón y mitad Na'vi pareció reír. Sólo entonces, Byakuya se dio cuenta de que su estatura era casi la de un humano y no la de un habitante de Pandora; se preguntó cuál sería su edad, ya que ésta no era notoria.

"_No es una prueba para cobardes, Mo'at de las Flautas Azules"_

"_No lo es, Ean. Sólo tú puedes decidir"_

"_Prefiero la soledad y la lluvia; tus palabras son molestas como picadura de medusa"_

"_Es mi ruego, Ean. Norm Spellman es hermanodetierra de Jake Sully"_

El ser alzó la vista, se acercó y tocó con una de sus manos-garras el hombro de Jake. Éste tragó saliva. Renji sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta, la ola de reiatsu casi aplastándolo; en la muñeca, el ser llevaba una pulsera tejida, de plata, llena de cruces de cinco puntas. No podía ser una coincidencia.

"_Yeiksully fue quien llamó a Eywa"_

"_Así es, Ean"_

"_Si Ella lo eligió, nadie soy para negarme a sus órdenes, Mo'at. Yo los forjaré. Arco y Flecha. Y sabes lo que ocurrirá si fallan"_

"_Si tu decisión es asesinarlos ¿Cómo podríamos evitar nosotros ese merecido?"_

"_Si son tan bravos como dices, resistirán. Vete ahora…"_

* * *

Urahara agitó el abanico, frente a él, sorbiendo el té con calma, sus verdes ropas del Ningenkai tan cómodas como siempre, esperando que el joven quincy frente a él reventara de impaciencia, después de escucharlo. Uryuu murmuró para sí.

—Tan lejos… y aún viven.

Kisuke dejó que el sombrero de rayas cubriera sus ojos y sonrió, como siempre lo hacía.

—Oi, Ishida-kun, no te miro sorprendido ¿Te gustaría ver las pruebas?

Ishida asintió, rápidamente. Urahara insertó una pequeña píldora en algo que parecía otra caja de dulces. Uryuu se puso en pie frente a la imagen… y sonrió. Mayuri, envuelto en su gigai, no perdió el tiempo.

—¿Quién es, quincy? ¿Lo conoces?

Ishida miró con desprecio al capitán shinigami y se ajustó los lentes, antes de seguir hablando:

—Uno de los más antiguos, cuando todavía no tomábamos forma humana. Un Dragón de Lluvia —sonrió, con ternura, al mirar en el pecho del ser, la misma marca que él llevaba—. Nunca pensé que me tocaría ver uno ¿Dónde lo hallaron? ¿Por qué tienen esta grabación?

Urahara suspiró, calmadamente, mientras le contaba todo al joven quincy. El rostro de Ishida reflejó curiosidad.

—No comprendo para qué me quieren, Urahara.

—Es muy sencillo, Ishida-kun. Nuestros traductores no alcanzan ese rango de na'vi; es un dialecto muy antiguo, se habla mucho con las manos y de forma parecida al kung terrestre. Si Renji va a estar con él, queremos que sepa qué está diciendo…

Ishida miró a ambos científicos, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Quieren decirme que no son capaces de dominar su lenguaje? —soltó la carcajada—¡No puedo creerlo! Sólo es el idioma de Arco y Flecha ¿Me permite, Urahara san? —sacó su laptop de la bolsa cosida a mano y tecleó en la computadora. Lascaux, las huellas del Paleolítico, en las antiguas grutas; las manos en rojo y blanco, cubriendo toda la pared, en diferentes señales, las marcas de puntas de flecha, el perfil de los cazadores. Uryuu comenzó a hablar:

—Después de la lanza y las pedradas, el arco y la flecha fueron antecesores de la espada. Y consiguieron algo que los demás no habían logrado; que los humanos comieran carne y ello, aumentó el tamaño de sus cerebros y los volvió más inteligentes. Los mejores cazadores formaron ese Clan, el primero de Destructores. El poder espiritual vino después, cuando aún teníamos contacto con el equivalente de Eywa, Gea, nuestra propia Tierra. Y, donde hay Destructores, SIEMPRE ha habido shinigami; ustedes son anteriores, porque son dioses y están muertos. Pero nosotros somos de carne y hueso, Urahara-san. Nuestra capacidad de absorber partículas espirituales muere con nosotros: durante mucho tiempo, equilibramos el contacto con Gea, eso, en nuestro mundo. Pero hay de los nuestros en muchas otras partes… mi abuelo me enseñó eso—Uryuu sonrió—, sólo que nunca había tenido una oportunidad de verlo.

Urahara asintió, terminando su té.

—Uryuu… tengo un avatar para ti ¿Te interesaría comunicarte con tu antepasado?

Ishida Uryuu se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué responder:

—¿Tendré que… ir a Pandora? —tragó saliva.

Urahara negó con la cabeza.

—Hay una forma en la que podemos hacer el sahey'lu desde aquí.

Uryuu levantó una ceja.

—Con todo respeto, Urahara-san, ustedes nunca hacen nada gratis. Y yo no trabajo para los shinigami.

El científico no dejó de sonreír. Bastardo, pensó Uryuu.

—Digamos que no te estamos pidiendo ayuda, Ishida-kun. Prefiero pensar que puedes pedirle a tu antepasado de otro mundo, que nos dé una mano con Norm Spellman y así, no se nos desatará un infierno hollow en lo que ahora es un pacífico paraíso ¿Qué te parece? Los Destructores se llevarán todo el mérito, en realidad. Los dos sabemos que Renji no necesita del Renacer… pero Norm debe lograr ser aceptado como es.

Ishida se subió los lentes, de nuevo.

—Es hacer trampa, Urahara-san. Ustedes no deben intervenir en la historia…

—Ustedes lo hicieron primero, Destructor. Ustedes enseñaron el Arco y la Flecha a los hombres y cambiaron todo el curso de la civilización… no me salgas con prejuicios ahora, jovencito.

Ishida Uryuu lo pensó por unos momentos; su orgullo quincy lo impelía a negar su ayuda a los shinigami. Su misión como Destructor lo obligaba a salvar del Mal a todas las criaturas. La oportunidad de hablar con uno de los Primeros era única.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que requieren, Urahara-san?

_Dang_, pensó Kisuke. Había caído, como Grace, como Norm y como todo humano desprevenido, pese a ser notoriamente poderoso… tsk. Sólo faltaba arreglar detalles.

* * *

Ean si acaso, le llegaba a los codos a Renji y no por eso, era menos imponente que su capitán. Tanto él como Norm llevaban sólo su pequeño morral de caza, junto con sus arcos y flechas. Con una sola mano, Ean les había hecho seña de que callaran y quedaran quietos, mientras la alta niebla humedecía sus rostros y la montaña sobre la que estaban en cuclillas, se movía, muy lentamente…

—Abarai —rememoró la plática con su capitán—no cometas estupideces. Ninguna. Obedece a sus órdenes y cuida de Norm, hasta donde puedas. Si no lo logras…

—Lo sé, Taichou.

—Evítalo hasta donde sea posible. He revisado el Árbol de Voces y hay trechos que se están iluminando de nuevo, es buena señal, ya que Norm puede hablar de lo que le ocurre, al menos con nosotros. Pero no bastará.

—¿Cree que tengamos que… ?

—No estoy seguro. Urahara tiene un plan, así que mantén tu collar y el intercomm listos; él te lo hará saber.

Renji dudó unos minutos. Pero tenía que preguntar:

—Taichou…Ean, este ser ¿Es un quincy?

Byakuya dejó perder su mirada en el horizonte.

—Donde hay shinigami, hay quincy, Renji. Es parte del equilibrio; parece un quincy. Su reiatsu… es inidentificable.

—¡Pero lleva la marca, las cruces, todo!

Byakuya asintió gravemente y no añadió una palabra más.

Renji volvió a la realidad cuando el zumbador de su intercomm se activó. Maldita la hora para que a Kisuke se le ocurriera llamar. Antes de que Renji lograse hacer nada, Ean saltó sobre él y con una sola de sus garras, en la punta del ala, le quitó el aparato mientras con sus rudimentarias manos formaba un arco azul, UN ARCO DE ENERGÍA ESPIRITUAL CON SU FLECHA y lo apuntaba a su cuello, rugiendo y mostrando sus blancos caninos. Norm había saltado hacia atrás, aterrado por el repentino ataque. La voz de Urahara.

-Renji, responde, ¿estás ahí?

Ean escuchó y, con su otra garra, extendió su sahey'lu, envolviendo el intercomm en el aparato. La imagen se forjó dentro de su mente. Otro Destructor, como él. Con un cuerpo falso, como el del Rojo y el de Norm. Más allá de Polifemo y de Pandora y de los Tres Soles Cambiantes y de todas las demás estrellas. Otro con sus marcas y tatuajes, otro con el arco azul y la muñequera de cinco puntas. Otro, que sonreía como él. Ese Otro se llevó la mano al pecho y dejó caer sus largos mechones, idénticos a los de Ean, a lo largo de su rostro. Y luego, comenzó a mover los dedos, las manos, el rostro, tocando diferentes partes de su cuerpo; las cejas, los hombros y hablando en una serie de silbidos y gruñidos leves.

"_Te veo, Sabio"_

Ean dudó por instantes.

"_Quién eres, muyjoven?"_

"_Otro como tú. Los que forjarás son mis amigos"_

"_No somos amigos de los Caminantes. Y el otro bien puede morir"_

"_He aprendido de ustedes, Sabio. Si el que estáenoscuridad muere, la pena de Eywa no podrá ser detenida"_

"_Nadie sabe eso. Ni siquiera Eywa misma"_

"_Ella llamó a los Caminantes"_

"_Mo'at me pidió que los forjara Arco y Flecha. No será mi culpa si no resisten"_

"_Por eso estoy aquí, llamándote desde más allá de las estrellas, Sabio. Nos enseñaron a evitar el mal oscuro que destruye, que forma monstruos de fondo negro. Los que son como tú nos enseñaron a cantarlo, a danzarlo frente al fuego"_

"_Sé concreto, muyjoven ¿Qué quieres?"_

"_Fórjalos como lo harías con uno nuestro"_

"_Si fallan…"_

"_No fallarán, hermoso Sabio. Pero si lo hacen, deja que los Caminantes los lleven consigo"_

"_Tus palabras son necias, muyjoven. Mi misión será destruirlos si fallan"_

"_Cierto es que soy necio y mis afectos, variables como el viento, Sabio. Pero fui forjado como tú" _

Uryuu tocó la cicatriz de su pecho. Ean asintió, despacio.

"_No sé qué hay de especial en una o dos almas que podemos salvar de la negrura, muyjoven, pero Mo'at también insistió en ello"_

"_Mis razones son distintas"_

"_Tus razones son molestas…"_

Uryuu sonrió y Ean también.

"_Es virtud de un Destructor la paciencia, Sabio Azul"_

"_Y de un joven, la terquedad. No hay promesas aquí… pero puedo ceder a los Caminantes a sacar su propia basura de éste lugar"_

"_Mi gratitud…"_

"_No se agradece lo que es lógico, muyjoven"_

"_¿Te veré otra vez?"_

"_En tu corazón. En el mío. No es propio de nosotros el apego profundo, muyjoven. No hablamos tanto. Vete ya"_

Uryuu soltó la trenza del sahey'lu unida al comunicador y cayó medio inconsciente en brazos de Urahara. Comenzó a reír, como si estuviera drogado, haciendo difícil manejar el avatar en el que estaba metido.

—¡Kamizen! ¡Increíble! ¡Mi abuelo se sentiría emocionado! —Uryuu no podía detenerse; el contacto con su Antepasado al parecer lo había puesto eufórico—Urahara-san ¿Me dejarás ir a Pandora alguna vez? ¡Di que sí, por favor! ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que me falta por aprender? ¡Sabe cómo hacer un arco del reiatsu que obtiene del rocío que cae sobre él! ¡Apenas tiene que concentrarse! Yo…

Cayó desmayado. Mayuri le mostró la jeringa vacía a Urahara. Éste apuntó a la grabadora y Kurotsuchi asintió. Tsk, pensó Urahara. Una desgracia que hubieran entrampado al anciano quincy… pero sólo así, les permitiría tomarlos, en caso de que todo saliera mal.

—¿Qué hago con él, Kisuke?

—Nada perverso, mi querido amigo —señaló uno de las Cámaras de Enlace —, sácalo de ahí y llévalo a descansar—suspiró—; tendremos que darle muchas explicaciones cuando despierte…


	7. Chapter 7 Los Cazadores

7.- _Taronyu_ o Los Cazadores

"_Con vislumbres de angustia y dolor, busco en las Cuatro Direcciones ¿Quién será la buena persona que me proteja de este gran temor, de esta gran pena?"_

_B. Shantideva_

Byakuya no tardó en descubrir cómo re-enhebrar las delgadas fibras vegetales del Árbol de Voces. Mientras sus finos dedos se dedicaban al trabajo de reconectar poco a poco las partes oscuras, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Urahara le había contado, sobre Ean y Uryuu. Al noble le pareció un sarcasmo; las habilidades del joven quincy serían, en este momento, inapreciables. Sólo él sería capaz de retejer aquellas fibras de manera perfecta, sin dejar un nudo o una marca. Y era un arquero, un cazador natural de hollows. Evidentemente, Urahara había elegido mal a quienes mandar a Pandora.

Swizsam se le acercó, llevando una hoja llena de rollos de carne cocida, retoños de palma, fruta y otras delicias: el noble Kuchiki no lo advirtió hasta que ella tocó sus hombros, acariciando sus negros cabellos. Byakuya no estaba hecho a eso -en diez días en Pandora, más gente lo había tocado que en el Seireitei, en toda su vida, Hisana y Rukia incluidas- y aunque el gigai que llevaba encima le impediría rechazarla, gracias a la grabación de las costumbres, Swizsam se dio cuenta y su rostro tomó una expresión herida, bajando el rostro, sin saber a dónde mirar. Byakuya se esforzó y acarició su brazo.

—Muchas gracias, VelozFlecha

Ella sonrió levemente y se sentó junto a él, esperando a que comiera.

—Caminante, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, si tengo respuestas, Swizsam.

—¿Por qué decidiste ti'ram terkup? ¿Por qué no devolviste tu fra'pu txel'an, tu corazón/alma a Eywa de tu mundo? ¿Por qué Caminas?

Byakuya estuvo a punto de atragantarse. No tenía forma de recordar quiénes habían originado su Noble Clan, en el Seireitei; sólo sabía que los años podían contarse en miles, quizá en kalpas. Intentó explicárselo a la hermosa joven:

—Mi Clan siempre ha sido de Caminantes, FlechaVeloz. No recuerdo cómo eran las cosas cuando estaba vivo o si alguna vez lo estuve. Me eligieron como sucesor y cumplo con mi trabajo; obedecemos al llamado de Eywa, aunque su presencia sea diferente, en todos los mundos. Y sabemos que ella sigue las Reglas que marca _ElQueDebeSer_ —no había una palabra para Rey del Cielo.

Swizsam permaneció callada unos momentos.

—Pero ¿No es raro estar solo?

Byakuya sonrió.

—No lo estoy, Swizsam. Tengo una hermana pequeña y dirijo un escuadrón completo de Caminantes. Tengo amigos queridos en muchos mundos…

Swizsam alzó una mano y acarició los mechones que se escapaban del kenseikan. Na'vi o shinigami, Byakuya seguía siendo extraordinariamente bello; fue en la mirada de ella cuando comprendió sus preguntas. Siguió hablando, calmadamente.

—Cuando llegó mi edad, elegí mujer y ella me reclamó, también. Ella volvió a la Vida y murió para mí. Desde ese entonces, sólo Camino, Swizsam. Nuestro fra'pu pertenece a nuestro Deber.

La joven asintió, suspirando, conteniendo la reacción implícita en el rechazo del Kuchiki. Un aytokirina bajó del Árbol, ondeando sus pistilos y posándose en el hombro de Byakuya; Swizsam lo tomó en sus manos y sonrió, comprendiendo.

El Caminante Blanco no era para ella ni para nadie; pertenecía sólo a Eywa, no le estaba permitido amarle. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla; sus ojos, del amarillo de un ópalo perfecto, se detuvieron en las gemas color plomo que eran los de Byakuya. Ella llevó su mano izquierda a su propio pecho y la derecha, al corazón de él.

—Ahora Te Veo, Byakuya ' evi —sonrió de nuevo—; ¿te puedo molestar con una pregunta más?

Byakuya tomó la mano posada sobre su corazón. Le molestaba sobremanera, pero no podía comportarse como estaba acostumbrado. Asintió. Swizsam echó sus largas trenzas hacia atrás, levantando su pecho.

—Cuando yo muera… ¿puedo Caminar a tu lado?

Byakuya sonrió, con ternura, aterrado por dentro ¡Mataría a Urahara, con seguridad! ¡En cuanto volviera al Seireitei! ¿Cómo responderle a esta jovencita, tan dulce y hermosa? ¿Cómo hacerla totalmente a un lado, sin herirla más?

Tomó la larga trenza de Swizsam e hizo el sahey'lu con una de las ramas que brillaban, recién reparada.

—Ora a Eywa, Swizsam… es Ella quien provee de respuestas…

La joven cerró los ojos y oró, unos momentos. Y luego, sin esperar a que Byakuya terminase de comer, lo dejó solo. El shinigami miró sus pasos desvanecerse en el tapete fosforescente del bosque: conforme las leves luces se apagaban, su corazón se encogió, recordándole cuán duro y solitario era su trabajo. Concentrándose, se volvió al Árbol. Debía seguir reparándolo…

* * *

—No hay manera de grabarte el lenguaje, Renji-kun.

—¿Lo que significa?

—Que tendrás que aprenderlo por tu cuenta —subrayó Urahara, desde la pantalla—; sin embargo, hay un dato útil; Zabimaru puede ayudarte. Entra en comunión con él…

—¿Cómo diablos va a poder ayudarme mi zanpakutoh a comprender a un quincy que es mitad simio y mitad dragón?

—Zabimaru no es cualquier simio, Renji. Es un macaco.

—_Macaca fuscata_ –interrumpió Mayuri —un _Cercopithedae_, para ser exactos.

Renji puso ojos de espiral. Urahara le dio un codazo a Mayuri.

—Son los únicos monos en todo el mundo que han APRENDIDO hábitos nuevos, tomados de los humanos, Renji. Zabimaru domina el lenguaje de Ean, con seguridad y es parte de tu alma; entra en comunión con él y déjalo que hable a través de ti. Así, podrás comunicarte. Norm sabe suficiente na'vi. Tienen que actuar como equipo

Renji asintió, desolado. En tres días, Ean se había limitado a observar el horizonte y no hablarles, sumergido en una especie de trance. Desconectó el intercomm. Norm lo miró, igualmente desalentado.

—Casi no tenemos provisiones ya —dijo el científico.

—Nos ordenó no movernos… como si esperara algo —Renji acarició el rubio cabello de Norm—¿Sabes? Voy a meditar; si Urahara tiene razón, tal vez mi zanpakutoh tenga la respuesta…

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a ordenar su escaso equipaje, cuando notó los teylus escondiéndose en las trenzas de Renji. Tan rápido como pudo, lo sacudió de los pequeños insectos y comenzó a regañarlo.

—¡Tienes las trenzas hechas un asco! ¡Estarás cubierto de bichos en dos días si no las deshaces y limpias!

Renji reunió su ya escasa paciencia ¿Cómo iba a conectarse a Zabimaru con tanta interrupción?

—¡Y tú eres un maniático obsesivo! ¿Qué carajos te importa?

—¡No voy a dormir en un nido de pulgas! —le señaló el pequeño teylu y sus diminutas garras. Renji rugió y le mostró los dientes.

—¿Sabes? ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Tu ciencia y explicaciones y tu pretencioso acento na'vi! ¡Y cada vez que puedes, lloras por Tenzi! ¡Carajo, sólo nos has complicado las cosas! ¡Todo aquí es desesperante y húmedo y si no fuera porque tengo que hacer honor a mi Escuadrón, ya me habría largado!

—Es Te'enzi, estúpido ¿Yo te tengo harto? ¡Tú eres un maldito mono, tragón, apestoso y acosador sexual! ¡Digno material de trabajo de Urahara! ¡Qué bueno que Grace se quedó aquí y no está con ustedes, en el Seireitei!

Renji rugió, amenazadoramente, agitando la larga cola; Norm se echó a reír.

—¿Crees que te temo, shinigami? ¿Crees que Urahara sólo me enseñó biología o japonés?

Sin vacilar, Norm le pegó un coletazo en pleno rostro a Renji y esto bastó para enfurecer en verdad al pelirrojo. El pleito que siguió fue el de dos gatos rabiosos… hasta que Ean los separó a varazos con uno de los arcos, mirándolos asombrado y riendo después. Con la barbilla, señaló a Renji y comenzó a deshacerle una de las maltrechas trenzas. Con la otra mano, a Norm.

"_Tú, Flecha, espulgarle y tú, Arco, canta hacia dentro_"

No había hablado, sólo silbado entre los colmillos y hecho señales con sus manos, tocando el corazón de Renji y sin embargo, habían comprendido. Renji gruñó y Ean alzó la vara, amenazadoramente, empujándolo después con una mano en el hombro y mostrando sus largos colmillos. Lo miró fijamente y juntó sus rudimentarias manos de tres dedos.

"_Arco, canta hacia dentro, tu alma guiarte_"

Renji no supo cómo comprendía el na'vi mezclado a las señales. La orden era literal; _medita y conéctate con Zabimaru_. Norm se dedicó en tanto, a desbaratar todas sus trenzas -más de cien- y desenredarlas y espulgarlas

—No apesto —gruñó hacia Norm por lo bajo.

—Es verdad.

—Y no soy un acosador sexual…

—Tengo mis dudas.

Renji sonrió.

—No te negaste cuando te besé, Norm Spellman.

Norm no alzó la vista.

—No dije que me hubiera gustado; haz lo que Ean ordenó o recibiremos más varazos, Abarai Renji…

Ean los miró un momento, trepado desde su alta roca y suspiró ¿Por qué los dioses no lo querían y le mandaban a forjar a un par de idiotas cuando era evidente que no lo necesitaban? Pensó en lo que el _muyjoven_ le había dicho; ya había notado el poder espiritual en ambos. El del Rojo fluía como si tuviera un largo entrenamiento en controlarlo. El del rubio era fuerte, pero lleno de manchas oscuras y saltos desordenados. Esperó hasta que el Rojo salió de su trance, cuando el Rubio ya había terminado de espulgarlo y peinarlo y después, saltó hacia ambos. Nuevamente, sus señales fueron claras; era turno de Renji el hacer lo mismo con Norm y el shinigami comprendió el largo sermón que Zabimaru le había tirado y la risa de su compañera serpiente. Se estaban comportando como monos, limpiándose cuidadosamente, antes de una cacería.

Cuando los dos tuvieron los largos cabellos sueltos y desenredados, brillantes por la humedad, Ean se acercó a cada uno y les tejió dos largas trenzas laterales, parecidas a sus propios mechones. No sólo serían más fáciles de limpiar; también lucían mejor.

Lo siguiente que el Txantslusam hizo fue algo que pareció un acto de locura a los dos; se acercó al borde de la roca flotante sobre la que estaban… y saltó al vacío. Su terror se cambió en sorpresa cuando lo vieron regresar, montado en un ikran.

Una bandada de ellos iba pasando, bajo la montaña_. Kami nos ampare_, pensó Renji. Con que ESE era su entrenamiento; nada parecido a lo que Jake o Byakuya habían pasado. Y Ean no les daría ninguna orden; estaba implícito que tenían que seguirlo. Norm lo miró, retadoramente.

—El último en llegar no comerá hoy, ¿neh?

Y sin dar pausa, se dejó caer sobre la nube de ikran, colgándose del cuello de uno de los aterrados animales y haciendo el sahey'lu casi de inmediato… no sin perder el control, casi orinarse del miedo y aullar no precisamente de triunfo. Cuando por fin logró volar de forma estable, trazando un amplio círculo sobre la flotante montaña, siguiendo a Ean, notó que Renji lo seguía de cerca, sonriendo de satisfacción. Antes de que pudieran pelearse por quién había hecho qué primero, Ean se tiró en picada hacia el bosque, deshizo el sahey'lu y aterrizó en etapas, sobre las grandes hojas.

Renji escuchó la voz de Zabimaru. Salta, suéltate y abre tu cuerpo en cruz. Usa tu cola, idiota, es un estabilizador. Y CUIDA DE NORM.

Los dos llegaron al piso, hechos una desgracia de rasguños y golpes, pero vivos. Ean alzó una mano.

"Calma. No respirar"

Olfateó el piso y se los mostró; los dos reconocieron las huellas, el yerik -antílope- debía estar cerca, aún rezumaban agua en el barro. Ean se arrastró con la agilidad de un insecto y los otros dos lo imitaron lo mejor que pudieron. Hasta que Renji quebró una ramita…

El antílope saltó sobre ellos y sólo la habilidad de Ean los salvó de morir pateados. La flecha lo atravesó de lado a lado. Saltó ágilmente sobre él y oró, antes de enterrar la Sele Schneider en su corazón. Un momento, pensó Renji. Eso NO es una daga ¿En qué momento se había dado cuenta de que no se trataba de una daga normal, así fuera sólo de madera? Ean sólo señaló con su barbilla, Renji y Norm se acercaron a destazar al animal, no sin antes agradecerle el don de su vida, como Norm le había instruido antes a Renji.

Ean se limitó a alzar las cejas; mientras ellos se dedicaban a la tarea, cortó una de las grandes hojas y formó una especie de cesta, llenándola de bayas, hongos y hasta algunos insectos. Cuando Renji pensó que su tarea estaba terminada, se dio cuenta de que apenas estaban empezando; Ean aleteó un poco, dando unas cuantas vueltas y les señaló un árbol.

—Oh no… no me digas…

—Oh si, Abarai Renji. No podemos quedarnos aquí abajo, es peligroso.

—Él puede volar; estamos en desventaja—

—Sugiero que te apresures; la noche caerá en un par de horas…

* * *

La vista desde la alta terraza formada entre las tres ramas era impresionante; Polifemo al fondo y las otras lunas en su danza eterna y, hacia lo alto, las estrellas. Renji se sentía soñoliento y satisfecho; habría podido acabarse toda la comida, fácilmente. Incluso los insectos asados tenían un sabor delicioso, muy similar al taiyaki.

Y sin embargo su quehacer aún no terminaba; hicieron un nido de hojas y Ean les ordenó espulgarse y limpiarse mutuamente, entre los tres. De vez en cuando, mataba un pequeño insecto y lo arrojaba silbando, por el borde de la terraza. Norm sonrió y en unos segundos, los tres estaban haciendo lo mismo. Ean comenzó a conversar, a la luz del fuego, mascando una varita, una vez terminado el aseo.

"_Muchas guerras en tu memoria, Rojo_"

"_Una sola, Ean_"

"_Escuché el Cantar de lamentos; grietas en su cielo. Menos Grande y grandes mentiras_"

Renji no cuestionó, se limitó a asentir, en los límites de su asombro. Ean siguió hablando

"_Su Caminante muyjoven, mala estrategia, estúpido, ruidoso 'evi_"

Norm preguntó:

—Comprendo sus palabras, pero ¿A qué se refiere?

—No me lo creerías

—Inténtalo

Renji le relató la Guerra de Invierno, las matanzas, la muerte de dos de los capitanes y todo, gracias a Aizen, aunado al triunfo de Ichigo, el cuál era… como era: joven y ruidoso. Ean pareció escucharlos, divertido.

—¿Cómo es que sabe eso?

—Ni idea.

Ean los interrumpió:

"_Mentir con verdad, malo. Caminantes sabían que Lena'yga mentía con verdad. Con no creer en él, bastaba_"

Se rió, a carcajadas.

"_Pero Caminantes creer y esa fue su pérdida. Más creían, mas fuerte Lenay'ga. Más fuerte, más muerte, desolación, dolor_"

Renji se quedó con la boca abierta. Lena'yga, Bestia Destructora. Aizen, indudablemente. Mentir con verdad, Kyoka Suigetsu ¡Era cierto! ¡Ellos habían creído en el poder del bankai de Aizen y ello no había hecho más que incrementar su fuerza y alargar la guerra! Tuvo que aparecer Ichigo como un arrancar, uno que NO CREÍA en ese poder, para lograr vencerlo. No iba a quedarse con la curiosidad; construyó la frase con cuidado:

"_Ean, ¿cómo llegó la canción a ti?_"

El quincy los miró como si fuesen estúpidos.

"_Muyjoven de mi Clan, muntxa del Tuyo. Su corazón cantó en el mío_"

Norm tradujo lo más rápido posible:

—Dice que hay otro como él, pero de corta edad, otro quincy, como ustedes les llaman, que es esposo del estúpido ruidoso, un Caminante también y que fue quien los salvó de la guerra. Ese joven quincy se lo dijo.

—Ishida…

—¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas?

—Ishida Uryuu… es un quincy entre los nuestros. Los quincy y los shinigami somos clanes enemigos, me tardaría mucho en contártelo. Como sea, nuestro shinigami sustituto es un chico, pero fue el héroe que terminó la guerra. Él y Uryuu son pareja. Eso no lo sabía y ¿Cómo habrá hecho Uryuu para hablar con Ean?

Antes de que pudieran preguntar, Ean frunció su naricilla.

"_Muntxa ustedes. Arco y Flecha, inseparables. Forja distinta, danza diferente; volverse fuertes, poderosos. Ti'kin. Nift'xavang_"

Señaló con su ala las lunas; medianoche. Y, sin hablar, saltó a la rama más alta, envolviéndose en una vaina, dejándolos solos. Fue el turno de Norm para quedarse impávido y cambiar de colores.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Norm abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber cómo traducirlo.

—Norm, me estás poniendo nervioso…

—Dijo que somos una pareja, que por eso nuestro entrenamiento es diferente, que debemos ser mejores que el resto y que… seguramente tenemos "necesidades" y "amor con pasión" es algo bueno. Es decir, espera que nos apareemos. Por eso nos dejó solos.

—No estás hablando en serio…

Norm se quedó callado. SÍ hablaba en serio.

—Renji yo…

El teniente acarició su rostro.

—Te prometo una cosa; déjame besarte y duerme en mis brazos y no te haré nada, ¿neh? Estoy muy cansado para discutir, de veras

—Pero Ean…

—Él sólo va a entrenarnos. Mañana, le explicarás que aún no somos Arco y Flecha y que no puedo reclamarte ni tú a mí, hasta el Renacer. Pero, si no nos ve juntos, no nos creerá y todo esto, es parte del plan para NO matarte, ¿me explico? Ah, y lo del beso fue una broma. Ni creas que me muero por ello…

Norm frunció el ceño y, antes de que pudiera responder nada, Renji lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aire, pegándolo entero a su cuerpo. Alzándolo en brazos, lo llevó hasta la gigantesca vaina. Norm se separó, asfixiándose por dos cosas; la falta de aire y la pasión implícita del Caminante Rojo.

—Estás loco.

—Ya cállate. Y abrázame, tengo frío…

Norm no lo pensó dos veces. La fosforescencia del bosque y sus miles de murmullos nocturnos no les impidieron dormir, profundamente. En algún momento, Norm volvió a sentirse como cuando habían llegado a Pandora: absolutamente fascinado por el hermoso mundo que se abría ante él. La tristeza sufrida, desapareció durante sus sueños…

* * *

Ean hizo sahey'lu con el árbol en que estaban. No necesitaba ir al Árbol de Voces a orar; él era un Txantslusam. Esos dos idiotas creían que podían engañarlo. Allá ellos.

Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en la boca.


	8. Chapter 8 Tingay o La Verdad

Soundtrack de este cap; Gravity, de Sara Bareilles. La música no me pertenece. Ean sigue siendo MIO… el resto, de Tite sama y Jim Cameron.

8.- _Tíngay_ o Toda La Verdad

Renji despertó poco antes del amanecer, con la seguridad de que había olvidado algo. Norm dormía en sus brazos -no se había movido en toda la noche- el rostro marcado por el cansancio y triste aún. Besó ligeramente su frente y trató de concentrarse.

La lluvia de preguntas cayó en la cabeza del shinigami como una cubeta de hielo; su capitán lo mataría por no haberle avisado antes, desde la noche anterior.

Número uno: Ean los había llamado muntxa, ellos eran pareja… lo que implicaba que SABÍA que eran homosexuales. Número dos: Mo'at debía saberlo, forzosamente, ya que los había llevado con Ean en vez de permitir que cualquier otro cazador los entrenara… lo cual era la costumbre. Número tres: Urahara había tenido razón en eso, no era un tabú. Era algo tan obvio que los na'vi no lo mencionaban. Número cuatro: Uryuu había hablado con Ean, el día en que éste le arrebató el intercomm y lo conectó a su sahey'lu y por Kami que habían hablado rápido, ya que Ean sólo sostuvo en su trenza el aparato si acaso cinco minutos. Una maniobra de Urahara, sin duda, pero ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué el joven quincy había tenido que hablar con el antepasado na'vi, no menos quincy que él mismo? ¿Y cómo habría logrado que el autoritario Ean le hiciera caso? Número cinco: Ean había mencionado lo de Uryuu e Ichigo y no le había escandalizado en absoluto… y había dado por hecho que él y Norm eran pareja… pero no sólo muntxa, la palabra na'vi para un matrimonio entre hombre y mujer, no. Los había llamado Arco y Flecha, inseparables. Mmmm. Era cierto: eran armas que no servían para nada una sin la otra. Quizá Norm ni Grace ni tampoco Max habían tenido tiempo suficiente para dedicarlo a ese significado y habían dado por hecho de que se trataba sólo de lo obvio -es decir, de armas- no de una pareja del mismo sexo…

Norm frotó la nariz contra su pecho, dormido aún y, con pena, Renji lo despertó, acariciando el borde de su rostro, tapando sus labios con un dedo, para que no hiciera ruido. Atento y con el rostro a sólo centímetros del Caminante Rojo, Norm escuchó todas las conclusiones de su "Arco". Murmuró, en voz baja:

—Supongamos que tienes razón; me parece muy poca cosa como para afectar al Árbol de Voces.

—No estoy tan seguro, doctor Spellman; Urahara te dijo que, si teníamos que matarte, te convertirías en el shinigami que él "siempre había esperado que fueras", ¿neh?

Norm pensó unos momentos y luego asintió, sorprendido.

—Me detectó ¿verdad? Mi reiatsu… y el de Grace, cuando fue nuestro maestro. No lo fue gratis; bajó al Ningenkai a buscarnos, seguirnos y…

Renji levantó una ceja, sonriendo.

—Temo decirte que son los modos de Kisuke ¿Te conté que mandó a Ichigo a Hueco Mundo a rescatar a Rukia, pero no por ella, sino porque ella contenía la Hougyoku?

Norm chasqueó los dientes, molesto.

—¡Ese bastardo! ¡Jamás me cayó bien!

—Tienes razón… pero de momento, es el único que puede sacarnos en una pieza de esto —retiró su intercomm de la funda y lo conectó. Mayuri-san en la pantalla.

Renji no tenía ganas de lidiar con el antipático capitán.

—Mayuri-taichou; tengo unos datos nuevos para Urahara-san —en segundos, tuvo una idea brillante; enredó las puntas internas de su trenza en el intercomm, haciendo un sahey'lu —espero que esta grabación le sirva…

La quijada de Mayuri cayó al piso.

—¡Pero que demonios haces, Abarai! ¡Los datos están entrando demasiado rápido a la computadora! ¡La arruinarás, idiota!

Renji no tenía paciencia y menos ahora:

—Entonces, taichou, llame a Urahara… es urgente.

—¡No estoy para cumplir tus órdenes!

—Tiene razón, Mayuri-taichou. Ni yo para perder su valioso tiempo…

Sin darle más tiempo, se desconectó de inmediato. Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres…

El intercomm silbó y el rostro de Urahara apareció en la pantalla.

—¡Oha...!

—Buenos días, Urahara-san —le respondió un ceñudo Renji.

—¡Qué modales! ¿Ni siquiera puedo saludar?

—Explíquenos por qué hizo que Uryuu hablara con Ean y cómo es que éste sacrosanto y todopoderoso chamán le hizo caso a nuestro "muyjoven" quincy…

Urahara suspiró, despejándose los despeinados cabellos de la cara, sin lograrlo

—Estoy leyendo tus conclusiones, Renji.

—No le pregunté eso.

Urahara puso cara de inocencia. Renji sonrió, tomó a Norm por la trenza, sacó una flecha del carcaj y sostuvo la afilada punta contra el cuello del científico, quien se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa frente a un no menos sorprendido Kisuke. El Caminante Rojo siguió hablando.

—Verá, Urahara-san, si el reiatsu de Norm es tan valioso o tan fuerte ¿Qué caso hay en defender su vida aquí? Puedo matarlo ya mismo, purificar su alma, entregárselo personalmente para que lo entrene como shinigami y asunto arreglado, ¿neh?

—No serías capaz de eso, Renji…

Por toda respuesta, Abarai alzó la barbilla de Norm con la punta de la flecha. Éste no se movió; sospechaba que su amigo se traía algo entre manos, pasada la sorpresa. Urahara puso tamaños ojos.

—Está bien, está bien, suéltalo… no hay razón para que nos pongamos violentos.

Renj obedeció, mientras Norm se frotaba el cuello y le dirigía una mirada asesina. _Ya me las pagarás por esto_. Urahara no sonreía ya.

—Ante todo, mil gracias por la grabación que acabas de enviar. Sumamente esclarecedora. En cuanto a Ean y Uryuu, el asunto no es tan complicado; las primeras grabaciones que Kuchiki-sama me envió, eran de la voz de Grace, desde el mismísimo centro del Utral Aymokriyä.

—Sé eso —afirmó Norm—no eran comprensibles.

—No en ese momento. Repasamos la cinta y la analizamos cuidadosamente. _'T'sko_, arco y _swizsaw_, flecha, con una conjunción "."que implicaba "ArcoyFlecha", no las dos palabras separadas. Después _tengfya_, " los dos iguales o de la misma manera de ser". _Tsing vul_, rama del árbol o, más importante aún, la cruz que se forma entre las ramas de un árbol. _Ean_, azul. _Evin txantslusam_, el hermoso sabio; _Pizayu rol_, el Ancestro que Canta y por último _sutx_, buscar, buscar a toda prisa. Me gustaría escuchar tus conclusiones, doctor Spellman…

Vaya una claridad de mensaje, pensó Norm. Arco y Flecha implicaban una pareja del mismo sexo. Y debían buscar al que era sabio, hermoso, que llevaba una cruz azul y que de paso, era un Ancestro, un chamán y uno de los Cantores. Norm asintió.

—Está bien, entiendo todo eso… ¿qué tiene que ver con Ishida?

Urahara recuperó la sonrisa.

—Vaya, veo que Renji te tiene bien informado… _íntimamente_ informado, diría yo.

Los dos avatares le mostraron los poco amigables colmillos. Urahara comenzó a hablar

—No es para que les perturbe tanto. La cruz azul nos dijo lo obvio, que el chamán al que había que buscar se trataba de un quincy, como Ishida-kun. Si se equivocan en las pruebas que Ean les pondrá, los matará y destruirá totalmente y si hace eso, con el reiatsu descontrolado de Norm, Eywa y Pandora incluidas quedarán borradas del mapa. Le solicitamos a Uryuu-kun que hablase con Ean, para pedirle que, en caso de que todo saliera mal, permitiera a nuestro Caminante rojo purificar su alma, después de asesinarle… Ean aceptó ayudarle porque es el último quincy en Pandora, de la misma forma que Uryuu lo es en la Tierra, y porque, como nos dijo Ishida kun, al viejo le cayó en gracia que un jovencito tan necio insistiera en defender a los Caminantes. De esa forma nosotros quedábamos en deuda con los quincy. Uryuu-kun se nos desmayó, después del sahey'lu; Ean le transmitió su propia risa de burla por nosotros y eso, lo… sobreexcitó un poco. Y ya ven que nuestro "muyjoven" quincy es algo delicado y bajo de presión.

Renji meneó la cabeza con descontento.

—Vaya fe que nos tienes, Urahara-san.

—No podemos correr riesgos, Renji-kun.

—¿Y al menos pueden explicarme A MI qué pitos toco yo en todo esto? No es que me crea poco importante, pero tampoco creo que mis asuntos personales perturben a Eywa de esa manera…

Urahara se puso sus lentes de carey, recuperando su pose de científico.

—Pandora es un mundo de reiatsu puro y Eywa es su escudo, Norm. Podrás imaginarte que hay hollows hambrientos y ansiosos de entrar ahí. No se trata sólo de ti; fue el hecho de que le pediste a Eywa que te matara, que te librara de vivir. Un Na'vi no concibe esto último; por dura que sea su pena sabe que Eywa a la larga proveerá de alivio a ella. Al pedirle esto, dejaste que el dolor de todos los que perdieron a Te'enzi, tú, su madre, sus hermanos, mas la preocupación de Jake y Max por ti, entraran al Árbol. Y, como tienes un reiatsu poderoso, tu sahey'lu se clavó en el Árbol como una daga: el resto de los espíritus albergados ahí, sobre todo los que en vida fueron ArcoyFlecha, reaccionaron con horror ante tu dolor y tu vergüenza, y por ello comenzaron a oscurecerse, a contagiarse de tu misma pena. Como si amar a uno de tu mismo sexo fuera algo tan espantoso que tuvieras que pedir a Eywa que te llevase con ella, como si hubieras cometido un crimen horrendo sólo por ser como eres, ¿me explico, doctor Spellman?

Norm sintió la culpa recaer en él como una dura losa de concreto. Urahara siguió hablando.

—Por ello es necesario, yo subrayaría, indispensable, que pases las pruebas de Ean, que demuestres que no estás avergonzado de sentir tengfya, amor por alguien de tu mismo sexo. Eso tranquilizará a los espíritus que residen en el Árbol, que son iguales a ti. Kuchiki-sama en todos estos días se ha conectado pacientemente con muchos de ellos, para decirles que estás entrenando para salir de tu pena y que tu fe está en Eywa.

—¿Funciona?

—Más lento de lo que esperábamos. Algo es algo.

El golpe de una cáscara de nuez vino a distraerlos. Ean, una ceja levantada y frunciendo levemente la nariz. Renji hubiera jurado que el quincy estaba a punto de subirse los anteojos, de haberlos llevado. Cortó la comunicación, seguro de que Urahara se daría cuenta del por qué.

"Kaltxí"

Buenos días, en Na'vi. Norm levantó la mano en el mismo gesto… y se zafó de los brazos de Renji.

"Sutx. Hoy no ayer. No tiempo."

Los dos se apresuraron. Sabían bien que Ean no repetiría la orden dos veces y ambos estaban bien entrenados; Renji por Zaraki, y Norm por Grace. Sin embargo era evidente que lo que habían recogido y cazado era demasiado para las mochilas de viaje. Ean los miró, perdiendo la paciencia. Cortó una vara tierna y la despojó de hojas: con la punta de una flecha, la dividió en varias partes e hizo cordones flexibles. A cada uno, lo afiló en la punta. Y luego, en la gran hoja que habían usado como saco para subir lo recogido al árbol, acomodó todo…y comenzó a coserlo, en rápidas y parejas puntadas. El shinigami estuvo a punto de orinarse de la risa; Ean se limitó a bufar en su dirección. Norm lo golpeó en el brazo.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Es que… ¡nuestro quincy hace exactamente lo mismo! Jajajajaja… cose su propia ropa y teje y hace toda clase de manualidades.

—¿Y asesina tan bien como el na'vi?

Renji asintió; Ean les hizo un gesto disgustado. Por primera vez no lo comprendieron, hasta que pateó una de las varas cercanas. La lluvia de rocío helado cayó sobre los dos desprevenidos avatares como una ducha fresca, y fue turno de Ean para reír.

* * *

—Entonces, tenemos prácticamente todas las respuestas, Urahara san —afirmó Byakuya.

—Sobra decirlo, Kuchiki-taichou ¿Cómo va el re-enlazamiento?

—Es un trabajo que requiere paciencia. Pero he tenido cierta ayuda —señaló con la barbilla tras él. Swizsam y otras dos jóvenes retejían cuidadosamente las blancas ramas del Árbol—; sin embargo, Urahara, hay algo que me preocupa de… mis amables ayudantes.

Urahara asintió para que siguiera hablando.

—Todos ellos quieren ser Caminantes cuando mueran ¿Podemos permitirlo?

—¿Hablaste con Mo'at?

—No me pareció prudente. Ningún joven había pensado jamás en abandonar Pandora o dejar atrás a Eywa. Después de todo, ella es su madre.

—Tienes razón, Kuchiki-taichou. Pero todos los hijos tarde o temprano abandonan el nido… ¿crees que puedas ponerme en comunión con Grace?

—¿Cómo lo hago?

—Ean nos enseñó a hacerlo; enreda unas tres puntas de tu sahey'lu en el intercomm y el resto a una rama que no esté oscurecida. Veamos si funciona. Si notas dolor o algo extraño corta la comunicación con nosotros, de inmediato.

Byakuya obedeció, tomando su trenza y una de las alargadas y suaves ramas, parecidas a grandes gusanos de terciopelo. Enredó dos fibras del sahey'lu al intercomm y dejó que el resto se unieran al Árbol. No hubo imagen. Pero era la voz de Grace la que salía de la boca de Byakuya.

"—_De todos los bastardos que hay entre los Caminantes, ¿tenías que estar tú entre ellos, Kisuke?_"

Mayuri levantó una ceja. Los ayudantes de la doceava -Akon y otros- adoptaron un silencio prudente. Urahara soltó una risita.

—A mi también me da un enorme gusto saber de ti, querida…

"—_Conmigo no tienes que fingir; algo querrás sacarme. El tener que llamarlos a ustedes implicó un serio desequilibrio en Eywa. Éste no es su lugar ni tienen nada que hacer aquí_"

—Mo'at…

"—_Mo'at recurrió a la Leyenda y al Llamado porque ésa es su formación y con el tumulto que Norm armó, yo no pude hacerme oír. Habríamos resuelto esto nosotros mismos ¿No lo entiendes? Es la pena de uno de los nuestros, shinigami. Y ustedes no hacen nada gratis ¿Crees que no sé lo que intenta tu capitán? ¡Lo mandaste a reclutar gente! ¡A sacarlos de Pandora! Puedo imaginarme la clase de súper-shinigami que crees que conseguirás_"

Kisuke no supo qué responder. Sí, era un sinvergüenza y un manipulador y un mentiroso y un perverso. Pocas personas sentían sincera simpatía por él, como no fuera su eterna amiga Yoruichi y el fiel Tessai. Pero Grace se equivocaba en dos cosas; Byakuya no tenía nada que ver en el asunto y él… bueno, él había amado sinceramente a Grace Augustine. Ambos eran parecidos y diferentes a la vez, y Urahara podía contar con los dedos de una mano los mortales que había conocido como ella -Ichigo incluido- a través de sus centenares de años.

—Ante todo, doctora Augustine, me gustaría que supieras que Kuchiki-taichou no está reclutando gente y no lo mandamos a eso. Fue una de tus Na'vi, quien neciamente, se enamoró de él, la que comenzó con ello. Byakuya es un noble entre los nuestros e incapaz de mentir. Te suplico que lo leas en su corazón.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, interminables.

"—_Te debo una, Kisuke. Tu capitán no quiso rechazar a Swizsam y al parecer, sólo se metió en más problemas. Siempre sucede así con ustedes. ¿Qué quieres?_"

Urahara le relató lo que Renji había descubierto, lo que ArcoyFlecha significaban y su entrenamiento con Ean. Grace no pareció manifestar sorpresa.

"—_Lo supe cuando llegué aquí. Norm no se acercó al Árbol porque temía que los demás se enteraran y lo repudiaran o algo así. Hasta que murió Te'enzi. Todo esto ha sido un lío idiota, Kisuke. Ean acabará matándolos, si no es que ya lo hizo; es el último Primer Cantor, el último de la gran Danza. Si crees que uno de los tuyos y el menos entrenado de los nuestros sobrevivirá_…"

—Tengo previsto eso.

"—_Tu Caminante matará a Norm. Se lo llevarán y lo harán uno de ustedes ¡Qué feliz resultado! Jake y Max perderán al último experto en Na'vi que queda en el planeta y Norman perderá su vida ¿Crees que se lo merecen? Hemos alterado bastante esta cultura con nuestra presencia, Kisuke. Deberíamos ser invisibles aquí_"

—Podrías comenzar con salir de Eywa y morir como lo que eres, Grace. Una terrestre más…

"—_¿Y terminar contigo en el Seireitei? ¿Sintiéndome una diosa capaz de mover los…destinos de vivos y muertos? Que evidente eres para tus trampas_"

Urahara adoptó otra técnica.

—Estás en pleno corazón de Eywa… ¿y aún no me perdonas, Grace?

Silencio. Una tonada, lejana. La rapsodia de Rachmaninoff. La conexión se rompió, dejando a un Byakuya un tanto mareado y a un Urahara, a años luz de ahí, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, después de escuchar la música. Un amanecer en Tokio y él, tocando el piano, mientras ella aún dormía. ¿Qué carajo había intentado? ¿De dónde se le había ocurrido que Grace querría verlo? Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar que Norm y Renji lograran arreglárselas…

* * *

Norm terminó de revisar la pierna de Renji. Evidentemente estaba rota en algo más que tres partes.

—No puedo curarte aquí. Tenemos que volver al búnker.

—¿Y si intentas despertarnos, no bastará con ello?

—Dejé programado el enlace para no despertarnos en diez días, Renji. Ignoraba cuánto íbamos a tardarnos y con los elementos que traigo, no sé si se trata de ti o sólo del Avatar ¿Te duele?

—He tenido días peores, eso sí, no puedo caminar.

Ean, molesto, los miraba trepado en una rama, como una especie de pájaro-gato-reptil-mono vigilante.

"Caminante estúpido. Caer de leóngris; no temor, todo el dominio. Dime tu nombre"

Renji estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Norm le tapó la boca. Si Renji le decía su nombre completo, Ean lo mataría, de acuerdo a la costumbre. De pronto, el teniente recordó que Uryuu también hacía eso; indudablemente, un uso quincy. Norm intervino.

"Txantslusam, Rojo no cayó por temor. Hasta los ikran caen si el viento no es favorable"

"¿Qué quieres, Flecha?"

"Soy un curador. Permite que lo lleve a mi lugar; si logro aliviar sus heridas, volverá a correr. Si no, te lo daré y seguiré solo, a tu servicio"

Ean pestañeó.

"¿No es él tu Arco? ¿No eres tú su Flecha?"

Norm sacó valor no supo de dónde. Lo más seguro sería que Ean los atravesara de inmediato.

"No es él mi Arco ni yo soy su Flecha, Ean. Sólo somos teyngfam. No hemos hallado a los que nos están destinados. Lo que has visto entre nosotros no es mas que… el abrigo a nuestra soledad. Mi verdadero Arco murió, antes de que nada pudiera hacerse, y el Caminante no ha sido entrenado como tal. Por eso recurrimos a ti"

El Cantor, diminuto como se veía, no vaciló un segundo. Alzó el enorme avatar de Renji en brazos y voló con él. Norm comprendió al instante; debía hacerse de un ikran, volar con él hasta el búnker y curar a Renji. Tan rápido como pudiera.


	9. Chapter 9 'Awsiteng mefo

Soundtrack de este capítulo; All sweet things, de No-Man. La voz de Tim fue hecha para el yaoi, definitivamente.

9.- 'Awsiteng mefo o Dos idiotas juntos…

"_Todo aquello que crees que perdiste, regresará_

_desde los fantasmas en el patio de la escuela_

_hasta la gente que te amó y amaste"_

_Tim Bowness, No-Man, Todas las cosas dulces, Schoolyard Ghosts_

Ean dejó caer a Renji, con descuido y, cuando Norm se acercó a ayudarlo, la larga flecha azul le impidió tocarlo. Su na'vi se volvió más difícil de entender, de repente.

"Mefo tsleng. Los dos, mentirme. Ean, ayudarles, a cambio. Tsleng Ean, lumpe? ¿Por qué?"

Ean sostenía la larga flecha sin el arco, haciendo una barrera efectiva para separarlos. Más que disgustado, se veía desconcertado; sabía que lo estaban tratando de engañar, desde el principio. Pero no comprendía el por qué. Norm pensó muy bien, antes de responder:

"Oe skxawng, Txantslusam; yo, estúpido, querido Sabio. Temor, mucho. Dolor terku'p Te'enzi. Su muerte. Oe esperaba ser Flecha suya. No pude cantar para él"

"Te'enzi no tuyo, Flecha/Norm. Na'vi eywaw, hijos de Eywa. Todo, de Ella; terkup, morir, volver a Ella. Tú, también"

Norm miró al quincy, los ojos rasados de lágrimas.

"Yo, uniltiran'yu, Ean. Yo, sonámbulo, uniltirantokx, Avatar, cuerpo falso, nodeaquí, wrrpa. No supe cómo cantar, cómo danzar. Rojo, inocente. Caminantes vinieron a ayudarme. Rutxe, por favor, déjame ayudarle"

"Él, no tu Arco. No nikit. No haberse mirado, fiuh?"

Norm asintió y llevó su mano a la frente, pecho y cintura. No, no había tocado a Renji, no en la forma que Ean creía ni tampoco éste había pasado de tenerlo en brazos o besarlo. Ean puso ojos de espiral y señaló al silencioso shinigami. Norm lo alzó en brazos y lo llevó al búnker. Antes de cerrar la barrera, un flechazo destruyó completamente un árbol cercano.

"No mirarse, Flecha/Norm. No se pertenecen."

Tanto Norm como Renji comprendieron la orden, de inmediato; si llegaban a algo que implicase "apareamiento" Ean los destruiría. Sin remordimientos.

El Dragón de lluvia voló hasta la punta de la roca y se hizo una bola, como un gato. Irracional, los Caminantes, los Na'vi, los avatares ¿cuándo el mundo había caído en esta locura? Se espulgó cuidadosamente y se quedó dormido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uryuu tuvo un breve instante de terror antes de percibir lo que le ocurría; la asfixia lo puso blanco, los labios amoratados. Los fuertes brazos de Ichigo, sujetándolo contra su pecho y los lejanos gritos de sus compañeros de escuela. Y el aire, que no le servía para nada. Entre jadeos, recuperando y perdiendo la conciencia, alcanzó a decir la clave de aquello:

—… Cianóge…

¿En qué momento Rukia pensó que debían correr hacia el laboratorio y no hacia la enfermería?, fue una especie de iluminación milagrosa; abrió el frasco azulado, vertió un poco del veneno en su pañuelo y lo puso en un bote de los que utilizaban para cloroformizar a los ratones. El líquido azul se evaporó, despacio. Uryuu aspiró de él desesperadamente y lo que, como humano, tendría que haberlo matado, lo hizo recuperar el aliento en instantes.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Ichigo estaba aterrado; el veneno le hacía a Uryuu el doble efecto de recuperarlo y convulsionarlo al mismo tiempo.

—Nii-sama y Renji. Ellos respiran eso en el mundo donde están ahora. Alguien de allá se está comunicando con Ishida-kun.

—¿Qué carajo hacemos? —Rukia se encogió de hombros. Esperar y rezar.

La imagen y la sonrisa -increíblemente dulce y antiquincy- fueron claras en el interior de Uryuu; la presencia tan sólida como si estuviera frente a él.

"_Kaltxí, Muyjoven"_

"_¡Ean! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué?"_

"_Canto en ti. Aire no igual, el tuyo duele. El mío duele, fiuh?"_

"_No importa, Ean. Canta, por favor, canta para mí"_

"_Zí, Danzar, muyjoven. Tú, uniltirantokx, avatar. Ven y danza. Eywa no llevarme si no más de nuestro Clan. Tú aprender; Ean enseñarte. Tú enseñar más Na'vi Otros Clanes danza nuestra. Ean descansar en Eywa, entonces"_

Uryuu se separó un poco del gas de cianuro; o éste o la propia atmósfera de la Tierra terminarían por matarlo si continuaba. Contuvo la respiración lo más que pudo.

"_Ean, Te veo. Te miro ¿Cómo ir?"_

"_Avatar, sonámbulo. Pedir a Caminantes a cambio de Rojo. Mi corazón te mirará pronto, zi, muyjoven. Cantar en ti, Ean feliz. Kiyevame"_

Uryuu se desmayó. Sólo entonces Rukia tuvo la prudencia de llevarlo al consultorio de su padre y le ordenó a un Ichigo aún desconcertado que se apresurase. Durante todo el camino, la sonrisa del inconsciente quincy les fue inexplicable…

* * *

—¿Eso te dijo?

Norm asintió, mientras ambos terminaban de curar al avatar de Renji. Éste añadió:

—Habló tan rápido que casi no lo comprendí: parecía disgustado.

—Estaba más allá de eso, Ren. No sé por qué nos dejó vivos…

"_¿Ren? ¿Qué clase de diminutivo es ese? ¡Vaya!"_

Norm se frotó la frente y el rostro:

—Podemos aprovechar para bañarnos; el tanque no dejará listo al Avatar sino hasta mañana y después de cuatro días en la Cámara de Enlace, tienes que admitir que apestamos —fue al cubículo cercano y sacó un par de toallas limpias.

Para cuando regresó, Renji estaba explorando lo que quedaba del antiguo laboratorio. En un extremo había una gigantesca pecera, ahora vacía.

—¿Qué era esto, Norm?

—Un tanque de crecimiento de muestras; Jake y yo lo limpiamos y lavamos después de la muerte de Grace. Lo construyó Max, puede resistir una presión de mil litros de agua.

Renji sonrió, alzando las cejas y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Norm señaló la pecera.

—Norman, amigo mío, lo que yo veo aquí es una terma perfecta…

El científico alzó una ceja. Renji lo empujó.

—Ve a ducharte y yo la llenaré de agua caliente. Después, me lavaré yo y te alcanzaré en un momento, nos merecemos un descanso, ¿no crees?

Norm miró a Renji a la cara, totalmente serio.

—No intentarás nada ¿verdad?

—¿Y arriesgarnos a que nos metan una flecha en el cuello? Hey, no soy tan sexomaníaco como para buscar que me maten, anda —le dio una palmada juguetona en el trasero…

* * *

La voz no tuvo la menor alteración.

—No irás y punto. No estoy interesado en que te maten y menos a millones de kilómetros de aquí…

—Son sólo cuatro años luz, Ryuuken…

—Tal vez cuando me tengas más respeto y recuerdes que soy tu padre y que deberías llamarme "papá" de vez en siempre y pedir las cosas educadamente…

Uryuu se mordió la lengua, tragándose todo el orgullo. NADA iba a impedirle ir a Alfa Centauro.

—Por favor, papá, déjame ir. Ean no puede morir si no hay otro quincy que entrene al resto…

—Es decir, ¿debo permitirle a Urahara que diseñe uno de sus avatares para ti? ¡Ja! Buen intento, Uryuu. Es preferible darte mi bendición para que te cases con tu shinigami a dejarte ir a Pandora.

Uryuu vio la oportunidad.

—¿Prefieres que me case con Ichigo? ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?

Ryuuken se subió los lentes, reconociendo las mañas de su hijo. Como que, estando casado -y fuera de su jurisdicción- el muy desgraciado tendría la chance de irse DE TODAS FORMAS a Pandora. Sonrió, sin gracia ninguna.

—Eres menor de edad, Uryuu. Te dejaré casarte con él cuando seas adulto y hayas madurado…

A Uryuu la respuesta le sonó a "sí, mi vida, te casarás con el príncipe azul cuando seas grande", dicho por toda madre a su latosa hija pequeña. Decidió asustar a su padre.

—Urahara-san tiene un avatar para mí. Ya lo fabricó. Lo diseñó expresamente para que yo hablara con Ean, ¿sabías? Totalmente funcional. Faltaría sólo una semana a la escuela…

El médico suspiró con fastidio y tocó el timbre de su secretaria.

—Rita, por favor, hazlo pasar…

Quien entró fue un Ichigo con el ceño doblemente fruncido y más furioso que de costumbre.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No irás a ningún lado! ¡Eres muy delicado y ese mundo está lleno de gatos salvajes y eres alérgico! —Ryuuken le tendió algo que Ichigo recibió, y antes de que Uryuu se diera cuenta, estaba esposado a su novio. Su padre se sentó tras el escritorio, se ajustó los lentes y siguió trabajando como si nada. Ichigo salió, llevando a rastras a Uryuu tras de sí.

—¿Has sido capaz de llegar a esto?

Su padre lo miró, divertido, tras los anteojos.

—Eres mi hijo. A tu pesar, te prefiero vivo, Uryuu. Ah, Ichigo-kun —sonrió—mil gracias y… salúdame a tu padre. No tengo forma de…

—No se preocupe, Ishida-san. Le diré a mi viejo que pase a verlo —le mostró a Uryuu como si fuera una mascotita atrapada—cuidaré bien de su niño.

—¡Hey! ¡No soy una cosa o un perro o gato!

—Uryuu, hijo… a situaciones extremas, medidas extremas —Ryuuken se enderezó y lo palmeó en la mejilla—apenas confirme que Urahara destruyó tu avatar, te dejaré libre, fiuh?

—¿Có... cómo… ?

—¿Sé na'vi? —rió levemente—Verás, NO es na'vi. Es NUESTRO dialecto quincy. Conocido en todos los mundos… realmente te falta por aprender. Si me permiten —y regresó a su trabajo. Uryuu se agarró desesperado del marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué es _Zí_?

—Uryuu, por favor…

—¡Dime que es o haré un escándalo! —el tono del adolescente rayaba en la histeria. Ryuuken se dio por vencido; si él no se lo decía, Uryuu vería la forma de averiguarlo… aunque ello le implicase aspirar más cianógeno.

—Cumplir un deber. Deber ser. Lo que debes hacer. Lo que tienes que hacer…

—Ean lo dijo —Uryuu bajó la vista, desalentado—Ean dijo "Zí, ven y DANZA" ¡Él me lo pidió! ¿Voy a fallarle como le fallé a mi abuelo, papá? ¿Eso hacemos cuando uno de los nuestros, de los pocos que quedamos, pide ayuda? ¡Ni siquiera los shinigami...! —la voz se le quebró.

—No te atrevas, Uryuu —el tono en la voz de Ryuuken descendió a cero kelvin—; no sabes de lo que estás hablando… no fuiste tú quien le falló a tu abuelo. Jamás vuelvas a mencionar eso. Y en cuanto a Ean… no espero que comprendas mis razones. No irás.

Los dos muchachos quedaron paralizados un momento. Uryuu habló:

—Te odio… —murmuró, viendo que no lograría sacar nada de su padre, se dio media vuelta y salió, hecho un perrito apaleado, esposado a Ichigo.

El mayor de los Ishida encendió un cigarrillo, ahogando en el humo el dolor causado por la última frase de su hijo, el reproche implícito por no haber salvado a su anciano padre y su extrema preocupación. El compromiso de los shinigami se reforzaba entre sus ejércitos y escuadrones. El existente entre Destructores implicaba algo más que la sola lealtad; implicaba un mucho de afecto y dedicación por cada Arquero que nacía en el universo. Ean había dado con Uryuu por casualidad y "había cantado" en el corazón de su hijo, incluso poniendo en riesgo la vida de los dos. Y Uryuu le había respondido al anciano que "lo veía", es decir, que lo quería o llegaría a quererlo, quizá tanto como a su abuelo ¿Por qué Ean había invocado el maldito Zí? Ryuuken mismo estaba obligado a hacer honor a los lazos entre Destructores ¿Y cómo diablos lo resolvería ahora? Se frotó los ojos, agotado. Le habría gustado que el turno terminase por esta vez, que su hijo comprendiera cuánto lo amaba, que salvar a su abuelo habría sido imposible y la culpa era de él y no de Uryuu y no bastarían mil karmas para arrepentirse, le habría gustado no haber nacido con la carga de ser Arqueros, descendientes de los que habían dado el "canto" y la "danza", el habla y la defensa a los semi-humanos normales…

Exhalando el humo del Marlboro, contempló el atardecer: la ristra de constelaciones se desplegó ante sus ojos y la sonrisa regresó a sus labios ¡A dieciséis años, luz, por supuesto! ¿Cómo no había pensado en él? Suspiró de alivio y volvió a sumergirse en el trabajo. Ya se encargaría de Urahara, más tarde…

* * *

El agua cálida le llegaba a la barbilla; realmente la idea de Renji había sido buena. Después de días de correcorre y _vuelavuela_, de comer luciérnagas y hongos y beber rocío, de forjar flechas y pulir sus arcos, por fin un poco de descanso y mucho de alivio. Renji parecía dormir, sus largos cabellos flotando sobre la superficie del agua. Norm cedió a la tentación y dejó algunos de ellos escurrirse entre sus dedos, asombrándose de su suavidad. Renji sonrió, los ojos cerrados.

—¿Quién es el acosador ahora, neh?

Norm casi saltó fuera del agua cuando Renji se deslizó hasta él. El ruido del beso fue apagado por el chapoteo del agua.

"Despacio", pensó Renji, "quiero saborearte con calma, eres virgen y no puedo tocarte; me encanta cómo me miras y tus labios y mirarte dormido, tan indefenso, en mis brazos, mmmhmm… tienes una piel tan suave que me gustaría marcarla toda con mis dientes, me encantaría cogerte hasta que te desmayes, suspirando mi nombre y, cuando despiertes, volvértelo a hacer una y otra y otra vez, Norm Spellman".

Cuando Norm lo interrumpió, el teniente se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho todo en voz alta.

—Dijiste que no intentarías nada, Ren… —su voz fue un suspiro. Renji acarició su corazón, atrapando entre sus dedos el pezón sobre la piel que lo cubría; estaba ansioso, igual que él. Pensó rápido:

—Es verdad. No puedo tomarte —besó su mandíbula y sus mejillas y volvió a hundirse en su boca, besos largos, lánguidos y calmos, como si saborease un plato que no había comido en mucho tiempo; habló al oído de Norm—pero tú…tú puedes tomarme, si me deseas…

Renji sintió claramente la respuesta de Norm en su erección, acariciando su muslo, bajo el agua. Bajó su mano para apresar la piel cálida y firme, sonriendo sumergió su cabeza y se metió el pene de Norm hasta la garganta. Éste apenas si tuvo tiempo de sujetarse con las manos del borde del tanque y abrir más las piernas, ondulando su cuerpo. Renji reapareció, con el cabello empapado y escurrido sobre el rostro, riendo. Norm se soltó del borde y se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo furiosamente y Renji se dejó hacer.

Era agradable no llevar ahora la parte dominante, saberse deseado y sentirse acariciado con pasión y hambre, y la lujuria inocente de Norm, quien no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre.

—Renji… yo…

El shinigami adivinó la duda en la mirada de Norm y sonrió, pícaramente.

—Más allá de los Manuales de Anatomía, no sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad?

El científico enrojeció. A Renji le pareció adorable; salió de un salto de la improvisada terma dejando al descubierto su magnífico y tatuado cuerpo y cargó en brazos al frágil rubio, notando los músculos definidos y delgados bajo la suave piel. Lo envolvió en la enorme toalla, mientras besaba su cuello, murmurando:

—Quiero que me cojas hasta desmayarte, Norman… como si nos fuéramos a morir mañana, shuhhh… —lo besó repetidamente, en los labios—deja que yo te guíe y todo saldrá bien…

—Pero… Ean —vaciló Norm, débilmente.

—Está afuera, dormido y no puede vernos ni entrar. No haremos nada en nuestros avatares, no tiene forma de saberlo y no seré yo quien…

Renji no siguió hablando; la lengua de Norm lo silenció. El shinigami se dejó querer, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, a lo largo de la mini-cocina, hasta llegar a la litera. El humano cayó sobre él con hambre atrasada.

—Me moría por tus cabellos, por tu boca: cuando abrí la puerta y te vi frente a mí, lo primero que pensé fue que eras tan hermoso que no podías ser real, Abarai Renji…

Renji sonrió y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de Norm, hasta que sus sexos se encontraron y se besaron, húmedos y ansiosos de más fricción, de más calor, de MÁS…

Se rodaron sobre la litera.

Renji quedó sobre Norm, besándolo, mordiéndolo ligeramente, los rosados y erectos pezones, hasta dejarlos rojos y rodeados de marcas; Norm jadeaba y sonreía, y se dejaba acariciar, envuelto en los magníficos cabellos del shinigami. Renji deslizó su boca por toda la piel de Norm y, con toda intención, evitó tocar su pene, húmedo ya. Se detuvo, repentinamente; Norm se enderezó en el pequeño espacio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Renji detectó la enorme inseguridad en el otro, el temor a arruinarlo todo y la ansiedad y la lujuria en sus ojos miel, apenas contenida.

—Mírame, Norm Spellman; quiero que me mires muy bien… y que esperes.

Recargado contra la pared de la litera, Renji comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo, mordiendo la punta de sus dedos y acariciando sus pezones, pasándolos por su ombligo, rodeado de perfectas líneas negras y bajando más, hasta hundirlos en los rizos rojos que acunaban su propio orgullo. Mojó dos dedos en su saliva y abrió las piernas, penetrándose y masturbando su propio glande, la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, la cascada de sus cabellos sobre los hombros…

Norm sintió que iba a tener un orgasmo de sólo mirarlo; tan asombrado estaba que ni siquiera podía tocarse ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso como Renji le dedicaba esto, su primera vez? ¡Y en qué forma!

Cuando el shinigami estuvo listo, avanzó hacia Norm, haciéndolo recostarse, de nuevo, besándolo; el rubio alzó las caderas, buscando el contacto del cuerpo del otro. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Renji se empalaba en él y Norm casi gritó; dolor al principio ¿Cómo podía ser tan estrecho? y la urgencia de moverse conforme el otro lo encerraba dentro de sí, definitivamente.

—Norm… muévete… así, no hay prisa, bonito…

Norman arqueó la espalda, tratando de hundirse lo más en aquel cuerpo increíble que no sólo lo abrigaba físicamente, sino que lo constreñía, lo estimulaba y, extrañamente, le daba el consuelo justo, lo que siempre había necesitado; un cuerpo tan masculino como el suyo, que no se rompería en el primer intento y al que no lastimaría nunca, que se entregaba como lo había soñado siempre.

Renji en cambio, estaba fascinado por las reacciones del joven virgen bajo él. Norm no era otro de los shinigami, otro humano, no. Era un poco torpe y ansioso y tímido y lleno de deseo y le estaba dando con toda el alma y no era ningún pequeñín y sus manos en sus caderas expresaban todo su deseo, toda su necesidad y lucía hermoso, empapado en sudor, lleno de marcas rojas y los labios hinchados de besarse y…

Norm nunca había visto algo tan bello como el clímax de otro sobre él y, siendo Renji, no podía ser más que algo perfecto, el cabello desordenado, los ojos cerrados y la boca gimiendo su nombre…

Iknimaya… escalera al cielo… subir así de despacio y quedar con la vista hacia las estrellas. Norm escuchó el grito llamando a Renji y después se dio cuenta de que había sido su voz, perdida en las oleadas del orgasmo, el tibio semen de ambos sellando la unión de los dos cuerpos. El aliento del shinigami, tan cálido, bajo su mandíbula y su mano, acariciando los cabellos rojos, Renji besando su corazón, Norm musitando algo:

—Gracias…

Una leve risa.

—¿Por?

Norm cubrió a Renji con la enorme manta.

—Por ti… por darte…

—Shhhuu…duérmete, bonito —frotó su mejilla contra el pecho humano, sonriendo. Cuán tierno era ¡Cuán diferente de todo lo que Renji había tocado o vivido hasta ahora! Sintió un ligero pinchazo de dolor, pero no donde debería ser, sino en su propio corazón. Renji reconoció demasiadamente ese pinchazo y lo ignoró.

Mañana, la realidad volvería a ser una joda infinita; de momento, lo mejor era no pensar. Alzó el rostro y besó a Norm en la boca. Su ternura aumentó al darse cuenta; el rubio estaba más que dormido. Fue turno de Renji para hacer lo mismo.

Cálido, abrigado y querido, a millones de kilómetros de la Tierra, se sintió mejor que en ninguna parte. Ya llegaría el momento de despertar…


	10. Chapter 10 Syaw Fxtey

10.- Syaw Ftxey o Escogiendo las palabras

Ninguno de los tres había hablado, ni durante el ligero desayuno ni en el vuelo de regreso al Árbol Casa. Ean ni siquiera los miraba, como si hubiera adivinado todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, la noche anterior. Norm se mantenía sujeto a la cintura de Renji, los dedos de los pies firmes en la base de las negras alas de Yoruichi. El ikran, evidentemente, otro Caminante, tampoco hizo comentarios y el flop flop de sus alas se antojaba siniestro.

Norm recargó su mejilla en la fuerte espalda de Renji; olor a hierba, a selva, al agua del río, a tantas cosas. Renji soltó por un momento el cuello de Yoruichi y tomó la mano de Norm, sobre su pecho. Lo que pudiera haber de angustia o esperanza entre ellos, quedó expresado en ese simple apretón de manos y en la cálida mejilla de Norm, entre sus omóplatos, bajo el neblinoso cielo.

Renji contempló el lejano horizonte, cubierto por el monstruoso Polifemo, con su infinito ojo rojo, tan parecido al Júpiter de su propio sol y lo sintió como un hollow amenazante, ominoso, que terminaría por tragárselos. No podría quedarse con Norm. No podía amarlo; antes de reconocer que significaba algo para él, el corazón le dolía anticipadamente, adivinando sus grietas. Yoruichi lo miró con uno de sus cuatro ojos superiores.

"Idiota"

Renji sonrió.

"Cállate. Cuando no eres un gato eres un dragón o una mujer"

"Al menos no ando por ahí haciendo estupideces"

"Al menos, yo me divierto cuando las hago"

"Sí. Es de monos el herirse unos a otros. A pedradas, ¿sabes?"

Renji no necesitaba sermones.

"Supe que la capitana del Onmitsu kido está bastante malherida. Y no fue a pedradas. Ni sus heridas se notan ¿Quién haría eso?"

Yoruichi volvió la vista al frente, silenciada al fin, de forma por demás, merecida. Ean señaló con una mano; el Árbol Casa. El quincy habló:

"Esto es algo triste. Ustedes, no Uno. Cada Arco necesita de su Flecha, Zí, la adecuada, la que debe ser. Si Ean permitirles nikit, no hallar jamás al uno al que pertenecen. No justo ustedes, no justo yo"

Sus largos mechones negros volaban con el viento, la trenza de su sahey'lu, más larga que su propio cuerpo. De pronto, Renji lo percibió; pese a su fuerza y belleza, pese a su aparente juventud eterna, el quincy tenía todas las edades encima. Y se miraba triste ¿De qué había servido entrenarlos como pareja, si no se pertenecían? Si Renji y Norm tenían motivos para sentirse mal, la forma en cómo Ean les hablaba sólo empeoró las cosas. No se trataba de lo sucedido la noche anterior, al fin y al cabo, Renji necesitaba hacer sentir completo a Norm y éste estaba igualmente necesitado de consuelo, no era eso. Meramente, habían "sacado del armario" a Norm, a punta de aletazos y entrenamiento. Pero seguía igual de solo, tanto como Renji. Y a Ean no le gustaba cometer errores, aún sabiendo que nadie es perfecto, por sabio que consiga ser…

Descendieron en un par de giros y Ralu, uno de los jóvenes guardias del primer círculo, cloqueó avisando al resto. La escolta de Jake, en sus gigantescos pa'li, caballos, no tardaron en aparecer; Norm llevaba esa imagen grabada, la fuerza y la gracia desplegada y la amenaza implícita en esa carga.

Él había formado parte de una, cuando la defensa de Pandora, cuando su avatar había quedado herido y no dejaba de maravillarle la coordinación de los guerreros. Ralu bajó de un salto y sonriendo, cruzó su mano por el pecho de ambos.

_Kaltxí, oe'ngaty kame ia_.

Bienvenidos; los vemos.

Ean bufó, desde la rama en la que estaba posado y todos los Na'vi inclinaron sus cabezas, en señal de respeto, llevando sus manos al pecho. Mo'at apareció sonriente, entre el grupo de guerreros, seguida de cerca por Jake y Neytiri. De un salto, Ean aterrizó con gracia; Jake inclinó la cabeza a un codazo de su mujer ¿Cómo siendo tan pequeño y pareciendo tan frágil, los Na'vi le tenían tanto respeto?

"_Primer Cantor"_

"_Pequeña mía de las Flautas Azules"_

"_ArcoyFlecha han regresado"_

"_No de mi mano. No los apruebo"_

El desconcierto en Mo'at fue patente, al igual que en el resto del Clan.

"_¿Cuáles son tus palabras entonces, Hermoso y Sabio?_

"_No son uno. El Caminante es un Arco sin Flecha. Uniltirantokx, el Norm/avatar es una Flecha sin Arco. Más sin embargo, no se pertenecen"_

Mo'at comprendió y sintió su corazón encogerse. Pero debía mantener su fe en el consejo del chamán.

"_¿Qué debemos hacer con ellos, Ean?"_

"_Han quedado curados de su miedo. Norm/avatar había elegido Arco. Murió y Norm/avatar jamás llegó a cantar"_

El asombro de todos y los murmullos fueron apagados a una señal de la Dama Dragón. Inconcebible callar lo que uno siente, imposible ¿Cómo podía decir Ean que estaban curados de su miedo?

"_¿Es eso posible?"_

"_Lo es, para quien no cree en Nuestra Madre, Mo'at"_

"_¿Quién era Arco para Norm/Flecha?"_

Ean miró a todos lados, hasta que se topó con ella. Ftiapi, la comandante de las cazadoras, se acercó, asombrada, a una seña de su mano.

" _Ftiapi ' itan"_

La mujer apenas si habló, refugiándose en los brazos de Mo'at.

"_¿Mi hijo? ¿Te'enzi?"_

Ean asintió. Ftiapi se encaró a Norm.

"_¿Por qué no lo elegiste? ¿Por qué no lo reclamaste tuyo, Uniltirantokx, Norm/avatar?"_

Norm palideció; no esperaba semejante confrontación y no sabía qué decir. Eligió la verdad, las palabras correctas, cuidadosamente.

"_No soy un verdadero Na'vi, Ftiapi sa'nok, madre. No me sentía digno de Te'enzi ni del Pueblo"_

"_¡Él había mirado en ti, Norm skxwang! ¡Él iba a elegirte, a clamarte suyo!"_

El llanto de Ftiapi y su ira cayeron sobre Norm como ácido ardiendo. Norm eligió el inglés.

"_Amaba a Te'enzi, Ftiapi sa'nok, madre. Lo amaba como a nadie. Quería ser todo para él; te pido perdón por no haberlo reclamado primero, pensé que me rechazaría"_

"_Él te cuidaba en todo momento. Caminaban juntos, volaban juntos; sólo hablaba de ti y de los hijos que tendrían. Habló con Swizsam y ella aceptó. Estaba orgullosa de ser reclamada por quienes pronto serían ArcoyFlecha, para ser madre de sus hijos. Y tú no cantaste para él, no danzaste para él, no lo cuidaste, ¡no lo reclamaste tuyo!"_

Norm inclinó la cabeza a un lado, frente a los gritos y el empujón de rechazo que Ftiapi le había dado. La voz de Ean silenció a la mujer.

"_Basta, Ftiapi. Norm/avatar sufrió. Tanto, que hubo que llamar a los Caminantes. Tanto, que Utral Aymokriyä perdió luces. Tu necedad me disgusta. Tu ira no tiene ya razón. 'Itan tuyo, en Eywa, en paz. Nítam, suficiente" _-miró al resto de los Omaticaya- _"¿Alguien reclama esta flecha perdida?"_

Antes de que Renji intentara hacer nada, Ti'hawnu, el hermano mayor de Te'enzi se adelantó.

"_Es Zí clamarlo, Ean"_

El pequeño quincy bufó.

"_Es incorrecto. Tú no Arco"_

"_Es verdad. Zí, mientras su Arco aparece"_

Mo'at intervino, Ean demostrando su impaciencia agitando la punta de la cola.

"_Otros Clanes necesitan Flechas para sus Arcos, Hermoso. Omaticaya volar a los cuatro vientos. Hallaremos Arco para Norm/avatar y éste honrará así el nombre de Te'enzi, Ftiapi'itan, el hijo de Ftiapi ¿Estás conforme, Ean?"_

Por toda respuesta, Ean empujó a Norm hacia los brazos de Ftiapi y Ti'hawnu.

"_Zí. Deber familiar. Hallarle Arco. Aceptarlo en el Clan; que renazca en la canción y en la danza porque duran sólo el giro de una luna. Sin reproches. Eywa se llevó a uno de los tuyos y te entrega otro, Ftiapi; nuestra Madre provee, siempre. No más tristeza_"

Acercó su rostro a Norm.

"_Sé digno. Cazador, guerrero, Omaticaya. Na'vi. Renace"_

Acarició sus cabellos, sonriendo. Y luego, se volvió a Renji y en un instante, lo tuvo contra el piso, su pequeño pié en el cuello, empujando su rostro contra la arena. Pese a sus fuerzas, el shinigami no logró moverse. Aquel diminuto quincy era más fuerte que un arrancar; el poder de su reiatsu lo estaba asfixiando. Byakuya saltó desde la rama trasera donde miraba todo.

"_¡Ean Sevin! ¡No! ¡Rojo es nuestro, Caminante nos pertenece!"_

El Azulado sonrió, mostrando los colmillos.

"_¿Reclamas éste Arco, Caminante Blanco, Byakuya/avatar?"_

"_Caminante Rojo, Renji/avatar, ngenga taronyu, Ean. Gran guerrero de mi Clan"_

"_Byakuya'evi, skxwang, fiuh? ¿Reclamas éste Arco?"_

Norm tradujo lo más rápido que pudo; joven Byakuya, estúpido, ¿neh? ¿Lo quieres o no? Ean subrayó sus palabras, armando un arco espiritual y apoyando la punta de la flecha en la espalda de Renji; la respuesta era más que obvia. El resto del Clan dio varios pasos hacia atrás; no es lo mismo un arma de madera y cuerda que una espiritual y pesada de reiatsu.

Y un arma inútil se destruye, un Arco sin su flecha apenas es un adorno. Norm intentó acercarse, pero su ahora madre y hermano se lo impidieron, horrorizados.

Por Kami, pensó Kuchiki. Tenía que responder rápido, si reclamaba a Renji, Mo'at le reclamaría a él, por no haberle dicho que Renji ya era suyo. Si no lo hacía, Ean lo mataría. Renji alzó su mano y señaló la boca de Byakuya; quería hablar. El quincy lo soltó, mientras el shinigami tosía y quedaba de rodillas.

"_Ean Evin Txantlusam, Oe, Taronyu, Renji/avatar, ti'ran terkup, ätxäla Kuchiki Byakuya, tanhí, tsteu, hawnu, muntxa muiä. 'Tsko, oe 'tsko"_

**Azul, Hermoso y Sabio; Yo, el cazador, Renji/avatar, El, queCaminaDespuésDeMorir, Reclamo a Kuchiki Byakuya, mi estrella, mi bravura, mi refugio, como MIO. Arco, yo soy su Arco.**

La sonrisa de Ean no pudo ser más obvia y tanto Renji como Norm lo comprendieron. Él muy maldito lo sabía, lo había sabido todo el tiempo. El quincy se volvió hacia Kuchiki. Se podría haber afirmado que Byakuya estaba temblando, dentro del avatar.

"_¿Aceptas ätxäla, Byakuya, Caminante Blanco?"_

Kuchiki cerró un momento los ojos. Mil batallas, desde que derrotara a Renji y honrase su derrota, cuando él había tratado de defender a Rukia con toda el alma, hasta su fé mantenida durante el horror anárquico causado por Muramasa, sin olvidar su cercanía en la Guerra de Invierno. No podía creerlo. Y su nobleza le impedía contestar un sí sin sentido, sólo para salir del paso. Renji no se merecía aquello. Despacio, desató la Ginpaku de su cuello e, inclinándose, limpió con ésta, la tierra del piso que se había adherido al rostro de Renji.

"_Srane. Way. Sreu. Renji, ngenga muiä, oe 'swizaw fpi Eywa. Lu,'tsko.'swizaw"_

**Afirmativo -sí- Cantar. Danzar. Renji, soy honorablemente tuyo, tu Flecha, en el nombre de Eywa. Somos su ArcoyFlecha.**

Mo'at juntó sus manos, sonriendo y abrazándolos a ambos.

—Niño tonto ¿Creías que nos engañabas? —acarició el rostro de Byakuya—Te quiero como a mi propio 'itan, un hijo más, que no tuve. Eytukan habría estado orgulloso de ti. Grace te habría amado, por curar nuestro Árbol ¡Neytiri! ¡JakeSully!

—¿Madre?

Palmadas y dos golpes en los muslos. Jake comprendió y Norm también; tendrían que preparar la fiesta del Renacer, para ambos.

* * *

Aydell trenzó cuidadosamente el cabello de Renji, con cientos de diminutas plumas blancas. Swizaw hizo lo mismo con el de Byakuya, las plumas de color rojo y marcó el kenseikan con líneas rojas. Ambas cuidaron de mezclar plumaje naranja entre sus trenzas -el estatus de pareja- y los maquillaron con cuidado, a lo largo del cuerpo de los dos, sin dejar de sonreír. Renji supo que no los dejarían ni un momento solos, hasta la noche… pero tenía que hablar con su capitán. Bueno, benditos los idiomas, pensó.

—Kuchiki-sama, yo…

—No es necesario que te expliques, Abarai. Tenías que salvarnos. Y todo esto es culpa de Urahara.

Renji se sintió dolorosamente rechazado, comprendiendo a Ean cada vez más. A lo largo del duro entrenamiento, había aprendido que para sobrevivir, hay que cantar -decir lo que piensas- y danzar -defender lo que dices-. Ean había sabido siempre que él y Norm no eran pareja. El chamán no leía a las personas por presunción, sino por experiencia; desde el primer momento supo que Byakuya era muntxa, suyo. Renji lo adivinó en un detalle nimio; su capitán no era alguien que pudiera ser pasado por alto. Y Ean ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta. En esos días pasados, había aprendido a leer las señales implícitas en los gestos que hacemos y más importante aún, en los que dejamos de hacer. Y, en ese sentido, su capitán permanecía impasible siempre…sin darse cuenta de que en realidad, estaba gritando más alto que si cantara voluntariamente. Renji vio su oportunidad.

—Hemos sido amigos y enemigos mucho tiempo, taichou.

Byakuya lo miró, asombrado.

—Eres un subalterno ejemplar, admirable y noble, Abarai.

—Pero crees que sigo siendo un plebeyo, un perro sin dueño que trata de alcanzar la luna, ¿Verdad?

El repentino tuteo desconcertó aún más al capitán. Sin embargo, Byakuya estaba comprometido a hacer lo correcto. Pocos como él, que había roto esa ley tantas veces, comprendían el significado de Zí.

—Esa pretensión te ha ayudado a ir más allá de ti, Renji. Has… salvado mi vida varias veces. Has confiado en mí aunque los otros dudaron. Salvaste a Rukia cuando yo insistía en permanecer ciego y alzaste tu espada contra mí, con tal de defender lo cierto. De ser un perro que quiere alcanzar la luna, creo que ya has llegado más allá. Y no distingo a las personas por su clase; mi hermana tampoco nació noble. Ni mi esposa.

Renji apostó todo, haciendo su voz extremadamente dulce, con mala voluntad intencional.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan molesto, Byakuya'evi, tanhí?

Las chicas rieron, al entender el na'vi, "pequeño Byakuya, estrella mía". El noble miró a todas partes y a ninguna, como lo haría un Na'vi verdadero.

—No comprendo de qué me habla, fukutaichou.

—Sigue fingiendo entonces. Ean no podía matarme, ¿sabes? Somos Caminantes, shinigami, Dioses de la Muerte. Ya estamos muertos. Pero te aterraste cuando me amenazó y te molestaste cuando me fui con Norm a entrenar, por eso estás tan enojado con Urahara —rió, con la franqueza que lo caracterizaba y se golpeó los muslos, señal entre los na'vi de que algo cómico ocurría y las muchachas rieron, sin saber de qué, precisamente. Byakuya habría enrojecido si el avatar se lo hubiera permitido. En vez de ello, le mostró los dientes a Renji.

—Presumes mucho, fukutaichou. Ciertamente, Ean no podía matarte. Y en cuanto a Norm, nuestro deber aquí era ayudarlo…

—En más de diez días, no llamaste ni para saber cómo estaba…

—Tenía los informes de Urahara.

—¿Y? ¿Pensaste que tendría sexo con Norm? ¿Estás celoso?

Renji podía permitirse ser crudo; el entrenamiento lo había librado de muchas cargas. La sonrisa de Byakuya fue sarcástica.

—El Seireitei completo sabe cuál es tu fama, Abarai Renji. No sería cosa nueva.

—Pude haber muerto en realidad; me rompí la pierna, por lo menos, la del avatar, ¿Sabes? Ean me iba a partir en trozos y a dar de comer al Thanator. Mi reiatsu, mi todo, habría ido a formar parte de Eywa y no habría vuelto al Seireitei ¿Preferías eso?

La expresión de Byakuya se endureció aún más.

—Algunos tenemos que morir, en cumplimiento de nuestra misión, Abarai.

Renji alzó su mano y acarició el borde del rostro de Byakuya, sin importarle la presencia de las cazadoras, obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Tienes razón, capitán. Verás, fue increíble estar con Norman; no creo que tengas idea de la diferencia que hay entre hacerle el amor a alguien y sólo tener sexo con alguien. Y si la tuviste, murió con Hisana-sama, con todo respeto –el tono de Renji cambió por completo a la formalidad de siempre- ¿Podría cumplir con una petición mía, cuando todo esto termine, taichou?

—Es mi deber, en premio a tu lealtad —asintió, solemnemente. Lo que siguió fue inesperado, una implosión en el centro de sí mismo.

—Muy bien. Renuncio a ser su teniente; solicitaré ser reasignado a Yamamoto Soutaichou apenas regresemos. Mi trabajo en el Escuadrón Sexto ha sido instructivo y satisfactorio, pero ya no tengo nada que aprender de usted. Y tendré que confesarle a Ean que se equivocó, con respecto al Caminante Blanco, taichou; no sé de dónde ese pequeño chamán azul sacó la idea de que usted y yo… —Renji miró el horizonte, sin dejar de sonreír y Byakuya no pude dejar de admirar su perfil, inhumanamente fiero, y no por ello, menos hermoso—en fin. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama

Renji se puso en pié y acarició la cabeza de Aydell y de Swiszam. Se dirigió a ésta última.

—Cuéntame, VelozFlecha ¿Cómo fue que aceptaste a Te'enzi? ¿Cómo conseguirás un Arco para Norm, si es un tarado?

Swiszam le pegó un coletazo y Aydell soltó la risa. Renji las tomó de las manos y fue con ellas, hacia el lugar de ceremonia, riendo, dejando atrás a un Byakuya desconcertado.

* * *

—Hablaste con él.

Renji asintió. Ftiapi seguía trenzando los rubios cabellos de su hijo, con los colores de su familia, amarillo brillante y marrón oscuro, el azul de los Omaticaya y las diminutas puntas de flecha. Su cuerpo estaba ya maquillado en los mismos colores. Renji se haría cargo de sacar su cuerpo humano del enlace y Mo'at trasfundiría su espíritu en el avatar, volviéndolo un Na'vi para siempre.

—No comprendo que vio Ean en él, Norm.

Éste se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Quizá no es el momento.

—Dicho por el hombre que no habló a tiempo.

Norm hizo ojos de espiral.

—Está bien. Fui un idiota y aprendí mi lección. Si mañana me dijeran que puedes quedarte en Pandora, ya te habría elegido y lo sabes… aunque seas un gritón y escandaloso y un acosador sexual. Byakuya no sabe lo que está perdiendo, es un verdadero asno…

Los dos rieron. Norm pegó su frente a la de Renji, un gesto de profundo cariño, aspirando su perfume. Ftiapi gruñó, no la dejaban trabajar bien; Norm se volvió hacia ella y arrugó su nariz y tomó su mano, besándola. Ftiapi lo soltó, riendo con afecto.

—Norm, evi, bonito —besó sus cabellos y fue por más cuentas para el trenzado que faltaba.

El golpe en la cabeza desorientó a Renji. Senbonzakura, fuera de su vaina; el teniente miró aterrado a su aún capitán, dirigirse hacia Norm.

—Doctor Spellman, le agradecería mucho que NO TOCARA a MI Arco, ¿neh?


	11. Chapter 11 Vuelta a casa

_¿Es que en verdad se vive aquí en la tierra?  
¡No para siempre aquí!  
Un momento en la tierra,  
si es de jade se hace astillas,  
si es de oro se destruye,  
si es plumaje de ketzalli se rasga,  
¡No para siempre aquí!  
Un momento en la tierra._

_Nezahualcóyotl, el ReyPoeta. 1480._

11.- Vuelta a casa

Juntó sus dedos, concentrándose. Las antiguas técnicas abrieron el espaciotiempo, hendiendo abismos, distancias estelares y materia oscura, hasta que la imagen se formó frente a sus ojos. Los colores del otro eran diferentes; rubio y de ojos azul claro, las cejas de distinta forma y las orejas igualmente extrañas. Pero los mechones laterales al rostro y la mandíbula y la boca eran las mismas y al igual que su contraparte terrestre, Xon usaba lentillas sostenidas por las membranas nictitantes de sus pupilas. Inclinó la cabeza, cortésmente.

—T'Ryuknn, un placer el verte.

—Sch'nn Xon, digo lo mismo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro pequeño príncipe?

Ryuuken sonrió.  
—Más terco e indisciplinado que de costumbre.

El otro correspondió a la sonrisa.  
—Es de esperarse. Siendo nieto de quien era. Siendo hijo de quien es ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu comunicación?

—Teycuyah; Ean.

Xon puso ojos de espiral.  
—¿Los N'avi? Ese anciano. No somos necesarios en Pandora, de ninguna manera. Igual que nuestros apreciables enemigos, los Dioses de la Muerte ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

—Quiere entrenar a Uryuu. Y ya sabes cómo son nuestros príncipes.

—Recuerdo perfectamente cuando tú llevabas ese título, T'Ryuknn. Ni siquiera tu padre pudo hacerte comprender. Presumo que te encuentras en la misma situación ¿Qué deseas que hagamos?

—Quiero un toroide metacuántico.

Xon soltó la carcajada.  
—¿Urahara te lo solicitó? ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Ryuuken le guiñó un ojo al otro quincy.  
—En este momento le estoy apuntando con mi arco a la entrepierna. Eso lo dejaría castrado varias reencarnaciones…

Xon levantó una ceja, aprobando.  
—Muy bien. Nuestro diseño no es igual al del Clan Shiba, pero permanece bastante más estable. Sólo que tendrás que moverlo con SaltoLargo -hirenkyaku- y no en Portales.

—Uno de los shinigami vigilará los saltos; combatió al lado de mi hijo durante nuestra Guerra de Invierno.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.  
—Nunca comprenderé por qué el Rey nos pone a prueba mandando necios al azar, a todos los mundos, provocando guerras sinsentido.

—Mi padre decía que las razones del Rey eran claras, que debíamos dejar los rencores atrás, Xon. El ejemplo es difícil de dar, siempre.

—Hablas como Ean.

Fue turno de Ryuuken para reír.  
—¿En verdad? El es uno de nuestros Primeros, Xon-fukutaichou. Todos decimos cosas y hablamos como él y llevamos el Zí pegado a la piel.

—Recibirán el toroide en Pandora, T'Ryuknn. Climatizado, atmósfera completa, gravedad, densidad temporal, todo.

—Por eso recurrí a ti, teniente. Sé que la Academia de Ciencias en tu mundo es la más avanzada en toda la galaxia; Urahara daría un brazo por estar ahí.

Xon amplió más su sonrisa.  
—Oh, no creas que no ha intentado reencarnar aquí. Y ha mandado a varios de sus alumnos. Es un valiente tramposo; dale mis saludos, por favor.

—En tu nombre, Sch'nn Xon, df t'or.

—Así sea, T'Ryuknn.

La comunicación se cortó, frente a la boca abierta y los ojos aún más abiertos de Urahara Kisuke y Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

—Jamás nos dijiste, Ryuuken…

—Nunca se les ocurrió preguntar —reviró el médico, ajustándose los anteojos.

—Creímos…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué somos los últimos quincy existentes? —la risa del médico fue franca—Es verdad. No somos muchos. Pero estamos más unidos y morimos sólo una vez, nos disolvemos en partículas espirituales y formamos parte del todo que se llama universo.

—Y poeta, además —interrumpió Mayuri, con sarcasmo.

—Para ser el último de tu mundo, Kurotsuchi, yo me callaría ¿Protoplasma inteligente metido en una carcasa parchada, llena de quien sabe qué clase de odios? Tsk…

—Ishida-san —fue turno de Urahara—, en verdad te lo agradecemos. Tenemos muy pocos datos sobre metacuántica y un escudo de esa clase nos serviría enormemente para deshacernos de más hollows o recubrir las zanpakutous. Más de los nuestros lograrían un bankai efectivo y…

—Ustedes lo llaman magia demoníaca, Kisuke: TODAVÍA creen que es magia. Tsk. Es la primera vez que escucho que admitas nuestra teoría, para ser un científico —sonrió—Augustine estaría orgullosa de ti, ¿sabes?

—¿Grace? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

—Un Arco para cada Flecha, Kisuke. Piénsalo. Les dejo; ya voy más de medio turno atrasado…

Urahara comprendió y no pudo evitar retar al Quincy.  
—¿Con que un Arco para cada Flecha, eh? Me gustaría saber la opinión de Kurosaki-kun y Uryuu sobre sus padres, Ishida-san…

La sonrisa de Ryuuken fue enigmática, tanto como amenazante.  
—Yo no lo intentaría, ex capitán de la Doceava División. Después de todo, estamos hablando de Kurosaki Isshin, capitán formal de la División Cero.

—Tu Arco…

—Orgullosamente. Hasta luego.

Y salió, sin añadir una palabra más.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ti'hwan tendió cuidadosamente el avatar de Norm, inconsciente, bajo el Utral Aymokriyä, totalmente iluminado. El resto del Clan ocupaba su lugar mientras Mo'at, las lánguidas alas de mariposa cubriéndola como un encaje, esperaba paciente. Renji se acercó, llevando a Norm desnudo, en sus brazos, con la máscara de supervivencia aún puesta.

Las lágrimas del rubio bajaban saladas, tibias y mojaban el borde hermético de la máscara. Cuando Renji la retirase y su cuerpo humano quedase inerte, se transformarían en cianuro e, irónicamente, todo el veneno que había estado perturbando su existencia, a sus amigos, su nuevo mundo, su amor perdido, quedaría atrás.

Tragó saliva, abrumado. Su vida terminaría y recomenzaría, a la vez, y el temor y la emoción, en el fondo, no lo ayudaban. El fuerte corazón de Renji, contra su mejilla, tampoco.

—¿Era necesario que me cargaras?

—Es parte del ritual. Se supone que eres un humano débil al que hay que proteger.

—Grace estaba mal herida y Jake no podía caminar. No recuerdo que nadie haya cargado a Max.

—Norm ¿Quieres callarte? No voy a tenerte en brazos de nuevo, jamás. Así que deja de estar discutiendo como siempre y quita esa cara de berrinche porque la adoro y terminaré por arrancarte la máscara y besarte, tarado…

Norman enrojeció, azorado.  
—Creí que tú y Byakuya…

—Pues no andes creyendo. Byakuya no me quiere.

—¿Y lo de ayer?

—Tiene que fingir, como Na'vi.

—No me parece que tu capitán sea hombre de fingimientos, Renji.

—No me ha vuelto a hablar desde que te separó de mí. Después del Renacimiento, nos iremos de aquí —Renji siguió caminando hacia el luminosos Árbol—¿Sabes? Voy a extrañar esto…

Norm estiró su mano, temblando, ahora tan pequeña, y rozó el rostro de Renji.  
—Gracias, Ren. No lo habría logrado sin ti.

Abarai Renji sonrió, aunque en realidad, su corazón estaba hecho un mar de llanto, olas de tormenta aminorándose por momentos.  
—No exageres. Y no te pongas sentimental.

Una pausa entre ambos ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas?

—Te habría elegido… —dijo Norm.

—Lo sé. Yo también — Renji lo miró, fijamente, mientras lo depositaba con cuidado en el piso.—El cazador que te elija se llevará un tesoro. Llorón, maniático y tarado, pero un tesoro… Kiyevame.

Adiós.

Norm no respondió; de haberlo hecho se habría soltado llorando y no iba a desconcertar a los Na'vi. Mo'at posó su enorme mano sobre su cabeza; Neytiri puso las suyas en su cuerpo. Ambas sha'akti comenzaron el canto.

"_Oh Madre nuestra te pedimos  
pasa el alma de NormSpellman  
a través de tu Corazón, de tu Ojo  
Mira en sus intenciones, provéela de tu Compasión  
y transfúndela en éste Cuerpo  
para que sea Parte Nuestra  
Parte de Nosotros, El Pueblo  
y pueda honrar nuestras costumbres  
y se transforme en Arma para defendernos  
Flecha a la que darás el Arco que merece  
manteniendo tu Equilibrio y el Nuestro_

A cambio  
El dejará su cuerpo atrás  
alimentando Tu cuerpo, Tu forma, Tu luz  
fundiéndose en ti y en tu todo  
oh Eywa, escúchanos  
Nosotros El Pueblo te llamamos"

Cada frase fue repetida por todos los miembros del Clan, la base del Árbol totalmente iluminada, los filamentos de las raíces en éste cubriendo ambos cuerpos desnudos.

Neytiri fue la primera en sentir el latido en el corazón del avatar de Norm. Y Mo'at percibió como su cuerpo se enfriaba y palidecía, dejando de respirar. Al fin, asintió, despacio.

Renji se inclinó, las lágrimas bajando por su rostro abiertamente, retirando la máscara de Norm; su vida como Na'vi comenzaba. Cuando muriese, iría al corazón de Eywa, directamente. Renji ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de hallarlo en el Rukongai o de topárselo algún día en la Academia Shinigami. Besó sus labios, sus ojos y el centro de su pecho con reverencia. Mo'at posó su mano en la pelirroja cabeza.

—Alégrate, AbaraiRenji'evi. El está ahora donde quiere y debe, y Eywa lo proveerá.

_Norm abrió los ojos. Había sentido las luces, los colores, el perfume, todo envolviéndolo. La Entidad frente a él despedía calor; despacio, fue tomando forma._

Te'enzi

Norm lloró y lo abrazó.

—Te veo.

Te'enzi acarició su rostro.  
—Te veo, NormSpellman —sonrió—; tonto, ¿por qué no hablaste?, si yo lo sabía.

Norm se atragantó.  
—No supe que hacer, yo…

—Debes mucho al Caminante Rojo. Él te dio consuelo cuando yo no pude hacerlo, Norm.

Este se limitó a asentir.  
—Espero que en el futuro, reconozcas cada don de Eywa, Norm. Te veré siempre, fiuh?

—¿Cómo lo harás?

—Vendrás a Utral Aymokriyä; me contarás de tu Arco y tus vuelos y sabré de tus hijos y, cuando la Danza termine, estaré esperándote y habrá mucho que Cantar.

Norm cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir el rostro de Neytiri sonreía sobre él y escuchó la exclamación del resto del Clan. Mo'at tomaba su mano. Faltaba alguien. Norm se enderezó rápidamente, recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos y miró hacia atrás. Su cuerpo humano yacía encogido, como un feto dormido. Arrodillado junto a él, un Renji sonriente sostenía su máscara, en el aire. El abrazo y la alegría entre los dos fue lleno de afecto, algo cálido, agridulce.

Ahora Norm sabía; Te'enzi lo había amado. Renji lo había dejado ser na'vi para que hallara su propio destino; a su manera, también lo había amado. Tanto como para dejarlo libre. Y había ahora una familia que lo protegería y cuidaría hasta que su Arco apareciera. Kiyevame. El verdadero momento de decir adiós, era éste.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xon elevó una ceja, en ese gesto tan característico de los de su especie: el shinigami frente a él lucía solemne, más serio que todos los que conocía y evidentemente, estaba molesto. Bueno, él tenía un deber que cumplir y los problemas del shinigami -Capitán de la Sexta División, le había dicho T'Ryuknn- no eran suyos.

—Debo advertírselo, capitán. Él no cooperará. Hacemos esto porque no podemos poner en riesgo a uno de nuestros príncipes y confiamos enteramente en usted.

Kuchiki Byakuya asintió, solemnemente.  
—Le aseguro, Xon-fukutaichou, que haremos nuestra entrega sin ningún problema.

"Desearía ver eso" pensó Xon "los shinigami son tan torpes". Alzó la mano en el gesto de despedida de su especie y apagó el monitor. Esperaba que T'Ryuknn tuviera razón…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El revuelo en la Doceava División no fue poco; desde los capitanes hasta el último limpia pisos del laboratorio estaban presentes tras las enormes vidrieras. Dos personas más entraron al enorme cubículo, uno dando la espalda y el otro, obligándolo a caminar.

—¡Por Kami, Ichigo! ¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto! ¡¿Qué diablos hacemos en el Seireitei y por qué tengo que usar una máscara y… ?!

Ichigo, en el límite de su paciencia, tomó la cara de su novio en sus manos y casi torciéndole el cuello, lo obligó a mirar.

Byakuya y Renji, aún en sus avatares, sostenían algo muy parecido a las balas de cañón del Clan Shiba. Sólo que ésta no despedía reiatsu, sino que parecía drenarlo de todos  
ellos. Mayuri y Urahara, sin máscara, se acercaron.  
—¡Ishiiida-kuuun! ¡Kurosaki!

—El quincy y el shinigami sustituto, al fin, mmmph ¿Podemos comenzar?

Urahara dio una orden por el intercomm.  
—Sellado total, Akon. Libera la atmósfera artificial y ajusta la gravedad.

—De inmediato, Urahara-san.

—Hey, el capitán soy yo, Kisuke.

—Y gracias a mí, lo eres, así que cállate.

Ishida sintió la densidad del aire y escalofríos al cambiar el clima y la humedad reinante al punto de que sus cabellos se alaciaron aún más. Ichigo puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras la esfera se abría en gajos, liberando lo que hubiera dentro… que no tardó en aletear y estrellarse sobre las paredes de cristal y caer, jadeando, al piso.

—Ajusta la composición, Akon. Más nitrógeno.

El pequeño ser descendió al piso, recuperando la respiración, las alas de un azul pálido rayadas en azul quincy, los ojos enormes, el sahey'lu, los brazos terminados en tres dedos, los frágiles y alargados pies, de cuatro, el delgado torso marcado con la cruz de cinco puntas… y el arco espiritual azul, más grande que él mismo.

La máscara de Uryuu se opacó, al respirar aceleradamente.

—¡Ean!

El Na'vi reconoció la voz y su nombre.

"Muyjoven"

Uryuu se soltó de Ichigo y saltó a abrazarlo. Contra todas las previsiones, el pequeño Na'vi lo recibió, hundiendo su nariz felina en los cabellos del Quincy.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te trajeron? ¿Cómo… ?

"Muchas preguntas, bueno. Mucha inquietud, no necesaria. Ean bien. Tú, hermoso, como todos los nuestros ¿Sempul? ¿Tu padre?"

Uryuu quedó desconcertado.  
—Mi padre… no está aquí… él, yo…

"Mi paciencia es poca, muyjoven. Canta lo que haya en tu corazón"

—Mi padre no… está de acuerdo con lo que somos… quincy, Destructores.

El golpe arrojó a Uryuu al piso y éste atinó sólo a sacudir la cabeza, aturdido, la máscara colgando de su cuello y el labio inferior sangrando. Urahara saltó y le reajustó la máscara. Ean estiró sus alas y rugió, con violencia.

"¡Atrevimiento tal! ¡Debería cortar tus sahey'lu por decir necedades, estúpido niño! ¡Skxawng! Cada evi nuestro, swok, sagrado ¿Dónde sempul? Ean äxtxäla, solicitarlo!

Urahara se limitó a asentir y la cámara abrió sus barreras, dejando entrar a un Ryuuken ataviado con su ropa quincy, con la misma máscara de filtración. Ean se irguió en toda su estatura, mirándolo fijamente.

"Oengati kame'yia, 'Shida Ryuukn, Ikran ' Dragón de Lluvia"

"Kaltxí, en nombre de nuestra Eywa, Gea, Ean sevin Txantslusam"

"Tu hijo es uno nuestro, tan hermoso como todos. Pero tonto y mudo ¿Por qué no sabe Cantar si sabe Danzar?"

"Su madre murió siendo él joven, Ean. No hubo tiempo"

"¿Tu Arco?"

"No está conmigo"

"Acaso todos en los mundos han perdido la razón? ¡Nadie Zí!"

"La mujer de mi Arco murió también, Ean"

El pequeño chamán se acercó y tocó el cabello de Ryuuken.

"Lo veo. Dos varones y dos hembras. Cuatro hijos. Un Caminante y uno Nuestro. Y dos madres muertas ¿Tantos HuecosNegros? ¿Tanta desesperación en tu Gea? ¿Tanto descuido en ti y en tu Arco para perder sus carcajes? Tsk …txan zopló, enorme insulto, vergüenza… tan poco tiempo, 'Shida, Ikran ', igual que NormSpellman, igual que YeikSully; no cantar y llorar mucho. Y tu hijo, así igual?"

El reproche atravesó a Ryuuken más hondo que cualquier flecha. Uryuu, en tanto, trataba de comprender ¿Cuatro hijos? ¿A qué Arco se refería? ¿Dos madres muertas? Por Kami, no… Risako y Masaki. Y cuatro hijos, él, Ichigo, Karinn y Yuzu ¿"Mi Arco"? ¿"la mujer de mi Arco"? ¿Arco igual a Isshin? La frase en Na'vi, ArcoyFlecha, t', sin separación, un todo, una pareja ¡No podía ser! Uryuu sintió que iba a desmayarse y no por el cianógeno aspirado y en la expresión de Ichigo, se dio cuenta de que él también había comprendido.

Ean dio una vuelta en torno a Ryuuken.

"Nada saben, cierto? Hijos, evi nada saben. Igual que Lenay'ga, mentir con verdad ¡Con razón grietas en cielo y Menos Grande y Lenay'ga traer tanta muerte!"

El quincy humano asintió. El quincy na'vi bufó, furioso.

"Esto, triste. Muy triste. Respuestas, 'Shida, ikran ', Cantar primero"

"Kehe, Ean. No. Cantar no lo resolverá"

"Y morir tampoco. Hoy no ayer. Hoy es hoy. Poco tiempo. Dura la Danza una luna, la Canción, medio día y luego, Eywa nos lleva a ella. O el dolor nos hace HuecosNegros ¿no lo miras? —señaló a Uryuu—Es piel nuestra, sahey´lu, nuestros ojos y mirada. Tu Arco, quiero verlo"

"Kehe, Ean"

"Tú sólo swizsaw, 'Shida. Sin 'tsko, nada puedes"

"Él, Caminante, Ean"

El anciano quincy pareció pensarlo un momento y luego se rió, dándose grandes palmadas en los muslos y aleteando a la vez.

"¿Y eso? Tu hijo, Ean como yo y Flecha, y su Arco, Caminante muyjoven, ioang -burro? bestia?-gritón y torpe y noble y de corazón fuerte. NormSpellman, tengfya, como ellos. Arco y tú, tengfya también. Sólo así, ArcoyFlecha. Y cada ' necesitan carcaj, mujeres, sólo así, mas tengfya, mas taronyu, valientes y bravos. Ellas entienden, siempre, ellas saben mirar, por eso, sha'akti, sólo mujeres"

El quincy hablaba muy rápido y su lenguaje gárrulo comenzaba a ser difícil de comprender para los demás y él se dio cuenta.

"Renji Rojo"

"Ean evin"

"Canta a estos tontos"

"No saben cantar y tienen miedo"

"Tu lo tenías y estás curado. Canta"

Renji suspiró. Ojos de espiral.

—Ean dice que Ryuuken es Flecha de alguien, que no está presente. Ese alguien es su Arco. Los dos fueron una pareja tengfya, es decir, del mismo sexo. Se casaron con mujeres y tuvieron cuatro hijos, uno de ellos tuvo tres y el otro, sólo uno. Las madres de los cuatro niños murieron. Ellas sabían toda la verdad acerca de sus maridos y cooperaron hasta su muerte para cuidar a los pequeños. Entonces, los que formaban la pareja inicial se… separaron, porque uno era shinigami y el otro quincy y al parecer, eso los avergonzaba o cosa por el estilo. Ean dice que Uryuu es quincy e Ichigo, shinigami, y eso no les impide ser pareja. Dice que Norm era terrestre y tengfya, la palabra na'vi para decir "uno igual al otro", es decir, homosexual. Y eso no es una vergüenza. Dice que cada ArcoyFlecha necesitan de una pareja mujer, aparte, para poder tener hijos, sean tengfya o taronyu, porque se necesita de las dos clases de guerreros. Y dice que las esposas, tanto de Arco como de Flecha, SIEMPRE saben que sus maridos son tengfya porque ellas saben mirar, es decir, se dan cuenta y hacen lo que hacen por amor y porque miran más profundo, por eso, sólo las mujeres pueden ser sha'akti , es decir, chamanas, sacerdotisas…

—Se refiere a la intuición femenina—interrumpió Urahara—; fascinante…

—Entonces —Uryuu se acercó a su padre, furioso. Ichigo lo tomó en brazos, impidiéndolo. Renji se limitó a sonreír y luego, habló.

—Ey, no hagan tanto escándalo. Pongan los nombres correctos en los huecos de la historia y asunto arreglado ¿Acaso es tan grave? —se palmeó los largos muslos y Ean lo imitó, riéndose los dos como los monos-gatos que eran.

"Renji, Arco sabio ahora"

"Ean, si tu Txantslusam ¿Por qué creíste que Caminante Blanco mi Flecha?"

"¿No lo es?"

"No me quiere"

"Aceptó tu ätxäla"

"Para salvar nuestras vidas y salir de Teycuyah, de Pandora…"

Ean se cubrió la cara con las manos.

"¡He venido a caer entre los tontos! ¡Debo ser un tonto yo mismo, ya no sé mirar!"

Y siguió riéndose de sí mismo, hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas y cayó al piso y Renji tuvo que ayudarle a levantarse. Sólo entonces, pudo apreciar su edad infinita y su enorme fragilidad. El na'vi puso su delicada mano en la cabeza de Renji.

"RenjiRojo, tú, Arco bravo y noble" -miró a Byakuya- "y tú, mudo y triste. Vete, Caminante Blanco. Tú, indigno de Renji, de su canción, de su danza… tsk y tú" -se volvió hacia Uryuu- "mira a tu padre. Tu corazón es puro, pero joven y tonto. Ten"

Sacó algo del carcaj. La semilla extendió sus cien tentáculos y flotó en el aire, delicadamente, posándose en el hombro de Uryuu.

"Atokirinah. Para ti, el padre de tu padre; cuídalo. Utral Aymokriyä crecerá de éste. Así, Caminantes y Destructores reanudarán la Danza. El padre de tu padre lo quería así. Pero cantar es necesario. Morir sin canción, triste, muy triste. Y nunca hay tiempo. Hoy no es ayer. Hoy es hoy. Kiyevame…"

La reacción de los presentes fue mezclada; Ean encogió las alas y volvió a la esfera y Urahara manipuló los controles del Portal, lanzándola en segundos, de vuelta a su mundo original. Uryuu miraba, fascinado, la semilla viva bailando en sus manos. Atokirinah, un espíritu puro, un germen de Utral Aymokriyä. Su padre se acercó.

—Uryuu… es un gran regalo.

Éste asintió, conmovido. Su padre se atrevió a más; puso su mano en el delgado y joven hombro y Uryuu alzó la vista y sonrió. Ryuuken pensó que Ean tenía razón, que su hijo era hermoso.  
—¿Qué hay que hacer con él? —preguntó Ichigo. Renji contestó:

—Sembrarlo cuando alguien muera. Agradecer por su vida; si el Árbol logra darse en el Ningenkai, siempre será un refugio entre los plus para defenderse de los hollows. Nos ayudará enormemente… Kisuke, ¿podrías sacarme del avatar? La comezón me está matando…

Entre las risas de todos, nadie notó la ausencia de Byakuya.


	12. Chapter 12: Cantar y Danzar

12.- Cantar y Danzar

"Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado

y liberar los deseos retorcidos

atrapados en tu corazón;

Compláceme…

eres el único"

Muse, Undisclosed Desires, The Resistance álbum.

Ryuuken aplastó el último cigarrillo. Isshin se echó hacia atrás, en el sofá, contemplando el naciente amanecer; gracias a la ventana no estaban inundados de humo, pensó.

Los dos muchachos frente a ellos lucían menos sorprendidos de lo esperado y más hoscos e infantiles de lo que creían. Isshin casi reventó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Nos van a decir qué piensan?

Ichigo se limitó a fruncir aún más el ceño; le disgustaba y desorientaba profundamente ver a su padre así, hablando en serio. Uryuu vaciló al contestar; había pensado que la respuesta de Ean se refería a ELLOS, es decir, él e Ichigo… no a sus padres. Y la situación no sólo resultaba desconcertante. Rayaba en lo ¿obsceno? Uryuu no sabía cómo calificarlo. Una parte de él suponía que estaba bien, que después de todo, su padre era una persona, alguien que necesitaba afecto y compañía y todos esos etcéteras. Otra le sonaba incomprensible ¿Para qué casarse entonces? ¿Qué clase de papel había jugado Risa-chan, su mamá, en todo ese enredo? Y con seguridad, Ichigo no se lo iba a tomar a bien en absoluto. Ryuuken volvió a la carga:

—No voy a decir que fue tu idea, Uryuu, pero querías que "cantara", de acuerdo a Ean, neh?

El chico quincy asintió, como en automático. Ichigo alzó la mano, en un gesto deliberadamente sarcástico. Uryuu no comprendía cómo el shinigami estaba tan calmado y no había saltado aún a romperle la cara a su padre.

—¿Y mamá?

Miles de preguntas contenidas en sólo dos palabras y toda la incertidumbre en las posibles respuestas, a la vez. Isshin suspiró.

—Sabes a la perfección que adoraba a tu madre. Y que aún la extraño.

—Pero cómo es que ella permitió… lo de ustedes.

La mirada entre Ryuuken e Isshin fue de dos clases; complicidad e ignorancia. Ni siquiera ellos lo habían comprendido bien, desde el principio. Sólo había una respuesta

—Lo sabía, desde antes.

La sorpresa dejó petrificado al shinigami sustituto y sin aire al joven quincy.

—No te creo.

—No te mentiría en eso, Ichigo y lo sabes. Ella y Risako chan eran muy amigas ¡Y cómo se burlaban de nosotros!

—Mucho —interrumpió Ryuuken.

—¿Qué?-dijo un asombrado Uryuu. Su padre continuó, como si nada:

—Nos sorprendieron, antes de ser nuestras novias.

La mandíbula de los chicos se fue al piso. Isshin siguió hablando:

—Nos prometieron no hablar ni decírselo a nadie… a condición de salir con ellas, cuando les faltaba pareja para un baile o querían deshacerse de "algún latoso".

La risa fue de Ryuuken.

—¡Oh Kami! ¿Te acuerdas del idiota de Hikaru? ¡Qué forma de acosar a Masaki!

—Era un sicótico; tuvimos que tundirlo entre los dos…

Ambos soltaron la carcajada. El diálogo que siguió estuvo lleno de interrupciones y continuo, a la vez.

—Fueron las mejores amigas en ese tiempo, las mejores personas que hemos conocido.

—Nos obligaban a hacer las paces cuando peleábamos: Risako nos encerraba bajo llave en el baño y Masaki lo inundaba por la ventana, haciendo un desastre en la casa estudiantil.

—Hasta que la situación se componía y…

—¡Ja, ja, ja!… la señora Izumi se enojaba con nosotros, ¿te acuerdas?

—Y ellas salían huyendo, aparentando no saber nada.

—O cuando Masaki se fumaba todos tus cigarrillos…

—Y Risako ponía tu tarea en mi portafolio, llena de corazoncitos…

Las risas cesaron de repente. Ryuuken se puso serio.

—Entonces, Risa-chan me propuso casarme con ella. No me dijo… que estaba condenada, que iba a morir pronto. Me acuerdo que me sorprendí horrores y que le recordé que ella conocía muy bien nuestra situación, es decir, lo que había entre Isshin y yo. Risako… tu madre no era alguien que se diera por vencida fácilmente. Prácticamente me secuestró; nos casamos y —señaló a Uryuu—, te tuvo, pese a que eso acortó su vida aún más. La odié cuando murió, por un buen tiempo… no sólo me dejó un bebé. Me dejó un vacío enorme, la amaba más de lo que creí —Ryuuken miró a todos lados y a ninguno, la sonrisa triste—; se merecía a alguien mejor que yo, sin duda. No sé por qué carajos se emperró conmigo…

La lágrima se deslizó casi inconsciente sobre la mejilla de Ryuuken. Isshin puso una mano en el hombro del quincy mayor.

—Y terminaste por mandarnos al demonio a todos, pese a que Masaki y yo insistíamos en que debías salir adelante, que Risa-chan no habría querido verte así.

Una risa amarga.

—Una ogra, Masaki conmigo.

—Porque tú la provocabas, Ryuu-chan.

—Me regañaba todo el tiempo y me obligaba a llorar.

—Y cuidó de Uryuu antes de que Souken llegara, aunque Ichigo le daba ya bastante trabajo…

La revelación sacudió a los dos muchachos. Ryuuken miró al shinigami.

—Masaki era alguien genial, Isshin. Cuando ella también murió, sentí que nos merecíamos el infierno… fue un gran acierto casarnos con ellas. Nadie nos comprendió antes y nadie lo habría hecho mejor —tomó aire y se volvió hacia Uryuu—; tu abuelo me había hablado de la tradición de ArcoyFlecha. Y sabes que siempre quiso trabajar con los shinigami, insistía en que teníamos que recuperar la unión inicial. En los otros mundos, ya estaba ocurriendo y era inevitable, en más de un sentido —tomó aire—; de alguna forma, yo tampoco fui libre de ese… ¿destino? Y no quería que tú cargaras con él —tomó a Isshin de la mano—; Kurosaki y yo tuvimos suerte, Uryuu. Y al mismo tiempo, no la tuvimos, los dos perdimos a las únicas personas que podían ser capaces de comprender el lazo que nos unía. No quería que pasaras por eso.

El silencio flotó en el aire por momentos, como el humo ligero del cigarrillo. Frente a la sorpresa y el desvelo, Uryuu contuvo un bostezo y se quedó mirando al piso, desorientado. Alguien despeinó su cabello; su padre.

—Creo que sobran explicaciones. Ustedes son pareja ahora, hijo, Ichigo-kun.

Isshin estiró los brazos y se dirigió a la ventana, abriéndola y permitiendo que el aire fresco del amanecer entrara en la sala. En un rato más, todos tendrían que volver al trabajo; los muchachos a la escuela y ellos, a la clínica y al hospital.

Y, sin embargo, faltaba aún una cuestión. Una cuestión delicada.

Ean les había ordenado "cantar" y lo harían. Por entero. Isshin comenzó a una señal de Ryuuken; fue entonces cuando Ichigo advirtió que el código entre ellos era similar en todo al que tenían él y Uryuu. No necesitaban hablar, sólo de ciertas miradas, inclinaciones de cabeza o señas casi imperceptibles a los demás. Isshin se aclaró notoriamente la garganta. Oh no, pensó Ichigo ¿Qué ahora, por todos los cielos?

—¿Han pensado en… alguien… capaz de completar el vínculo?

Ichigo y Uryuu enrojecieron hasta las orejas y se miraron uno al otro. El shinigami sustituto estalló. Bastante habían aguantado a lo largo de la noche.

—¡Eres un degenerado! ¡¿Están locos los dos, acaso?! No llevamos más que… un semestre juntos ¿cómo vamos a pensar en… ?

Sus padres no se interrumpieron. Las sentencias fueron precisas; Isshin se dirigió a su hijo.

—Inoue-san tiene la inteligencia, la capacidad y es terca… —el capitán shinigami levantó una ceja, sonriendo.

—Arisawa-chan es fuerte y tierna a la vez, Uryuu —añadió Ryuuken—; sería un apoyo genial, hijo ¿Te conté alguna vez que tu madre fue campeona de karate? ¿O que corría en motocicleta?

—Tal vez —interrumpió Isshin—, si le hubieras dado alguna vez el nombre de soltera de su madre al pequeño Uryuu, Ryuuken…

Éste asintió.

—Honda Risako… nieta de Soichiro. Sí, no pongas esa cara, tu bisabuelo era el inventor de las motocicletas japonesas.

Ishida lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Están diciendo que esperan… ?

Isshin lo detuvo de seguir hablando con una mano y se terminó el lliquth que quedaba, de un sorbo. Renji había traído un saco pequeño de Pandora y la amarga y rojiza bebida era deliciosa.

—Nos… gustaría que pensaran en todo ello. Renji les dijo que sólo tenían que poner los nombres en los huecos de la historia y lo hizo porque Ean lo entrenó. Uryuu-kun, Ichigo, hijo mío; "Cantar" y "Danzar" no es cosa fácil. No es como suena. Y no incluye sólo el manejo de un Arco espiritual y Flechas, Uryuu-kun. O de un Bankai, Ichigo.

Claro que tienen mucho tiempo por delante, todavía: pero no olviden que, como Ean les dijo, "Hoy no ayer. Hoy es hoy"

El badge de Ichigo comenzó a sonar; un hollow. Tendrían que ir a combatirlo y eso, antes de entrar a la escuela y después de una desvelada tremenda. Ryuuken se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Ichigo.

—¿Ven? Sólo parece que tienen tiempo… no que lo tienen. Tomen un baño y váyanse a estudiar. Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de esto.

Ichigo comprendió al instante: en cualquier momento, un hollow podría matarlos. Realmente no tenían tiempo, ni para desconcertarse ni para moverse al futuro ya mismo, de inmediato. Isshin sonrió y golpeó en el hombro a Ryuuken, volviendo a Ichigo a la tierra.

—¿Tú crees? Creí que habías dicho que estabas muy viejo.

—Soy más joven que tu. Y más guapo.

—Eso no te hace más fuerte, idiota…

En menos de lo que se dice dos más dos, quincy y shinigami habían desaparecido, dejando a un par de chiquillos confundidos y desvelados. Ichigo besó la sien de Uryuu.

—Más vale que… ey, ¿qué te pasa?

Uryuu parecía un gato atragantado.

—¿Tu… crees que Inoue y Arisawa… ?

La risa de Ichigo.

—Tsk. Esos dos están locos. Nosotros no. No tanto. Espero.

Sin embargo, mientras se apresuraban, Ichigo no dejó de pensar en ello y sabía, en su interior, que tampoco Uryuu dejaría de pensarlo.

* * *

¿Te casarías conmigo?

Los ojos violetas de Rukia se abrieron un metro, si cabía, más grandes que ella misma.

—Renji, yo…

—No voy a fingir, Rukia. Has sido mi amiga, eres para mí mucho más que una hermana y… realmente me gustaría que tuvieras a mis hijos. Te amo en más de un sentido. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes.

Rukia no hizo ninguna pausa.

—¿Y Nii-sama?

—Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, para comprenderlo, Rukia.

—Me refiero a TI. A NORM… Abarai Renji ¿Crees que no sé lo que pasó?

Abarai suspiró.

—Sabes que no voy a negar lo obvio; si acaso, la estadía en Pandora me hizo ver todo de forma más… abierta.

Rukia cruzó los brazos.

—Estás haciendo esto por lo que dijo Ean " deben tener hijos " e insistió en que eres un Arco y Nii-sama, tu Flecha ¿Quién diablos sería YO?

—De cualquier forma, sería totalmente tuyo.

—Y de Nii-sama.

Renji sonrió amargamente.

—Él no me quiere.

—Bien, serías de quien acepte ser tu Flecha.

Renji asintió.

—Veo que me comprendes muy bien ¿Aceptarías?

Rukia pensó unos momentos. Había notado los cambios en Renji, el hecho de que bebía muchísimo menos, sus salidas a cazar al amanecer, lo afectuoso que se mostraba con todo el mundo y su sonrisa de lobo, cambiada de la ferocidad de siempre a una calidez que ella creía perdida.

—Tendrías que dejarme reflexionar, darme un poco de tiempo.

—¿Me quieres?

—Sabes que sí, tarado. Siempre te he querido.

Renji le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Y qué hay de Ichigo?

Rukia enrojeció indignada.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Ichigo es un chiquillo en pañales! ¡No soy una asaltacunas! ¡Sin obviar el hecho de que estoy muerta! Es que… —se sofocó en sus propias palabras—no es algo tan sencillo como lo ves.

—Después de Pandora, no logro verle la dificultad, Rukia —la besó en la frente—; piénsalo pues. Voy a la montaña; tengo algunas cosas que quiero hacer.

—Voy contigo, es mi día franco. A condición de no hablar del asunto.

—Muy bien.

Caminaron por la misma zona donde Rukia acostumbraba a entrenar con Kaien. Renji buscaba algo, concentradamente. Al fin, cortó una vara, de su estatura y la descortezó, cuidadosamente. Con la punta de Zabimaru, cortó dos de sus infinitas trenzas -las usaba desde que había vuelto de Pandora- y las tejió junto con la corteza hasta hacer una cuerda larga, flexible y fuerte, tal y como Ean lo había enseñado. Preparó cinco flechas, con otras tantas ramas -obligó a Rukia a trepar a un árbol, por un nido viejo, en busca de plumas- y, para el mediodía, ya habían cazado seis incautas perdices.

Renji buscó hongos, hojas de varias clases, fruta silvestre y le mostró a Rukia cómo limpiar las avecillas, partiendo la carne en trozos y murmurando en na'vi todo el tiempo. Con las flechas usadas, el ex-teniente ensartó todo armando brochetas y gracias al shakkahou de Rukia, tuvieron un buen fuego en minutos. En una hoja grande hecha cono, Renji recogió todo el rocío que pudo, de las partes más sombrías de cada árbol.

La pequeña shinigami nunca había comido algo tan simple y a la vez, tan delicioso, tan lejano a sus costumbres. Para finalizar, Renji había bajado nueces y se disponían a dar buen fin con ellas, cuando la figura blanca y el reiatsu, al extremo del claro en el bosque llamaron su atención.

Byakuya.

Rukia saltó al verlo.

—¡Nii-sama! ¡Mira lo que hicimos! —tendió hacia el noble la última vara llena de carne y fruta asada. El noble se quitó primero los guantes, antes de tomarla y la saboreó, delicadamente. Renji contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta, esperando su aprobación o su rechazo… sabiendo de antemano que éste último ya no podía dolerle más.

Danzar -hacer, demostrar- nunca le había sido tan difícil, ni siquiera cuando había caído del Thanator. Sin decir agua va, Rukia le soltó:

—Me casaré con Renji, Nii-sama.

Byakuya se mantuvo impasible, tirando la comida al piso.

—No lo permitiré.

Rukia alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Con todo respeto, Nii-sama, no estoy pidiendo tu autorización.

—Perteneces al Clan Kuchiki ahora y yo soy tu líder. Además, él no es para ti.

Una risita irreverente de Rukia.

—Es verdad, tienes razón. Él es PARA TI. Pero como tú no tienes intenciones de quedarte a su lado, será MÍO, neh?

Por primera vez en años, desde su rescate, cuando Aizen casi había atravesado su corazón, Byakuya lucía exasperado con su hermana menor. Se encaró a Renji:

—¿Por qué haces esto, Abarai?

—No fue mi idea, Kuchiki-sama.

—No estamos ya en Pandora. Te concedí tu renuncia y de paso, te recomendé para capitán del Quinto Escuadrón ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

"Cantar y Danzar no fácil. Nunca han sido cosa simple, Rojo-Renji…"

Las palabras de Ean lo hicieron decidirse:

—Usted lo sabe, Kuchiki-sama. Quiero que tome su lugar, a mi lado. Me quiere, como yo a usted. Me… desea, incluso. Todo en usted lo dice…

Los ojos de Byakuya fueron acero fundido.

—¿Cómo… puedes ser capaz de… hablar así frente a Rukia?!

La shinigami interrumpió:

—Estoy de acuerdo con Renji, Nii-sama. Estás solo y triste y nada de ello es necesario ni obligatorio para el líder de nuestro Clan. Y Renji te complementa y te quiere. Además, él no me está quitando de ti… yo nunca te dejaría.

La ola de reiatsu los aplastó a los dos. Byakuya alzó a Renji de las trenzas -sí, lucía mil veces más atractivo con ellas- y lo besó con ira, mordiéndolo casi… olvidando que Renji era mucho más alto que él.

Y el pelirrojo no iba a dejar de tomar ventaja, reiatsu o no; alzó al noble como si éste fuera un corderito y lo cargó sobre su hombro. Rukia cayó sentada al césped, muerta de risa ¿Cómo Abarai le había perdido el miedo a su hermano hasta ese extremo?

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Rukia? —Renji no se inmutaba por la fuerza con la que Byakuya intentaba escapar. Y, Senbonzakura atrapada entre ambos, no era más que una espada. La pequeña Kuchiki asintió, riendo aún.

—Necesito que pienses… quien falta —le guiñó un ojo.

Rukia tardó un momento en comprender. Tendría que ser valiente, hermosa… uhmmm. Repasó a todas las tenientes ¿Hinamori? Leal, pero muy frágil ¿Isane? No, ella vivía para su capitana ¿Yoruichi? Demasiado mayor para Byakuya ¿La capitana Unohana? Tsk, temible de repente, ella NO ¿Soi Fong? enamorada eterna de Yoruichi-sama ¿Nanao chan? Con un letrero en la frente que decía "propiedad de Kyoraku taichou" ¿Nemu? ¡Ella no estaba viva ni muerta! Brrr, escalofríos ¿Matsumoto? Promiscua, poco callada, bebedora, perezosa, bellísima, feroz… y noble de corazón y bondadosa y plebeya y…

Ella. Ella era perfecta.

* * *

"Terrestres locos, NormSpellman. Caminantes o Destructores, todos locos"

Norm soltó la carcajada mientras Swiszaw reía con ellos, amamantando al pequeño Ren. Txanralu se dejó caer junto al rubio y lo besó, acariciando a la vez la cabeza del pequeño. Ean frunció el ceño.

"Kehe nikit ahora, por favor, no"

"Ean, tú querías esto"

"Mi mirada cansada de ver"

"Tu mirada llena de curiosidad 'zopló Ean"

Un varazo, por parte del Quincy.

"Sxkawng Norm"-alargó la mano, cosquilleando el brazo del bebé- "Ren'evi, dulce, fuerte"

Swiszaw intervino:

"Como Abarai, Ean"

"Talmente" añadió Txanralu, mirando a Norm.

Éste se sintió consumir en los ojos del cazador; tan alto como Renji y tan fiero y dulce a la vez. Había renunciado al Clan de los Ikran del Mar del Este, con tal de convertirse en Arco para Norm y ser un Omaticaya. Jaló a Norm hacia sí, haciéndolo recostarse sobre su hombro. Ean suspiró, frente al fuego familiar.

"Quiero ir donde Eywa. Pero Danza para mí, aún no acaba, parece"

"Parece, Txantslusam"

Señaló con un dedo.

"Sutx, pronto, tú y Txanralu, más hijos. UryuuIchigo, pronto hijos. RenjiByakuya, pronto hijos; hay más ', incluso entre Caminantes, más taronyu. Ean, no necesario ¿Por qué aquí, todavía?"

Norm negó con la cabeza, acariciando el brazo de Ean, admitiendo su ignorancia. Neytiri llegó al fuego familiar, acompañada de Jake, con un gemelo en cada brazo. Max no tardó en reunírseles, con su propia familia.

Los tres ex-terrestres habían hallado un lugar hermoso, lejos de su mundo original, lejos de lo que conocían. Norm pensó que debía orar por Renji; Eywa lo había provisto de todo. Lo había escuchado y nada lo completaba más ahora que el sólo hecho de saberlo.

Dejó la reunión y se acercó al Utral Aymokriyä, el gran Árbol de Voces y unió su sahey'lu a las ramas, tal como Ean lo hacía en ese momento.

"Déjalo ir, Norm"

La voz de Grace.

Ean se puso en pié y miró a Norm; el anciano na'vi apenas si alcanzaba la estatura del arrodillado avatar, cara a cara. Ean sonrió y acarició su rostro.

"Quién iba a saberlo, NormSpellman? Tú, tonto; yo, sxkawng"

La risa fue de ambos, los luminosos ojos de Ean clavados en los de Norm. El anciano tomó sus manos.

"Lleva lo que quede de mí a los Dragones de Lluvia de tu mundo; sólo así, Utral Aymokriyä podrá crecer allá"

La dulzura con la que se tendió en los brazos de Norm y su peso, fueron apenas un suspiro y las lágrimas del avatar empaparon su nuca y hombros, igual que el rocío del amanecer. En su leve gemir, los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Por fin, Ean Evin Txantslusam, el Azul, Hermoso y Muy Sabio, el Primer Cantor, el Último de la Gran Danza, había vuelto a Eywa, como su corazón lo deseaba…

* * *

Uryuu releyó la carta de Norm, el papel aún señalado por la humedad de Pandora, encerrado en su funda plástica; era venenoso al tacto. Luego, tomó las cenizas azules, encerradas en la esfera. Resplandecían en la oscuridad, delicadamente, un puñado de polvo de estrellas.

Abrió con cuidado la esfera más grande; Xon le había enseñado a manejarla y, pese a la atmósfera y a los muchos cuidados, el atokirinah apenas si había germinado y era una indefensa ramita blanca, aterciopelada como un gusano de luz, pero frágil y diminuta.

Al rociar los restos de Ean, el Arbol de Voces pareció revivir. Y, al cerrar la esfera, comenzó a "cantar", no con una voz audible, sino dentro de la mente de Uryuu, muy baja.

Los cuatro quedaron asombrados; no sólo Ishida podía oírlo. Uryuu sabía que Utral Aymokriyä nunca crecería al tamaño del original, por la gravedad de la Tierra.

Pero a la larga, se convertiría en un contacto con toda la fuerza espiritual de su mundo adoptivo y en unos días, podría salir de la burbuja y ser sembrado en tierra verdadera y no sólo en un pequeño tiesto.

Tatsuki, recargada en Uryuu, acarició con un dedo la burbuja, besando su oreja, con ternura. Uryuu la abrazó. Orihime permanecía como encantada, la luz del árbol iluminando su rostro e Ichigo perdió el ceño fruncido, sonriendo.

Ninguno de los cuatro sabía que ocurriría a continuación. Y, aunque Cantar -decir lo que quieres- y Danzar -hacerlo, pese a todo- no sería fácil, sabían que ése, era su destino.

No quedaba nada por qué llorar…


	13. Chapter 13 Omakes

1.- ¿Ver y callar?

Desabotonó la blusa blanca del uniforme despacio, descubriendo una piel similar a la suya, dulce bajo sus labios, femenina, hermosa, sintiendo los dedos de ella, ásperos por el entrenamiento, perdiéndose en sus cabellos, tan negros y lacios…

La imagen desapareció súbitamente de la pantalla.

—Mayuri-san ¿Quién te dio permiso de utilizar esas cámaras?

El aguafiestas de Kisuke, tenía que ser.

—Es absoluta observación científica, Urahara. Podría ser que los muchachos no se desempeñaran bien.

—O pudiera ser que quieres ver a Uryuu-kun sin ropa, de nuevo, como cuando lo metimos al avatar, neh?

La sonrisa maliciosa de Mayuri.

—Es una cuestión sencilla, Kisuke. "Ver y callar", diría Ean.

Urahara levantó una ceja y su kidou destruyó todas las conexiones, en un instante.

—No recuerdo esa frase. Ya viste lo suficiente, querido amigo. Es hora de "callar"…

Y, guiñándole un ojo, salió del laboratorio.

2.- Predicciones acertadas (dedicado a Ditta)

El Decano Satoshi siguió el rastro del humo y, antes de llegar al laboratorio de citoquímica, uno de los norteamericanos que estaba haciendo el doctorado casi lo atropella ¿Norm Spellman? Sí, el distraído que había venido con Grace Augustine.

Satoshi-san se enfureció ¿Qué suponían aquellos hippies que era su Facultad? ¿Un fumadero de opio? Abrió la puerta de un sólo golpe…sólo para encontrarse con el escenario menos esperado.

Tras el escritorio, las largas piernas de Grace, en el piso y encima -y entre ellas- las de alguien más, mezclado a risas suaves y no tan ligeros gemidos. Satoshi suspiró al reconocer los geta ¡Ese degenerado de Urahara! Entonó su voz lo más severa posible.

—Doctores…no, no es necesario que se levanten… ¡usted, Kisuke Urahara, es un genio en citoquímica y reflectancias de ADN y es la única razón por la que permanece en esta Facultad; imagino que su futuro será el de un delincuente perseguido por hacer transmutaciones biológicas prohibidas y usted, Grace Augustine, con sus ideas desaforadas sobre mezclar ADN humano con otras especies, seguramente terminará con un trabajo de quinta en algún planeta desconocido! Ahora, me gustaría solicitarles que se dediquen a sus actividades… extracurriculares en un lugar que no sea el laboratorio y que dejaran de fumar esa yerba, ¡¡por Kami!!

El decano salió, azotando la puerta. Dentro, sólo sonaron las risas de Grace y Kisuke.

Fujioka Satoshi nunca supo cuánta razón tendría sobre aquellos dos…

3.- Cantar y Danzar o Las Evidencias…

—Ahí vienen ¿Estás seguro de que funcionara?

—Les funcionó a esos dos.

—Y yo creo que nos matarán a ambos.

Uryuu tragó saliva, mirando a Ichigo; no le faltaba temor, pero tenían que correr el riesgo y hacer las cosas bien. "Danzar Zí" había dicho Ean. Despeinó un poco más a Ichigo y tironeó de su camisa.

—Listo, así quedas perfecto.

—Estás loco.

Las risas se escucharon en el pasillo, acercándose, una amenaza tangible.

—¡Shuuu…cállate y bésame, pero ya!

Tatsuki se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo reaccionar, a quién patear o si debía golpearlos o no. Pero cuando Orihime dijo "Aaawwww, mira qué tiernooos", Uryuu supo que tenían la jugada en la manga. Separándose de Ichigo, la boca aún roja y húmeda y arreglándose los anteojos -Uryuu- los cabellos y la camisa -Ichigo- el quincy les preguntó, con su mejor sonrisa y sus más dulces ojos de cachorro:

—¿Listas para ir al cine?

4.- Efectos Secundarios o demasiado tiempo dentro de un Avatar

(dedicado a Saya-chan)

Rikichi entró corriendo a las oficinas del Escuadrón. Debía tener todo listo para cuando Kuchiki-taichou llegara después de casi tres semanas de ausencia. Revisó los tinteros, el papel, en orden, los reportes últimos, listos para su autorización e incluso el té nuevo que había ordenado, rojo y de aroma fuerte -¿Lliquth, se llamaba?- que habían traído del último mundo y que difería del suave aroma del Gyonkuro acostumbrado por su capitán.

La puerta central se abrió, dejando entrar a Abarai fukutaichou y a su capitán. La primera sorpresa de Rikichi fue cuando se despidieron con una suave palmada en el pecho y un roce entre ambas mejillas. Luego, el joven quinto puesto notó las trenzas, finísimas y primorosamente tejidas, en la cabellera de Byakuya, lastradas con cuentas de marfil del mismo tipo del kenseikan… con éste aún sujetando sus mechones ¡Menudo trabajo de peinado! Pensó.

Lo peor vino después. Su capitán, con la impasibilidad de siempre, revisó lo que había por firmar, catalogó los trabajos del día, dio un sorbo a su té… y acarició la cabeza de Rikichi, despeinando sus cabellos, y tocando su hombro y su pecho, en un gesto totalmente natural.

Éste se quedó helado, esperando que el poderoso reiatsu lo redujera a polvo. Su capitán lo miró y suspirando de fastidio -ojos de espiral- ordenó, calmado:

—Ve a la División Doce y trae a rastras a Urahara, Rikichi-kun…

El chico salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Al poco rato…

—¡Kuchiki-taichou! ¿En qué podemos servirle? —el ex-capitán de la Doceava entró, sonriente y despeinado como de costumbre. Byakuya lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó hasta que Kisuke se puso morado. Luego, regresó a su escritorio, a seguir trabajando y añadió, con calma, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo:

—Espero, Urahara-san, que trabajes de forma efectiva en solucionar estos efectos secundarios. No puedo anticipar lo que ocurrirá la siguiente vez —lo miró, con una sonrisa maligna. Y en verdad Urahara se apresuró. No existía cosa más aterradora en éste mundo que ver sonreír de esa forma al capitán Kuchiki…


End file.
